


What to Expect When You're Expecting the End of the World

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Gen, Number Eight!Reader, Platonic Relationships, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You are Number Eight and have the ability to see into the future, among other things. When you start getting glimpses of the end of the world, you know you have to try and stop it.On Hold.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Reader, Ben Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Luther Hargreeves & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Vanya Hargreeves & Reader
Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785244
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> Flashbacks and visions are italicized.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Number Eight and have the ability to see into the future, among other things. When you start getting glimpses of the end of the world, you know you have to try and stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Apocalypse, death, drug mentions, abuse – basically what the show includes  
> 1x01  
> A/N: This follows the show pretty closely, so.  
> AN: This was updated 6/14/20 to fix a few minor things.  
> 

On October 1st, 1989, 43 children were born. Nothing was particularly strange about this except that none of the women were pregnant when the day began. 8 of those children were purchased by Sir Reginald Hargreeves. You were Number Eight.

As you and your siblings aged, you developed powers. So, Hargreeves created the Umbrella Academy with which you could use your powers for the greater good. He always claimed that he was preparing you for something big. You had no idea how right he was.

Simply put, you had the ability to see into the future. But it wasn’t straight forward. Your powers grew as you did. When you were younger, you would only catch brief glimpses of the future. They were always disjointed and made little to no sense. Brief images of items, locations, and scenes would flash through your mind in visions and dreams. As you grew older, visions didn’t grow much clearer, but you gained the ability to instinctively know certain events in the future. Like if you were out of coffee or traffic was going to be bad.

When you were about 10, you started having visions of a world on fire. This only drove your father to push the Umbrella Academy to be better in order to stop the upcoming apocalypse.

You kept your father informed on the surroundings of the end of the world. But you and your father only knew what your powers told you. You only really knew two things: a week after Hargreeves’ death, the world would end and the date it would happen.

* * *

The day your father died, Pogo called you before alerting the police. The second you knew, panic settled in your chest. You’d lost track of time. You hadn’t realized how close the end was until you’d gotten that call.

Despite your rational dread, you couldn’t help but be excited for your father’s funeral. It had been 17 some-odd years since you’d seen your favorite brother. The vision of his return practically had you buzzing. Sure, it had been a while since you’d seen Luther, Allison, Diego, or Ben, but Five was different. Five was your best friend growing up. He and you got on fantastically. When you first had a vision of him in the world on fire, you cried. You remember practically clinging to him in tears at the very thought of losing him. And now, years later, you’d only seen him in blurry visions of the post-apocalyptic future. And god, did you want to see him in person.

But again, his return meant that there was a week until the end of the world. Which meant you had to get your ass in gear.

So, the first thing you did when you arrived at the house was run up to your father’s office. His office was ornate and filled with your father’s writings and various items. But that wasn’t what you needed. For months now, you’d been having visions of a book. A book your father always wrote in when you were living in the house. A book you’d seen in the hands of a man with a missing eye. You didn’t know why it was important, but your gut was telling you it was important, so it had to be. The only problem was you had no idea where it was.

When you walked into the office, the first thing you noticed was the desk chair moving. A small smile grew on your lips. “Klaus.” You said, leaning over the desk to look at him. He was digging through a drawer. His head popped up from his spot and he smiled widely at the sight of you.

“Ah! Y/N!” He smiled, jumping up and hugging you. “How are you?”

You smiled and leaned into his hug. He was always a great hugger. “I’m great, Klaus. How was rehab?”

Klaus pulled back and grabbed your cheeks. “Amazing as always, my dear Y/N!”

You rolled your eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Of course, you knew he wasn’t clean. It was Klaus. But, you’d hoped that rehab had helped a little. “Well, that’s something, I guess.”

Klaus smiled. “So what are you doing here?”

The panic of the end settled back in your chest. Right. You had work to do. “I’m looking for something important.”

“Oh? Pray tell.” Klaus said, bending down to continue scrounging.

“It’s the book that Father used to write in all the time.” You paused, opening a drawer opposite him to begin your search. “I’m not sure where it is. You haven’t seen it, have you?”

Klaus absentmindedly shook his head. You let out a frustrated sigh. Things weren’t going to be easy, were they? So, you began to dig into every nook and cranny you could find that could possibly hide the most important book in the world.

* * *

The silence you and Klaus had established wasn’t broken until Allison walked in. She walked in so silently you almost didn’t notice her until she spoke.

“Klaus? What are you doing in here?” She asked, leaning over the side of the desk to look at him.

His head popped up. “Allison? Is that you?” He stood up. You watched silently from your place at the bookshelf. “Hey,” he pulled her into a hug “long time.”

You turned away from their reunion and continued to go through the books. You highly doubted it was there, but you weren’t taking any chances. You’d already been through his entire desk and the mantle. Nothing.

You didn’t pay the others any mind until a voice broke through your thoughts. “Get out of his chair.”

You spun around quickly. Luther. You’d always disliked your brother. It was a shock to see the size of him now. He was definitely bigger than before. A fact which Klaus pointed out.

“Klaus.” Luther scolded.

He held his finger out. “Save the lecture. I was already leaving.” He walked around the desk over to you. He gave you a kind nod and kept going, that is, until Luther stopped him.

“Drop it.” Luther demanded.

“Esqueeze me?”

“Do it. Now.”

Klaus yanked his arm away and sighed. “It’s just an advance” He said, pulling out trinkets and dropping them to the floor, “on our inheritance. That’s all.” He walked back toward Luther. “You don’t need to get your little panties in a bunch.” You smiled and rolled your eyes at Klaus’ antics. Then, Klaus left and shut the door behind him.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to talk.” You said, speaking for the first time Allison had stepped into the room. Their attention jumped to you, clearly not having seen you there the entire time.

“Y/N.” Allison said.

“I’ll talk to you later.” You said before leaving the room. Clearly this was getting you nowhere. Maybe you should ask Pogo.

You quietly made your way downstairs. Not seeing any of your other siblings on your way there. When you got into the living room, Vanya was sitting on the couch. There was no one else in the room.

“Vanya!” You exclaimed, rushing over to see her.

She smiled brightly at you. “You know, you just saw me two days ago.”

“I know! But it’s always amazing to see my favorite sister!” Vanya chuckled and patted the seat next to her, which you immediately took. “So, how have you been? How have you been coping?”

Vanya sighed and looked down at her fingers. “I don’t know.”

You carefully grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Hey, it’s okay to not know. Sometimes our feelings are complicated and grief over someone like Father can make it more so.” You paused. “You’ll figure it out. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Thank you, Y/N.”

“Always.” You said, squeezing her hand once more. “So, tell me about your audition. How did it go?”

* * *

The two of you chatted until the rest of your siblings filtered into the room. An awkward silence filled the room. Until Luther made it more awkward by talking, that is.

“Um... I guess we should get this started.” He said as he stood up. “So I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words. Just at Dad’s favorite spot.”

“Dad had a favorite spot?” Allison asked from her place by the fireplace.

“Yeah, you know, under the oak tree?” Luther said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?” You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

“Will there be any refreshments? Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.” Klaus said, walking in front of you, drink in hand.

“What? No.” Luther said. “Put that out. You know Dad didn’t allow smoking in here.”

Klaus ignored him.

“Is that my skirt?” Allison asked irritated.

You quickly glanced over Klaus’ outfit. He was indeed wearing her skirt, but he wore it quite well.

“Oh, yeah, this.” He replied through his cigarette. “It’s a little dated, I know, but it's real breathy on the… bits.”

You were started to enjoy the small talk when Luther spoke again. “Listen up. There’s still some important things we need to discuss. Alright?”

“Like what?” Diego asked.

“Like the way he died.”

“And here we go.” Diego and you both said.

“I don’t understand.” Vanya spoke up. “I thought they said it was a heart attack.”

“Yeah, according to the coroner.” Luther quickly said.

“Well, wouldn’t they know?” Vanya countered.

“Theoretically.” If you could roll your eyes harder, you would.

“Theoretically?” Allison asked, as if shocked by his crazy accusation.

“Look, I’m just saying, at the very least, something happened. Look the last time I talked to Dad, he sounded strange.” Luther replied.

You rolled your eyes at the statement. Yeah, of course he sounded strange. The end of the world was around the corner.

Klaus said something garbled by alcohol. “Strange how?” Allison asked.

“He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust.”

“Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man who was started to lose what was left of his marbles.” Diego said, getting up from his seat.

“No, he must’ve known something was going to happen.” Luther claimed. You didn’t say anything. Cause, I mean, he technically did. Just not in the way Luther thought. “Look,” He said, turning to Klaus, “I know you don’t like to do it, but I need you to talk to Dad.” Allison scoffed and took a drink.

Klaus looked at him like he’d grown another head. “I can’t just call Dad in the afterlife and be like ‘Dad, can you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?’”

“Since when? That’s your thing.” You sat on the edge of your seat as his voice grew a bit louder.

“I’m not in the right frame of mind.”

“You’re high?” Allison asked forcefully.

“Yeah! Yeah!” He laughed, “I mean, how are you not, listening to this nonsense?”

“Well, sober up. This is important.”

“Luther, no.” You said firmly, standing up. “Drop it. Nothing happened.”

He ignored you and continued talking. “Then, there’s the issue of the missing monocle.”

You threw your hands up and scoffed.

“Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?” Diego asked lowly.

“Exactly.” Luther said, turning to Diego. “It’s worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge.”

“Where are you going with this?” Klaus asked incredulously.

You turned around to face Klaus. “Isn’t it obvious? Luther over here thinks one of us killed Father.” Diego nodded and pointed to me. He was likely about to say the exact same thing.

A guilty look immediately covered Luther’s face. “You do!”

“How could you think that?” Vanya asked in disbelief.

“Great job, Luther. Way to lead.” Diego taunted before walking out of the room.

“You’re crazy, man! You’re Crazy!” Klaus said before also getting up to leave.

“I’ve not finished!”

“Well, I’m sorry. I’m just going to go murder Mom. I’ll be right back.” Klaus replied before leaving the room completely. Vanya also got up and you accompanied her out.

* * *

You were sitting on your bed, reminiscing. It wasn’t often that you had the opportunity to really think about your past, your childhood. Hargreeves was never kind to any of his children. But that didn’t mean you didn’t find happiness in strange places.

Your domino mask sat carefully on the bookshelf. Next to it was a similar one. Five’s. You smiled. It was a strange feeling, remembering a mission. The sadness and anger of hindsight mixed with the childish joy you felt in the moment.

This particular memory was of your first mission, 17 years ago.

_You were in your uniform, standing in the bank with your siblings. The scene was exactly like you saw it._

_“Everyone good?” You asked, looking at everyone before you all went into the action. They all nodded._

_Allison went up first. The man was angrily yelling into a walkie-talkie. She rumored him to shoot his friend in the foot._

_Luther jumped through the ceiling window. Diego threw his knives. You watched carefully from the sidelines. Fighting was best left to the others, you had long decided._

_Your gaze carefully lingered on the spot Five would appear at. The man was standing on the counter, yelling at the others. “Or what?” Five said, suddenly appearing. You smiled. The man fired the gun off just seconds after Five disappeared. He reappeared right behind him. The man turned quickly to fire at him again. But he only held a stapler. “That’s one badass stapler!” He said, making you giggle._

_When it was Ben’s turn, you carefully grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “It’ll be okay, Ben.” Then, you nudged him toward the door._

_When you left the building, you smiled for the cameras, looking proudly at your siblings. You had stopped a bank robbery. All by yourselves. You couldn’t help but feel proud, important._

The memory was a bitter one now. You wanted to scream at your younger self for pressuring Ben into using his powers. They were going to kill him! If you had known sooner, maybe things would be different. But they weren’t.

You put your head in your hands and groaned. Now was not the time to reminisce on the past. Now was the time to get your shit together so you could save the future.

* * *

You were in the courtyard waiting when you heard the music. It was just barely audible from your place outside. A large smile grew. You leaned back on the statue you were sitting on and tapped your foot to the beat. A breather was just what you needed.

Then, the sky erupted into blue. You darted up from your spot. Careful not to get sucked in, you moved closer. You could just barely make out a white fence. You smiled widely and were just about to yell through when your siblings rushed outside.

“Don’t get to close!” Allison yelled mostly to you.

“Yeah, no shit!” Diego replied.

You ignored them. You were too excited for who was on the other side of that portal.

“OUT OF THE WAY!” Klaus shouted, shoving you slightly. He was carrying a fire extinguisher. He tried to spray it, but when that didn’t work, he threw it into the portal.

“What is that gonna do?” Vanya asked.

“I don’t know!” Klaus responded, throwing his hands up. “You got a better idea?”

“Just wait.” You said. “It’s nothing bad.”

They all looked at you like you had finally cracked.

The portal started to crackle more and Five was visible now, though much much older than the last time you’d properly seen him.

“Get behind me!” Luther and Diego yelled. Diego tried to pull you behind him, but you beat his arm away. You watched carefully as Five pushed further into the portal. Then, he fell to the ground.

The second he hit the ground, you ran over to him. Carefully, you helped him to his feet. You smiled down at him and held back the urge to hug him.

The others got closer, clearly in shock. “Does anyone else see a little Number Five, or is that just me?” Klaus asked.

Five made a confused face and looked down at himself. “Shit.”

You laughed and pulled him into a hug. “Come on. Let’s get you something to eat.”

* * *

You pulled out the ingredients for Five’s sandwich while he got a cutting board and knife. “What’s the date? The exact date?” He asked as you handed him the bread.

“The 24th.” Vanya answered.

“Of what?”

“March.”

“Good.” He said, and continued to make his sandwich.

“We’ve got time. Not a lot, but time.” You reassured him. He nodded knowingly at you.

“So,” Luther started, “are we going to talk about what just happened?” Five said nothing. Neither did you. Luther stood up, clearly irritated no one was listening to him. “It’s been 17 years.”

Five went right up to him. “It’s been a lot longer than that.” Then, he disappeared and appeared next to you to grab the marshmallows. You pulled yourself onto a countertop and just watched him. You were almost afraid he was going to disappear again, even if you knew that wouldn’t happen.

“Where’d you go?” Diego asked.

“The future.” Both you and Five said. He looked at you with squinted eyes and you just shrugged in response. “It’s shit by the way.” Five continued.

“Called it!” Klaus exclaimed. You amusingly rolled your eyes at his antics.

“I should’a listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing. Jumping through time is a roll of the dice.” He stopped and looked up at Klaus. “Nice dress.”

“Oh! Danka!”

“Wait!” Vanya said, drawing attention back to the topic at hand. “How did you get back?”

Five gave an explanation that didn’t quite make sense to you. Or Diego, apparently. “That makes no sense.”

“Well, it would if you were smarter.” Five deadpanned.

Diego stood up, ready to attack, but Luther held his arm up to hold him back. “How long were you there?”

“54 years give or take.”

Everyone but you sat back in pure shock. Their eyes were wide and faces slack.

“So what are you saying? You’re 58?” Luther asked.

“No,” Five responded condescendingly. “My consciousness is 58. Apparently my body is now 13 again.”

“Wait, how does that even work?” Vanya asked. To be honest, you didn’t quite understand it either. But Five did, and that’s what mattered in the end.

“Delores kept saying the equations were off.” He said before taking a bit of his sandwich. “Bet she’s laughing now." Five came back over and picked up the newspaper from the table. “Guess I missed the funeral.”

“How did you know about that?” Luther asked.

“What part of the future do you not understand?” Five asked sarcastically. “Heart failure, huh?” Diego and Luther both answered opposites. Five clicked his tongue “Nice to see nothing’s changed.” Then, he gestured to you and started to walk off.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Allison called out after you.

“What else is there to say? The circle of life.”

* * *

You and Five went up to his room. He desperately needed new, not baggy clothes. And you needed to talk with him.

“I couldn’t find the book.” You told him.

“What book?”

You chuckled. “You really should brush up on some of those letters. I already told you.” You paused. “The book Father used to write in. It ends up in the hands of the man whose eye is in your pocket.”

Five only hummed in response. He opened his closet and winced at the school uniforms. “Ah, shit.”

You laughed, patted his shoulder, and stood to leave. “I’ll let you get changed. We have a lot to talk about.”

* * *

You didn’t end up seeing him again until the memorial. The rain was pouring down on the courtyard. You stood between Five and Klaus’s umbrellas. Diego stood by Mom.

“Did something happen?” She asked. At her words, a vision passed through you. You stumbled back a bit at the force of it.

_Mom sat at her recharging station in front of all her paintings. Diego was crying over her as she comforted him. He stuttered, although the words between them were garbled. Then, he pulled out a knife and she powered down. Dead._

When you came back to the present, Five’s hand was resting against your arm. The warmth helping you anchor yourself in reality.

Pogo was there now. “Whenever you’re ready, dear boy.”

Luther dumped Father’s ashes onto the ground unceremoniously. “Probably would’ve been better with some wind.”

“Does anyone wish to speak?” Pogo asked, looking at everyone. No one said anything. “Very well.” Pogo’s eulogy was emotional, but quickly interrupted by Diego at the mention of his legacy.

“He was a monster.” Klaus laughed. You dug your nails into your palm. “He was a bad person and a worse father. The world’s better off without him.”

“Diego.” Allison snapped.

“My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it.”

“Would anyone like something to eat?” Mom asked.

You looked down at your feet. Tears rolled down your cheeks. Her dead face replayed itself in your head.

“Look, you wanna pay your respects, go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.” Diego continued.

“You should stop talking right now.” Luther threatened.

You took a sharp inhale and looked away. You’d always loved Ben’s statue, you couldn’t bear to see it destroyed like it was about to be. You leaned over toward Klaus and whispered in his ear. “Where’s Ben?”

Klaus glanced at you for a moment before gesturing vaguely next to him. You thanked him quietly and smiled at where your brother supposedly stood. “I’m sorry.”

When Luther and Diego started fighting, Klaus pushed both you and Five back behind him. Five pushed his arm away.

“We don’t have time for this.” Five said and moved to walk back inside. He grabbed your hand and pulled you along with.

You wiped a tear away and nodded. “You’re right. You’re right. Sorry.”

* * *

You caught Vanya waiting in the foyer for her taxi. “Hey, you leaving?”

She sighed and nodded to you. “Diego was right. I shouldn’t have come.”

You frowned. “Fuck Diego. I’m glad you’re here and I know Five is too.” She gave you a small smile. “We still on for tonight?”

“Of course. I love having you over.”

You smiled at her. “Awesome. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

She nodded. You were about to speak again when Pogo approached. So, you said a quick goodbye and left the pair to talk.

After you left, you decided to go to the kitchen. Klaus and Five were there already. Five was searching through every shelf.

“I can save you the time.” You said as you walked in. Five glanced over at you but didn’t stop. “There’s not going to be any coffee.” You sat next to Klaus, who was clutching an electric guitar to his chest and had his legs crossed and resting on the table.

Allison walked in and placed her coat on a chair. “Where’s Vanya?”

“Oh, she’s gone.” Klaus answered.

“That’s unfortunate.” Five said in response to you.

“Yeah.”

He walked over to you, French press in hand. “An entire square block. 42 bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee.”

Allison looked at Five surprised. “Dad hated caffeine.”

“Well, he hated children, too, and he had plenty of us.” Klaus countered, fake laughing at the end.

Five was quiet for a moment. “I’m taking the car.” He finally said, turning away.

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked, suspicious.

“To get a decent cup of coffee.” Five snapped back.

“Do you even know how to drive?” Allison asked.

“I know how to do everything.” Five said. Just before he could disappear, you grabbed his arm. He looked at you expectantly.

“Meet me here when you’re done.” You said, handing him a piece of paper with Vanya’s address on it. “And be careful. They find you.”

He nodded and you let go of his arm. Then, he was gone.

“I feel like we should try and stop him.” Klaus said, standing up. “But then again, I also just kinda want to see what happens.”

“Do you always have to be so cryptic?” Allison asked.

You shrugged. “He knew what I meant.”

Diego came in just as you were leaving. You had to get to Vanya’s.

* * *

You and Vanya walked up to her apartment. “Thank you for coming today. I know it must’ve been hard for you.” You said. “Diego can be an asshole sometimes.”

Vanya sighed, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she unlocked her door and flicked on the lights. Except a light across the room flicked on, revealing Five sitting in a chair.

“Jesus!” Vanya jumped.

“You should have locks on your windows.” He said.

“I live on the second floor.” She said, putting her keys down.

“Rapists can climb.”

“You are so weird.” Vanya said, moving to shut the door.

You walked over and smiled at him. “I see it went well, then?”

Vanya sat down on the couch next to you. “Is that blood?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Why are you here?”

You looked at each other before Five sighed. “We’ve decided you’re the only one we can trust.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re ordinary.” Vanya glanced down, ashamed. “Because you’ll listen.”

“Okay.” She said. Then, she got up and went into her bathroom.

“Thanks for the warning.” Five said, looking to you.

“Of course. This week may be fuzzy, but I could still see that.”

Five nodded and thought for a moment. “Thank you for always looking out for me.”

“You’re my brother, Five. My best friend. I’m always going to look out for you, even if you’re older than me.”

He smiled. You could tell he didn’t really want to discuss anything that happened to him. You can’t say you blame him. The bits and pieces you’d seen were traumatic.

Vanya came back in with some rubbing alcohol, gauze, and medical tape. Five pulled back his sleeve to reveal a hastily made bandage covered in blood and a deep looking cut. As careful as she could, she began to clean the wound.

Five watched her. “When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?”

“No.”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. As far as I could tell, I was the last person left alive. I never figured out what killed the human race, but… I did find something else. The date it happens. The world ends in eight days and I have no idea how to stop it.”

Vanya sat there stunned for a moment. “I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	2. Run Boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Five try to find the owner of the eye in an attempt to stop the apocalypse. Five introduces you to someone special to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Apocalypse, alcohol, alludes to prison rape, gun violence, cursing – anything else in the show not mentioned  
> 1x02  
> A/N: This is a Five-heavy chapter.  
> A/N: Flashbacks and visions are italicized.

The day Five left was a day you could never forget.

_It was mealtime. At the sound of Mom’s bell, everyone came downstairs and stood around the table at their seats. Yours was next to Five at the end next to Vanya. You waited until Father walked in and told you to sit._

_You couldn’t eat. Anxiety corded tightly in your stomach. Five was sitting next to you, the anger practically coming off him in waves. His jaw was set and he wouldn’t stop looking at Father. The letter in your pocket was only a reminder of what was to come. You wanted to puke._

_When Five stabbed his knife into the table, you tensed. Oh no._

_“Number Five?”_

_“I have a question.” He said._

_Father didn’t look up from his meal. “Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes. You are interrupting Herr Carlson.”_

_Five threw his plate forward, causing plates to clatter. “I want to time travel.”_

_“No.”_

_“But I’m ready.” Five seethed. Then, he pushed back his chair and stood. “I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said.” He spatial jumped next to Father. “See?” Father didn’t look up. You pushed back in your chair slightly, to be ready. No one noticed._

_“A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel.” The words felt like stones in your stomach. This was really happening, just like you’d seen. “One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.”_

_Five looked down. Still angry. “Well, I don’t get it.”_

_“Hence the reason you’re not ready.”_

_You pushed back in your seat again. Five looked to you and Vanya. Vanya shook her head, trying to tell him not to do anything. “I’m not afraid.” He said, turning back to your father._

_“Fear isn’t the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even your mind, are far too unpredictable.” Father finally looked up at him. “Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore.”_

_Five clenched his jaw. Then, he turned and started to walk away. “Number Five!” Father shouted. Five turned the corner. “You haven’t been excused.”_

_Anxiety raised in your throat. You pushed out of your seat and ran after him. “Number Eight!” Your father shouted after you. You didn’t care. You needed to get to him. You ran quickly. You had to get to him._

_He had just gotten to the street when you caught up to him. “FIVE!” You shouted._

_He stopped. “I’m going, Y/N. You can’t stop me.”_

_“I know.” You wiped a tear from your eye. “But, take this. It’s important.” With shaky hands, you dug the letter out of your pocket and handed it to him._

_“What is it?” He asked, looking it over._

_“Read it when you get there.” He nodded and turned to leave again. Before he could go, you grabbed his arm, spun him around, and pulled him into a fierce I-love-you-stay-safe hug. “Remember, I love you, okay?”_

_“Geeze, Y/N.” He pushed you back and chuckled. “I’ll be back before you know it.” You gave him a small smile and tried to memorize his face, knowing it’d be a very long time until either of you see each other again._

_You watched as he walked a bit before jumping forward in time. With a burst of blue, he was gone._

_Your vision replayed over and over in your head as you sat on the front steps of the Umbrella Academy. If only it was different._

As Five told his story to Vanya, the memory came back. You wiped away your tears before either could say anything.

“I survived on scraps, canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find.” Five sat in his chair cross-legged and holding a cup of coffee. He sounded as solemn as you felt. He chuckled. “You know that rumor that Twinkies have an endless shelf life?” Vanya nodded. “Well, it’s total bullshit.”

“I can’t even imagine.”

“You do whatever it takes to survive or you die. So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it.”

“We?” Vanya asked.

“You got anything stronger?” Five asked, ignoring her.

Vanya nodded and stood up. You followed her to the kitchen. She took out a bottle and poured you both a glass. Five took a sip of his. You just held the cup in your hand.

“You think I’m crazy.” Five said.

“No.” Vanya stammered. “It’s just… It’s a lot to take in.”

“Exactly what don’t you understand?”

“Why didn’t you just time travel back?” Vanya asked innocently. If only it was that simple.

Five scoffed and let out a breath. “Gee, wish I’d thought of that. Time travel is a crapshoot.” He said firmly. “I went into the ice and never acorn-ed.” His voice got softer. “You think I didn’t try everything to get back to my family?”

Vanya nodded. “If you grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse, how come you still look like a kid?”

You took a sip from your cup. Five scoffed. “I told you already.” He said through gritted teeth. He walked past her to the bottle. “I must have got the equations wrong.”

“I mean, Dad always used to say that time travel could mess up your mind. Well, maybe that’s what’s happening?”

Five took a drink, facing away from you. “This was a mistake. You’re too young…” He grabbed a cloth from the table and went toward the door, “too naïve to understand.”

“No. Five… Five, wait.” Vanya cried desperately. Five stopped. “I haven’t seen you in a long time, and I don’t want to lose you again. That’s all.” Five looked down. “And you know what, it’s getting late, and I have lessons early, and I need to sleep, and I’m sure you do, too.” Vanya walked over to the couch. Five looked at her curiously. “Here.” She said, pulling down a blanket for him to use. “We’ll talk in the morning again. Okay? I promise.” Then, she walked toward her bedroom, bidding you both good night.

Five sat down on the couch. You moved to lean against the counter. “I guess I’ll be heading home, then. If you’re good here, that is. You’re always welcome at my place.” Five didn’t answer. Instead, he opened the cloth and pulled out a glass eye. The glass eye. “Holy shit.” You whispered. You’d never seen it in person. “Is that?” Five sighed and nodded.

Then, he got up and opened the door. “Come on.”

* * *

You stayed outside the Meritech building while Five went asked around. You figured it wasn’t going to get him far, but he was a stubborn old man. There was no way of arguing with him, so you didn’t bother trying. Five was stubborn then and he was stubborn now. Best just let him hit a wall and try again with help later.

Five came out of the building fuming. “Didn’t go well I take it?”

“You knew.” He growled, walking past you.

You rolled your eyes and caught up to him. “Of course I knew. I also know you’re stubborn and wouldn’t have listened.”

Five scoffed and reached for your hand. You grabbed it. Then, he spatial jumped you back to the Academy.

“I’m going to go see if Pogo knows where the book is. Heaven only knows why I didn’t ask in the first place.” You said as you walked in. “I suspect you’ll find me when you’re ready?” Five nodded. So, you left.

You found Pogo in the study. “Ah, Master Y/N. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Pogo, hey. Do you happen to know where I might find a super important red book?”

Pogo froze. “Well…” He looked down.

“What? What happened to it?” His reaction was nothing short of unsettling.

“Master Klaus took the box it was inside. I do not know what happened to the box’s contents, but I can only imagine he sold the box.”

“Shit!” You whispered, running a hand through your hair. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

“Language.”

“Sorry.” You muttered. “Thank you, Pogo. Please let me know if it shows up again.”

“Of course, Master Y/N.”

You left the room. You needed to find Five. This was bad, really bad.

As you walked into the foyer, a piercing pain raced through your skull. Your vision curled as time warped before your eyes. This wasn’t a vision of the future. No, this was the past. Seeing the past always hurt a lot. And they hurt even more when the timeline changed. As you got closer to the apocalypse, the more it changed and the more painful and blurrier visions in general became.

_A man, face blurry like an unfocused lens, walked up to a garbage bin. The area seemed scarily familiar, but you couldn’t place it. The red-covered book sat atop the black garbage bags piled inside the bin. The gold lettering on the book stood out. The man’s hand reached into the bin and grabbed the book. Evil intentions radiated from him._

“Y/N!” Someone shouted, breaking you from the vision. “Y/N!” Five’s voice. A warm hand grabbed your upper arm. “Are you okay?” Your eyes focused back to reality. You were practically clinging onto the table. Residual pain echoed in the back of your head.

“Sorry.” You said, looking at Five’s concerned face. “Vision.” Five grimaced and nodded. It was then that you finally noticed Klaus. He was wearing one of Father’s suits. “That’s your plan?”

Five shrugged and dragged you to the door. Klaus followed behind you.

* * *

Five marched into the Meritech building with you and Klaus behind him. You immediately demanded to speak with the man who said no to Five before. His office had no walls, only windows. It was uncomfortably white.

“Like I said to your son earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client’s consent, I simply can’t help you.”

Five was standing angrily in front of the desk. “Well, we can’t get consent if you don’t give us a name.”

The doctor had a smug look on his face. “Well, that’s not my problem. Sorry. Now, there’s really nothing more I can do, so-” You took a moment to come up with a solution. Before you could, Klaus spoke.

“And what about _my_ consent?” Klaus interrupted dramatically.

“Excuse me?”

“Who gave you permission to lay your hands on my son?” His voice got emotional at the end.

“What?” All three of you asked. What Klaus’ plan was, you had no idea. Given the confused look on Five’s face, he didn’t have any idea either.

“You heard me.”

“I didn’t touch your son.”

“Oh, really? Well, then how did he get that swollen lip, then?” Your eyes widened. Oh, _that’s_ his plan. Klaus stood up. You followed and moved toward Five.

“He doesn’t have a swollen-“ Klaus punched Five. Five grunted and stumbled back against you. Five held his lip, which was bleeding slightly.

“I want it. Name, please. Now.” Klaus demanded, leaning over the desk.

“You’re crazy.” The doctor said, finger pointed accusingly.

Klaus chuckled. “You got _no_ idea.” Then, he picked up the snow globe from the desk. “’Peace on Earth.’ That’s so sweet.” He slammed it into his head. You gasped and pulled Five back a bit to avoid the shattering glass. Klaus yelled in pain. “God that hurt.” Blood poured down his face.

The doctor freaked out and reached for the phone. “I’m calling secur-“ Klaus grabbed the phone away from him before he could do anything. “What are you doing?”

“There’s been an assault in Mr. Big’s office, and we need security, now. Schnell!” He yelled into the phone. Then, he threw the phone down. “Now, here what’s gonna happen, Grant.” His voice was serious. Glitter and blood dripped down his face.

“It’s… Lance.” The man said in disbelief.

“In about 60 seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through the door, and they’re gonna see a whole lot of blood, and they’re gonna wonder ‘What the hell happened?’” You smirked. Maybe Five’s plan to bring Klaus along wasn’t a bad one after all. You really needed to stop underestimating him. “And we’re gonna tell them that _you_ beat the shit out of us.” He cried at the end. “You’re gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I’ve been there. Little piece of chicken like you.” You grimaced and turned to look outside, trying to ignore Klaus’ gross comment.

Lance gaped at Klaus. Then, as if coming to, he stood up and escorted you to the files. You leaned next to Five against the opposite side of the cabinet, while Klaus sat atop it next to Lance. Five gave him the serial number and Lance dug through the files until he found it.

When he opened the file, anticipation rose in your throat. Was it really going to be that simple? “Oh, that’s strange?”

“What?” You demanded.

“Uh, the eye. It hasn’t been purchased by a client yet.”

Klaus jumped down from the cabinet. “What? What do you mean?” He pressed himself against Lance to look over his shoulder.

“Well, uh, our logs say that the eye with that serial number…” He stumbled as he read over the document. “This can’t be right. It hasn’t even been manufactured yet.” He looked back up at Five. “Where did you get that eye?”

Five sighed and looked down. You began to mutter expletives under your breath.

* * *

“Well, this is not good.” Five said as you walked out of the building.

You scoffed. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“I was pretty good, though, right? ‘Yeah. What about _my_ consent, bitch?” Klaus said, chuckling.

“Klaus, it doesn’t matter.” Five was practically seething at your brother’s behavior. You would be too if you were surprised by it. 

Klaus turned around. “What? What? What’s the big deal with this eye, anyway?”

Five stepped forward. “There is someone out there who’s going to lose an eye in the next seven days. They’re gonna bring about the end of life on this Earth as we know it.” Five walked past him.

“Yeah, can I get that 20 bucks, like, now, or what?” Klaus asked.

You stomped over to him. “Are you kidding me right now?”

Five turned around too. “Your 20 bucks? The apocalypse is coming and all you can think about is getting high?”

Klaus shrugged. “Well, I’m also quite hungry.” He smiled. “Tummy’s a-rumblin’.”

You threw your hands up. “Unbelievable.”

“You’re useless.” Five whispered. “You’re all useless!” Five walked over to the stairs.

“Oh! Come on! You need to lighten up, old man.” Klaus lectured. Five sighed and sat down. “Hey, you know, I’ve just now realized why you’re so uptight. You must be horny as hell!” Klaus sat next to Five. You sighed and sat down too. “All those years by yourself. It’s gotta screw with your head, being alone.”

“Well…” Five said softly. He looked up to the sky. “I wasn’t alone.”

“Oh? Pray tell.”

“Her name was Delores.” He paused. “We were together for over 30 years.”

“Thirty years? Oh, wow! God, the longest I’ve been with someone was… I don’t know, 3 weeks. And that’s only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep.”

As Klaus was talking, Five grabbed your arm and spatial jumped. You ended up in the back of a cap. The driver jumped. “Don’t stop. Just keep going.” Klaus shouted after you as the cab drove.

“So what now, Five?” You asked. “The book is gone, the eye’s a dud, my visions are useless. What do we do?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

“Five, you better have a good reason for dragging me out in the middle of the night in a thunderstorm to some store.”

Five looked over at you. “I want you to meet someone close to me.”

“Delores?” Five nodded. “I’d be honored.”

When you got close to the glass windows, Five spatial jumped you inside. You didn’t say anything, just followed him as he went. He grabbed a flashlight and walked through the aisles, shining lights on all the mannequins. He stopped when he shone the light on a group of mannequins in the middle of a large aisle. He walked toward them slowly and stopped right in front of them.

“Delores.” Five smiled. The mannequin in question was wearing a brown wig, yellow hat, and black polka dot and white shirt. “It’s good to see you.” He paused. “I’ve missed you…” The way he said it was heartbreaking. You could tell he was old and hurting just by the way he said it. “Obviously.” He paused again. “Well, I… It’s been a rough couple of days.” He smiled. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

People appeared behind Delores. With guns. “NO!” Five shouted as they began to fire. You gasped, pulling him down with you.

You dragged him down an aisle as Delores got shot up. Five peeked around the corner. “Oh, shit! It’s them.” Then, before you could stop him, he ran back out and grabbed Delores. He set her down, whispered something to her, before running off. They followed him. You stayed hidden. You never were great in a fight. This was something you hadn’t foreseen. You didn’t know what to do.

The gunfire stopped. You moved to find Five. Bullets hit the ground next to you. You shrieked on instinct. Then, everything froze.

Slowly, you pulled your arms away from your face. Several bullets were frozen next to you midair. What. The Fuck. You slowly stood up and peeked over the rack of clothes. The two people were frozen in the aisles. They wore colorful masks and their guns were poised in your direction.

“Uh? Five?” You called. Though you highly doubted he wasn’t frozen too.

Cautiously, you walked through the aisles, looking for him. He obviously knew who these people were and he'd know what to do. You hurried in your search. You weren’t quite sure when everything would unfreeze.

Finally, you spotted Five crouched behind a shelf of gardening tools. His hand was frozen reaching for one. You sighed in relief. “Five?” He didn’t respond. Right. You grabbed hold of his wrist. And like that, he was unfrozen.

He jumped and moved to attack at the sudden grip. “Y/N?”

“Five.” You sighed. “Thank god that worked. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“What are you talking about?”

You gestured over toward the two people. “It’s like time froze or something.”

Five’s face scrunched up in confusion. “This hasn’t happened before?” You shook your head. “Must be a new power. Think you can control it?”

You shrugged. “Don’t know. It just sorta happened.”

Five smirked at you. “Well, then let’s use this to our advantage.” You nodded. He grabbed a tool and grabbed your hand firmly. “When I jump us, let go, alright.” You nodded again. Let go. You could do that.

He pulled you in after him. The second your feet hit the ground again, something inside you clicked and time resumed. Five’s hand left yours. He jumped up and swung the tool at the pink-headed person. She fell to the ground. Her partner fired at you. Time froze again.

You grabbed Five’s hand and he pulled you through another jump. You ended up in an aisle. Time unfroze again. The gunfire started again. You both ran, Five’s hand never leaving yours. Five and you dodged each spray. Time flickered every once and a while. He grabbed a bag and brought you back over to Delores. He placed her in the bag with a kind of gentleness he hardly ever used. Then, he swung the bag over his shoulder and you kept running.

He tried to use his jump again as you turned a corner. But the blue light pushed him back. It groaned and crackled, not letting him through. “Come on!” He groaned, trying again. No use. His powers weren’t working. He peeked over the aisle. They were coming closer. “Shit.” He grabbed your hand and dragged you forward. He pulled you toward a shelf and hopped over it. Gunfire started to hit at your legs. Time flickered.

Five stopped and turned around when their flashlights landed on you. You pushed him behind you. Police lights flashed across the store. Time stopped again.

You grabbed Five’s hand and ran. Ran as fast as you could. You didn’t know how long it’d be before time started again. Five seemed to have the same thought because he pulled you behind a cashier desk. Time started back up again.

Five held onto Delores tightly. You sighed and rested your head back on the desk. You looked over at his arm. He was shot, but it looked like just a graze. This was one hell of a night.

* * *

When you could get away safely, you snuck out of the store. The walk home was exhausting since Five couldn’t spatial jump. It felt like hours before you finally got back to the Academy. Five had more energy than you somehow, though you did use a new power today and that could be energy-draining.

You both walked up the stairs. Neither of you spoke. You didn’t even care that the Academy wasn’t really your home. There was a bed, you were exhausted, and Five was hurt. It would do.

As you hit the second floor, Allison and Luther stopped you. “Five? Y/N?” Allison asked. “What the hell happened to you?”

Luther looked down at Five. “Are you okay? Can we help?” Then, he reached for Five’s injured arm. Five grabbed his wrist faster than lightning.

“There’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing any of you can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	3. Extra Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Five focus on the eye’s connection to the apocalypse. A family meeting gets you more than you bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Stitching up an injury, nightmare, PTSD, gun violence, cursing  
> 1x03  
> A/N: Flashbacks, visions, and dreams are in italics.

As soon as you got up to your rooms, you forced Five to sit on his bed.

“Stay. I’m going to get something to fix up that arm.”

He grumbled but didn’t say anything. There was a first aid kit hidden under your bed. For reasons like this, unfortunately.

Five had taken off his jacket, sweater, and button-up shirt by the time you’d returned. His arm was still bleeding slightly from the looks of it and the wound needed closing. Luckily, it was just a graze. The last thing you needed right now was Five out of commission.

Silently, you sat next to him and pulled out what you needed. First, you cleaned the wound, which Five hissed slightly at. Then, you disinfected the needle and thread in a small bowl. Once that was done, you turned toward him.

“This might hurt a bit.”

Five looked at you with what you could only describe as a “no shit” expression. It was moments like this that you couldn’t help but be reminded that he was not your 13-year-old brother but in fact 58. Carefully, you started stitching him up. Mom’s first aid training from all those years ago finally coming in handy. Five grunted in pain every once in a while but largely remained silent.

When you tied off the stitch, you gently but tightly bandaged the wound. “How does that feel?”

Five rotated his arm. “Good. Thank you.”

You smiled, patted his good arm, and packed up the mess you made. “I’m going to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same.”

* * *

_The house felt cold. The only light in the whole house illuminated the painting of Five. Lightning crashed and light flashed through the house. “Guys?” You called, walking carefully into the room. “Where are you?” No answer. Footsteps echoed in the hallway behind you. You spun around. “Hello?”_

_“Why did you let me die, Y/N?” A familiar voice asked._

_“Ben?” You asked. You looked around frantically in an attempt to locate him. “Ben!”_

_“It’s your fault I’m dead.” Ben’s voice whispered._

_“No! No! That’s not true!” Tears started pouring down your cheeks. “Please, Ben! Where are you?”_

_Suddenly, all of your siblings’ voices joined in. “It’s your fault!”_

_“You could’ve stopped it!”_

_“Why didn’t you stop Five? It’s your fault he’s gone.”_

_“Why did you let me go?”_

_“You knew! Why didn’t you do anything?” Their voices swirled around you._

_“You let us all die!”_

_“STOP! STOP! STOP!” You screamed, covering your ears. “NO! PLEASE! STOP!”_

_“Y/N!”_

_“Please! Please! It’s not my fault! It’s not my fault!” You cried. You’d closed your eyes, crouched, and curled in on yourself._

_“Y/N! Wake up!”_

You woke up with a gasp. Your cheeks were wet. A sob escaped you. A warm hand rested on your arm.

“Hey, you’re okay.” A soft, comforting voice said.

You rolled over to face them. Klaus was looking down at you. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were full of sleep. “Klaus.” You whispered. You sat up and pulled him into a hug. He was warm against you. The feeling of his arms around you and his thumb rubbing circles on your back was comforting. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, no, no.” He shushed. “You didn’t wake me up, sweetheart.” He pulled you back and wiped the tears away. “You wanna talk about it?”

You sniffled. “Does Ben blame me?” You whispered.

Klaus looked behind him, at Ben. “Why would he blame you?”

“I... I saw it… maybe a week before…” Klaus looked at you with wide eyes. “I told Father, but…”

Klaus was silent for a minute. “You couldn’t have done anything, Y/N.” Klaus said softly. He turned again. “Okay, I’ll tell them.”

“Ben?” You whispered.

Klaus turned back to you and grabbed your hands in his. “He doesn’t blame you.”

With that confirmation, it felt as if a large weight was lifted from your shoulder. “Thank you.” You whispered, pulling him back into a hug.

Klaus chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, now scoot over.” You laughed and moved over. He crawled under the covers. “Night, Y/N.”

You smiled and relaxed into the bed. “Night, Klaus.” 

* * *

Klaus was gone when Five woke you early the next morning. You groaned but got up. It was going to be a long day. You got ready quickly and met Five in his room.

“So what’s the plan?” You asked, slipping on your jacket.

“Meritech is hiding something.” He replied as he packed Delores away in his green bag.

“And we’re going to stakeout the place?”

“Yes.”

With the apocalypse approaching fast and no leads or new visions, you were all for following whatever plan Five obviously had. It wasn’t a comforting thing, but you were out of options at the moment.

Five opened his bedroom window and climbed out. You followed suit. Klaus was underneath the fire escape, rummaging through the garbage bin and yelling at Ben.

“I’m trying to find whatever… priceless crap was in that priceless box so that Pogo will get off my ass!” He yelled.

Five climbed down the ladder first. His bag hitting his back as he went. You waited at the top of the ladder for Five to get off. “I’d ask what you’re up to, Klaus, but then it occurred to me… I don’t care.” He said at the end of the ladder.

“Hey!” Klaus laughed. “You know there are easier ways out of the house, buddy?”

Five jumped off the ladder and turned toward Klaus. “This one involved the least amount of talking. Or so I thought.”

“Hey, hey, hey, so,” Klaus rushed, flask in hand. “You need any more company today? I could, uh… clear my schedule.” He took a drink.

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full.” Five deadpanned.

“Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever. I’m just-” Klaus stepped back and fell into the bin. “I just misplaced something. That’s all.”

“Whatever it is you lost, Klaus, maybe you should find urgency in finding. For Pogo’s sake.” You said. You had a sneaking suspicion that he was referring to a very important red book. But you really didn’t want to think about the fact that your brother could have thrown out something so hugely important.

“Oh! Found it! Thank god!” Klaus exclaimed, ignoring you. He was holding half of a bagel. Then, he looked you in the eye and bit it. He gulped. “Delicious.”

“I’m done funding your drug habit.” Five said before walking away. You gave Klaus one last look, waved, and followed.

“Come on! You don’t- Maybe I just wanna hang out with my siblings. Not you.” Klaus kept shouting.

Five snuck up to the plumbing van parked at the end of the alley. You both got in and he started the van.

* * *

The two of you sat in front of Meritech. According to Five, you were waiting for Lance to show up. Five’s intuition had served him well all those years at the Commission, so you knew well to trust it. Unfortunately, it was incredibly boring waiting for him. Five wasn’t much of a conversationalist anymore.

Finally, Lance walked up to the building. He was carrying a tray of coffee and looking around him suspiciously. Five noticed immediately. He tensed and leaned forward, his eyes not leaving him once. The second Lance walked inside, Five relaxed a bit. Then, he turned to look at his bag.

He mumbled and opened his bag. He handed you two empty alcohol bottles and lifted Delores out. “Sorry you were in there for so long, Delores.” He paused. “No, I’m not drunk. I’m working.” He looked back over toward the building before turning to look back at her. “Yes, it’s about the eye thing. This is the place it was made. Or… will be made.” He sighed. “We just have to wait.” It was strange watching your brother talk to a mannequin. Of course, you understood, but that didn’t make it less weird to see him have a one-sided conversation.

“Five, can I see the eye?” You asked after a few moments of silence.

He looked at you strangely but handed it over nonetheless. The eye felt important in your palm. You could do this. Deep breath. You closed your eyes and let your power wash over you.

A wave of cold washed over you. Your powers reached out, trying to grip its future… or past… or whatever… Every attempt to reach out to it just escaped you. But it was there.

You took a deep breath and focused again. Again, you just barely skimmed it. An image flickered too fast for you to see.

Something warm touched your hand, bringing you back. You opened your eyes. Five was staring at you expectedly. You shook your head and sighed. Damnit.

* * *

You were watching people casually walk around in front of Meritech. You’d been there probably a few hours now. And you were regretting not bringing a book or something. Five had fallen asleep about a minute ago. You didn’t bother waking him. He needed it. Neither of you’d gotten much sleep since he came back and you had a sneaking suspicion he hadn’t had a good night sleep since he was 13. You watched him and smiled. He looked so peaceful and calm when he was asleep. It was in direct contrast to his normal expression.

Suddenly, Five started struggling. “Five?” You asked, nudging him. He didn’t seem to hear you.

“No.” He mumbled. He jerked a bit.

“Five!” You shook him, feeling more panicked the more his face twisted in fear.

“NO!”

“Five! Five, wake up!” You practically yelled. He jerked awake and pulled back from you. His breathing was ragged. He looked at you with wide eyes. “Hey,” You whispered. “Are you okay?”

He nodded absentmindedly, eyes unfocused.

“Talk to me, Five.”

“I was back there.” He whispered.

Immediately, you grabbed his hands. Your thumbs rubbed circles into the back of his hands. “We’re going to stop it.” You said. “I don’t know how, but we’re going to.” You paused. “You talk to me anytime, Five, okay? Even if you just need an ear.”

He gave you a sad smile. “Thanks.”

Before you could say anything else, there was a knock on your door. Luther leaned down to look through the window. You shot him an inquisitive look.

He opened the door. “Do you mind…?” He asked, gesturing to your seat.

You crossed your arms. “Yes.” Luther glared at you. You sighed. “Fine.” You got out and climbed into the back with Delores.

Luther clambered into the passenger seat. His head hit the ceiling and his movement caused the whole van to shake. Finally, after a great amount of struggle, he closed the door. “You okay?” He asked Five.

“You shouldn’t be… How did you find us?”

“Um…” Luther gestured his head back toward you. You furrowed your brow and looked behind you.

Klaus’ presence surprised you. You hadn’t noticed him when you climbed in. He had Delores in his arms. “Hey, a little privacy, guys. We’re really hitting it off back here.” Klaus said, dancing with Delores.

You grabbed for Delores the same time Five threw a piece of paper at him.

“Get out! You can’t be here!” Five shouted. “We’re in the middle of something.”

You took Delores away from Klaus and he pushed his way up to the front. “Any luck finding your one-eyed man?” Klaus asked, slinging his arm around your neck and pulling you close.

“No.” You both said.

“What’s he talkin’ about?” Luther asked.

“Does it matter? It’s Klaus.” Five replied.

“What do you want, Luther?” You asked. You leaned into Klaus to look over at him. Klaus didn’t seem to mind.

“Um… So, Grace may have had something to do with Dad’s death. So I need you both to come back to the Academy, alright? It’s important.” Luther said. You rolled your eyes. Father’s death wasn’t important anymore. It had done its job in bringing you all together. Now, you had more important things to deal with.

Five held the same sentiment. “’It’s important.’ You have no concept of what’s important.”

“Hey.” Klaus interjected. “Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?” He laughed. “It was so painful.” You chuckled despite yourself. Klaus always knew how to make people feel just a bit more joyful, even though they treated him poorly.

“What are you still doing here?” Luther asked.

“What? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?”

“Oh, come off it, Luther. Klaus is allowed to be here. It’s you we don’t want around.” You said, pulling Klaus close.

“We’re trying to have a serious conversation.”

“What, and I’m incapable of being serious? Is that what you’re saying?” Klaus asked, gesturing to himself.

“Luther’s got a point, you should get out.” Five said.

“Five!” You exclaimed.

“What?” Klaus asked. His voice broke.

Five gestured toward the door and you sighed. Klaus kissed your forehead and got out of the van. “Fine!” He yelled before shutting the door.

“He already knows a bit, there was no need to kick him out…” You grumbled.

“What the hell are you two up to?” Luther asked.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.” Luther replied. “Last I checked, I’m still the leader of this family.” You scoffed at that.

“Well, last I checked, I’m 28 years older than you.” Five said.

Luther sighed before turning back to Five. “You know what your problem is?”

“Really hoping you’ll tell me.” Five said sarcastically.

“You think you’re better than us. You always have. Even when we were kids.” Five’s jaw clenched as Luther spoke. “But the truth is, you’re just as messed up as the rest of us… We’re all you have. And you know it.”

“I don’t _think_ that I’m better than you, Number One. I _know_ I am.”

“He’s right.” You said. “Five is better than all of us, Luther. Maybe instead of getting mad about it, you should try to be better.”

Five looked at you then started talking again. “I’ve done unimaginable things, things you couldn’t even comprehend.”

“Right.”

“Just to get back here and save you all.”

“Hey, bitches!” Klaus screamed as he ran past. His arms were full of groceries and a security guard was chasing after him down the middle of the road.

“Now, I’m starting to wonder if that was the wisest decision.” Five continued as he watched Klaus.

“Well, I’m glad you did.” You said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned back and gave you a small, almost exasperated smile.

“Are you coming or not?” Luther finally asked.

You looked over at Five. “I’ll go. You stay.”

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the living area. You were standing back next to Klaus. There was a small television screen set up on the bar. As the video played, you didn’t know how to feel. You knew the truth, but seeing it was almost a different story. You never liked your father, but watching him die almost made you sad. The key there being almost.

“I mean, do you really think Mom would hurt Dad?” Vanya asked.

“You haven’t been home in a long time, Vanya. Maybe you don’t know Grace anymore.” Luther asked harshly.

“If he was poisoned,” Diego said, “it would have shown in the coroner’s report.”

Luther immediately got defensive. “Well, I don’t need a report to tell me what I can see with my own eyes.”

“Maybe all that low gravity in space messed with your vision.” Diego pushed the rewind button and started the tape over. “Look closer. Dad has his monocle. Mom stands up. Monocle’s gone.”

“Oh, yeah!” Klaus exclaimed.

“She wasn’t poisoning him. She was… taking it. To clean it.”

“Then where was it? No, I’ve searched the house, including her things. She doesn’t have it.”

You watched Diego carefully. Of course, you knew what happened to the monocle, mostly because of your powers but also because it was obvious.

“That’s because I took it from her. After the funeral.”

“You’ve had the monocle this whole time? What the hell, Diego?” Allison asked.

“Give it to me.” Luther demanded.

“I threw it away.”

“You what?”

“Luther, you’re so desperate to blame someone for Father’s death. If you found that monocle, you’d be doing what you’re doing now.” You pointed out, walking forward.

“Thank you!” Diego said, gesturing to you with his knife. “Look, I knew that if you found it on Mom, you’d lose your shit, just like you’re doing right now.

“Diego, you son of a bitch.” Luther growled, stepping forward threateningly. Diego pushed you out of the way and raised his fists.

“Hey. No. Calm down.” Vanya said. “Look, I know Dad wasn’t exactly an open book. But I do remember one thing he said. Mom was, well, designed to be a caretaker, but… also a protector.”

“What does that mean?” Allison asked.

“She was programmed to intervene if someone’s life was in jeopardy.”

“Well, if her hardware is degrading, then… We need to turn her off.” Luther concluded.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait.” Diego said quickly. “She’s not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet. She feels things, I’ve seen it!”

“She just stood there, Diego, and watched our father die.” Luther said, gesturing over to the television.

“I’m with Luther.” Allison said.

“Surprise, surprise.”

“Shut up.”

Diego and Luther turned to Vanya. “I… I don’t…” Vanya stuttered.

“Yeah, she shouldn’t get a vote.” Diego said.

“Hey!” You shouted. “She gets a vote.”

“I was gonna say that I agree with you.”

“Okay. She should get a vote.”

“What about you, stoner boy? What do you got?” Diego asked Klaus.

Klaus was leaning against a pole. “Oh, so, what? You need my help now? Oh, ‘get out of the van, Klaus!’ ‘Well, welcome back to the van.’”

“What van?” Allison asked.

Luther scoffed. “What’s it gonna be, Klaus?”

“I’m with Diego, because screw you! And if Ben were here, he’d agree with me.” Klaus said angrily before hissing to the side.

“I’m with Diego.” You said. “She’s our mom. We can’t kill her.”

“Wait.”

“So that’s four. To two.” Diego said.

“Vote’s not final yet.” Allison pointed out.

“What?” You asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Five’s not here. The whole family has to vote. We owe each other that.”

“Five doesn’t care. He’s… we’ve got bigger things to worry about.” You said arms crossed. This was not how you expected this day to go.

“Right.”

“No, we should wait.”

With that, everyone but you, Diego, and Vanya left. Diego turned around. Mom was standing in the archway, watching. Diego walked over to her. You and Vanya followed.

“Hey,” he whispered, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was looking down, like she wasn’t fully there almost. “How long have you been here?”

Slowly, she looked up. “You all seem upset. I’ll make cookies.” Then, she walked away.

Odd. “I’ll see you guys later.” You said, nodded to each of them before walking back to your room. You’d catch up with Five later. Right now, you needed to see if you could get anything off the damn eye.

* * *

You tried into the nighttime. Occasionally, you were able to grasp onto its future. Visions of a stormy night the only thing you were able to see. It wasn’t particularly helpful, but it was something.

You sighed. This wasn’t getting you much of anywhere. You ran a hand through your hair. Maybe you needed a break. Yeah, that sounded good. Carefully, you tucked the eye into your pocket and stood up. The second you did, your vision turned.

_You were in a motel room. It was shoddy, but not the worst you’d seen. There were two beds. In the center of the room sat Klaus. He was only wearing a bath towel. He was covered in blood and sweaty. He was clearly going through withdrawal. Hazel and Cha-Cha were standing next to the kitchenette, talking. You couldn’t hear what they were saying._

Suddenly, everything blurred. You pushed the vision further. Time moved.

_They dug through Klaus’ jacket and pulled out a little baggie. Their voices were muffled, difficult to understand. Hazel crushed the bag underfoot. Klaus started begging._

_“Where’s your brother?”_

Gunshots threw you back into reality. You stumbled, catching yourself on the bed. You pushed yourself up and rushed to the door. You jerked it open quickly. Diego was pressed against the wall just outside. He looked over at you with wide eyes and motioned you to get back inside.

Heavy footsteps told you the gunmen were coming closer. The second a large man wearing a blue bear head – Hazel – turned the corner, Diego attacked him.

“Cha-Cha, shoot him!” Hazel yelled.

You took the opportunity to run around the corner. Diego kicked Hazel and Cha-Cha fired at you. Quickly, you grabbed Diego’s hand and took off running.

The gunfire continued as you turned onto the balcony overlooking the living area. Diego pulled you both over the railing. Diego landed first on the couch. You landed on top of him with a grunt. You rolled off quickly and he pulled you behind the couch, facing the fireplace.

Their heavy footsteps sounded down the stairs. There was a beat of silence. Diego scrambled to a safer place and covered his head. You followed. The bullets started again.

A bullet hit the wall just next to you. You gasped. Fear settled in your throat. Time flickered. You looked up at the pause in sound. You’d almost forgotten you could do that.

The gunfire stopped suddenly. There were sounds of fighting, most likely from Allison and Luther. You and Diego got up. Hazel was holding Allison by the neck. Diego didn’t waste any time and ran out to fight him.

“Let her go!” He yelled, jumping on top of Hazel. Luther came over and threw him across the room.

Everyone stumbled back. You walked over.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Allison asked.

“They’re here for Five.” You said, voice shaky. 

“You’re welcome.” Luther said to Diego.

“I was doing fine.”

They started to argue. Then the gunfire started back up again. You ducked.

“Deep breath. Focus on the fear.” You whispered. You took a deep breath. You could do this. A moment passed. The gunfire stopped.

You looked up. It was all frozen. You did it! Carefully, you stood up and ducked under the floating bullets above Diego. You grabbed his arm.

“Diego, we need to go.” You said, pulling him up.

He looked around in wonder for a second. “Are you doing this?”

You nodded. “I don’t know for how long, though. So come on!” Time flickered and few bullets hit the wall loudly. “Hurry!”

As soon as you were clear of the stream of bullets, time unfroze. Luther and Allison ran into the hidden door. Luther paused to look for the both of you, but Diego yelled at him to go. Then, Diego grabbed your hand tightly and pulled you to a hiding spot. “Stay here.” He told you before disappearing.

Your breath shook as Hazel walked in. You couldn’t really see what he was doing from your position. You needed to get out of here and find Klaus. You took a deep breath. Focus.

“Hello?” A voice, Vanya’s voice asked before you could move. “Guys? Is everyone okay?” There was a pregnant pause. “Hello? Guys?” Her voice was closer that time. Shit. Shit. Shit.

You ran out from your position just in time to see Hazel smack Vanya onto the table. “Vanya!”

“Hey, asshole.” Luther.

The second Hazel was away from Vanya, you grabbed her off the table. “You okay?” She nodded despite the blood on her face.

“Vanya, Y/N, get out of here!”

You pulled her further into the room. You looked around quickly, your mind too frazzled to think clearly. You pulled her behind the bar. She closed her eyes and leaned against you at the sound of heavy footsteps. After a few baited seconds, they left.

You pulled her back out and ran to the foyer. Luther was underneath the chandelier. He started to push himself up. The more he did, the more his clothes ripped. Ape-like fur appeared where skin should’ve been. When he stood up fully, you gasped. What did Father do to him? He stood there for a moment, just looking at Allison, before running up the stairs.

Allison walked over to you two. She was obviously shocked.

“Did you know?” Vanya asked.

“No.” She whispered.

* * *

Allison handed Vanya a cloth.

“Who were those people?” Vanya asked softly.

“I don’t know. But we are lucky to be alive.” Allison replied.

“I know who they are.” You whispered. They both looked at you. “They attacked me and Five the other day.” Vanya pressed the cloth onto her head a bit more. “You sure you’re okay?”

Vanya nodded. Diego walked in and started pacing. He looked like he’d been crying. A vision flashed through your mind. The one from the funeral. Mom was dead.

“Diego?” Allison asked softly.

“What are you still doing here?” Diego asked Vanya.

“I’m just trying to help.” She replied.

“No, you could’ve been killed.” Diego snapped. “Or gotten any of us killed.” He turned to Allison and you. “She is a liability.”

You wiped away a stray tear. “She’s not. She’s our sister, not a liability.”

Allison ignored what you said. “I think what he’s trying to say is that this kind of stuff is dangerous.” She took a breath and looked down at her hands. “You’re just…”

“Not like you.” When no one responded, Vanya stormed out.

“That’s not what I… Vanya wait!” Allison said, going after her.

“Let her go. It’s for the best.”

You glared at Diego. “She’s our sister. Treat her better.”

“She could’ve been hurt.”

“So could’ve you.” You replied. “You’re lucky I was there.”

You got up and went upstairs. Half-way up the stairs, a sickening thought crossed your mind. Klaus. You sprinted upstairs and toward his room. “Klaus! Klaus? Where are you?” You called, looking around frantically.

He wasn’t anywhere to be found. Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	4. Man on the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your brothers have to find Five after Hazel and Cha-Cha attacked the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, apocalypse, grief, alcohol  
> 1x04  
> A/N: Flashbacks and visions are in italics.

_After Five left, everything was different. The house felt colder, less comforting. Most of the others blamed you for not stopping him. The only ones who would even talk to you were Diego and Klaus. On top of that, you’d lost your best friend. You and Five were always super close. You trained together. You hung out on breaks together. Trauma bonds like no other, that’s for sure. So knowing he was in literal hell and you couldn’t do anything broke your heart. You could have never have predicted the amount of pain and loss you felt._

_Most nights, you didn’t get much sleep. Your visions were hard to control and were especially prominent in your dreams. The most common visions were of Five. Him finding your bodies, him trying to survive. You always woke up crying after those. On those nights, Klaus, or on occasions Diego, would come in and hold you until you fell back asleep. They helped anchor you to reality. You guessed that’s why Father never stopped you._

_As time went on, it hurt less. Everyone blamed you less. You got on better with everyone again. You started feeling a lot better, happier. You went years without an emotionally painful vision that made you cry. Training continued, life moved on, you grew up._

_Then Ben died._

_You’d saw him die in a vision about a week before it happened. The first thing you did was tell Father. He forbade you from telling the others. You tried to disobey, but he did everything in his power to prevent you from being near them._

_Ben died. Guilt and loss and sadness were the only emotions you could feel. No one would talk to you. They blamed you for not doing anything. The only person who talked to you eventually was Klaus. He told you Ben was pissed at how everyone was treating you. Eventually, Vanya came around to forgive you as well. No one else ever really did._

_You moved out soon after with a promise to Klaus and Vanya to keep in contact._

* * *

You woke up crying. Sunlight shone in your eyes. You were in Klaus’ bedroom in your clothes from last night. Memories of trying and trying to get visions of Klaus, of where he was, flashed through your mind. You sat on the edge of the bed and put your head in your hands. What were you gonna do?

A knock on the door broke the silence. “Y/N?” Allison asked, stepping into your line of vision.

“Hey.” You whispered. She was dressed in a pretty oversized sweater that fell off her shoulder.

“I need to show you something.” She said. Her voice was quieter than normal. You nodded and followed her.

She brought you to Mom’s sitting area. Mom was sitting there, her head angled downward. Her eyes were opened and vacant. Her arm was extended and torn open. Wires were ripped out. Despite this, the cuts looked clean, like someone lovingly turned her off.

“The two guys last night, they did this.” She said. “I just don’t understand why.”

You kneeled down in front of Mom and held her lifeless hand. “They were looking for Five.” You whispered. Yeah, you knew this was coming, but that doesn’t mean it hurt any less.

“What? Why?”

You sighed and looked back over to her. “He never said.” You were quiet for a moment before you stood back up. “Does Diego know?”

Allison shook her head. “He’s going to be so heartbroken.”

You nodded sadly. The look on Allison’s face told you she was heartbroken too. “Come here.” You said, opening your arms. She didn’t hesitate in falling into them. She buried her face into your neck and hugged tight. Your neck was damp with her tears. You rubbed her back. “It’s okay.” You whispered, squeezing her. “It’ll be okay.”

* * *

Diego and Luther found you on your way out of the house. You were getting ready to go meet Five again at Meritech. Hopefully, he found something. Then maybe he could help you find Klaus.

“Hey, Y/N, you got a minute?” Diego asked as he came down the stairs.

You stopped and looked over at him. You glanced back over at the door. “Not really, why?”

“Where’s Five?”

“Um… why?”

Diego sighed. “He’s been missing since yesterday and those guys from last night are looking for him.”

“Right.” You sighed. This was not what you needed right now. The apocalypse was in less than a week and you had a brother to find on top of it. “Well, I was just about to go meet him. If you want to come?”

* * *

They were terrible company on your walk to Meritech. They both didn’t talk the entire time. As much as you expected a barrage of questions, the silence was definitely worse.

Finally, you reached the van. You all sped up.

“This is it. He’s still here. This is Five’s van.” Luther said.

Luther went over to the passenger side. Diego followed him. You walked over to the driver’s seat and looked through the window. Five wasn’t there.

“Where’d you go?” You whispered to yourself. The van shook as Luther fiddled with the locked door.

You walked back around to see Diego picking the door. You smirked. Diego opened the door and moved to go in. Luther tried to go in too.

“I’m One.”

Diego rolled his eyes and opened the sliding door. You joined him there. Diego pulled over Five’s green bag. Together, you and him rooted through it. Delores was gone, but Vanya’s book full of notes and various papers remained. You handed Diego the book and kept going through the papers. What did he see last night?

Suddenly, Diego whistled. He held open Vanya’s book to the title page. “I know where to find Five.” A library stamp from Argyle Public Library was underneath Vanya’s name surrounded by Five’s math.

You were skeptical. “Alright. Let’s go then.”

* * *

When you walked into the library, it felt incredibly familiar. Like you’d seen it in a vision before. You probably had.

“Let’s split up.” Luther said as you walked further in.

“Wow, great thinking.” Diego replied before walking off.

You rolled your eyes and walked over to the elevator. You hit the top floor. The ride up didn’t take long. You exited and turned right. You leaned against the railing and took a deep breath. Five’s green bag, while filled with little, felt heavy on your back. Why the hell did Five go here of all places? Your hand slipped into your pocket to fiddle with the eye. Then, you heard a sleepy sigh next to you. 

Five was lying propped up against the railing. He was asleep and, judging by the bottles next to him, drunk. His arm was wrapped around Delores. There were notebooks scattered around him and scribbles all over the walls.

“Shit, Five.” You said, kneeling over next to him. He mumbled, but didn’t wake up. “The apocalypse is coming and you’re drunk in a library?”

When he didn’t respond, you started cleaning up the mess around him. The books went into his bag. So did the pens. The alcohol bottles you picked up and threw in the nearby trashcan.

The elevator dinged and a few people walked out. At the sight of you and Five, they started laughing. “Where are his parents?” One of the women asked you.

“Sorry, he just fell asleep reading.” You replied, pushing past the onlookers.

“I’m gonna call security.” She said.

“No, please, we were just leaving.” You quickly responded.

She huffed and walked away. Suddenly, Diego and Luther came around the corner. Diego let out a breath.

“Is he, um…?” Luther asked.

Diego smirked. “Drunk as a skunk.”

“Yes, now can you please help me?” You asked, swinging the bag back over your shoulder. “We need to get him out of here.”

* * *

It was night by the time you started making your way home. Luther was carrying Five, who was clinging to Delores in his drunken state. You and Diego were walking ahead of him.

“Well, we can’t go back to the house. It’s not secure. Those psychopaths could come back at any moment.” Luther said.

“My place is closer.” Diego responded. “No one will look for him there.”

Five burped and sighed. “If you vomit on me…” Luther mumbled.

“You know what’s funny?” Five asked, throwing his head back to look at you. “Ah! I’m going through puberty.” He scoffed and looked at Luther. “Twice. And I, I drank that whole bottle didn’t I?”

“Yup.” You replied, watching him carefully.

“That’s what you do when the world you love goes bye-bye. Poof,” He gestured outwards with his arm. “it’s gone. What are you guys talking about?”

You sighed. “Hazel and Cha-Cha attacked the Academy last night.”

“They came looking for you.” Diego added. “So I need you to focus. What do they want?”

“Hazel and Cha-Cha.”

“Who?” Diego asked, looking back.

“Ah, the best of the best. Except for me, of course.” Five slurred.

“The best of what?” Luther asked.

“You know, Delores always said she hated when I drink. She said it made me surly.” Five rambled.

“Hey!” Diego shouted, interrupting him. He turned around and walked over to Five. “I need you to focus. What do this Hazel and Cha-Cha want?” Five gave him a wide smile. “We just want to protect you.”

“Protect me. I don’t need your protection, Diego. Do you have any idea how many people I’ve killed? I’m the four frickin’ horsemen. The apocalypse is coming.” Then, he turned around and vomited over Luther’s arm.

You sighed. Five finished vomiting and turned back around. “Where would Hazel and Cha-Cha be at?” You asked. Klaus was still in trouble and you didn’t have any idea where to even start looking.

Five shrugged and lazily smiled at you. “A motel, probably.” He mumbled.

“That’s not helpful…” You muttered under your breath.

You walked further ahead, frustrated beyond belief.

_A man, face blurred, stood in his kitchen. In front of his sink. He was talking on the phone. The cord was stretched from across the room. His words were muffled. He stopped talking and turned on the water. There was an orange prescription bottle in his hands. He opened it and poured the pills down the drain. The bottle label was blurry. Out of focus. The letters were just barely understandable. V?_

Your vision cleared to reveal the alleyway. An arm was around your waist, holding you up. Your legs were bent and felt a bit like jelly.

“Hey, there. You back with us?” A low, rough voice said.

“Diego?” You looked up to him. He smiled softly down at you and helped you stand. “Sorry. Vision.”

Diego nodded but didn’t say anything. You started walking again. The entire time, Diego hovered next to you, almost like he was waiting to catch you again.

* * *

Apparently, Diego lived in the boiler room of a gym. It was small considering, but it was definitely Diego. Luther placed Five, who had fallen asleep sometime on the walk there, on the bed. You placed Delores on a nearby chair carefully and put Five’s bag down next to her.

“Funny.” Diego said, turning your attention to them both standing over Five. “If I didn’t know he was such a prick, I’d say he looks almost adorable in his sleep.”

“Well, don’t worry. He’ll sober up eventually. Be back to his normal, unpleasant self.” Luther replied.

“Yeah, I can’t wait that long. I need to find out what his connection is to these lunatics before someone else dies.”

Luther bit his lip and looked over at Five. “All that stuff he was saying before… What do you think he meant by that?” He asked Diego, not you.

Diego held up his finger. A creaking sounded outside. He pulled out a knife and went over to the door. Then, he jerked the door open and prepared to throw a knife.

“You throw another one of those goddamn knives at me, I’m pressin’ charges.” An old man said. Diego visibly relaxed.

“What do you want, Al?” He asked.

An old man in a blue cap walked in. “I ain’t your secretary.”

“Yeah.”

“Some lady called for you, said she needs your help.”

Diego walked back down the stairs. “What lady?”

“I dunno. Some, uh, detective. I think she said her name was, uh, Blotch or somethin’.”

“Patch?” Diego asked. Al shrugged. “She needs my help.” Diego muttered before going toward the door.

“She needs you to meet her at that motel, a dump on Calhoun.”

“When?”

“About half an hour ago. Uh, said she found your brother.” Al said then left.

Diego looked over at Five. “Klaus. Shit.” You said, standing up.

Diego looked at you with wide eyes before sprinting out the door. “Go. We’ll wait here with…” Luther started before getting cut off by the door slamming. “…him.” 

You sighed and sat back next to Five. You rested a hand against his leg. “Now we just have to wait for his dumbass to wake up.” God, you just hoped Klaus was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	5. Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tells Luther about the apocalypse, who then joins you and him in your efforts to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death/Dying, apocalypse, murder (mentions), PTSD, gun violence, dead body, car crash, cursing  
> 1x05  
> A/N: Flashbacks and visions are in italics.

Five and you sat on Diego’s bed. Luther was sitting on a yellow chair just across from you. As Five regaled his story, you let your mind wander back to the memories of those visions. The longer he was in the apocalypse, the less visions you had of him, so you only saw the beginning of his life there. You just couldn’t connect to his position in the timeline after a certain point.

_When Five made his final jump and ended up in the apocalypse, the first thing he did was run home. The Academy was in ruins. The iron gates warped, but still standing. Flames roared inside the carcass of the large building._

_“Vanya!” He yelled. “Y/N! Ben!” No answer. “Dad!” Again, no one. “Anyone!”_

_He looked around before attempting to spatial jump once more. His hands lit up blue, but creaked and whooshed instead of working. “Come on!” He begged. He tried again. “Shit.” Defeated, he dropped his hands. He was stuck. He fell to his knees in front of the burning building and started to cry. The paper in pocket crinkled at the movement. Frantically, he pulled it out._

_The paper was a letter to him. Full of sadness and apologizes, all the things you couldn’t tell him. But, more importantly, with a message. Find me._

_It wasn’t until he had started gathering things – including Delores - in a little red wagon he’d found that he saw them. The first thing he noticed was a hand sticking out from under some rubble. It was clutching a bloody prosthetic eye. He kneeled down and pulled it from the stiff fingers. He looked over the rubble at the owner of the hand. An older Luther._

_Five looked around again. More bodies. He ran over, clearly panicked. An older Diego and Allison were buried under debris. Five shook Diego’s body. No response._

_Five walked around a large pile of debris to two more bodies. Klaus and your bodies were laying there. Klaus’ arm was upturned, revealing the telling umbrella tattoo of the Umbrella Academy._

_Suddenly, your body moved slightly. You were clinging to life, just barely. You were dying, that much was clear, but you were determined to stay alive for just a bit longer. For Five. Five rushed over to you. You were slightly buried under rubble and your legs were pinned under a slab of concrete. Careful not to hurt you further, he pushed some of the rubble off your chest._

_“Y/N?” He asked, his voice cracking._

_You blinked a few times before looking up at him. You couldn’t speak. Weakly, you gestured toward your inner coat pocket. Five scrambled to open it. He pulled out a black leather-bound notebook._

_You gave him a small pained smile and opened your mouth to speak. Instead, you coughed a bit, like you were trying to clear your throat. Tears were practically pouring down Five’s cheeks. “Love.” You whispered. Your voice crackled. You coughed immediately after the word left your lips._

_“Hey,” He whispered. “Don’t talk.”_

_You shook your head. “Be.” You said through the cough. “Okay.” You coughed again, this time splattering out blood._

_“No, no, no! Y/N!” Five rushed, holding the back of your head. “Please! You can’t!” You continued your bloody coughs, barely able to catch your breath between them. Five’s face was wet with tears. His eyes were red._

_Finally, your coughing slowed down and you took in a rattled breath. “Love.” You whispered._

_“I love you, too.” Five wiped some blood off your dirty cheek. Suddenly, your breaths became more labored and shallower. You let out a small cough, but you didn’t have the energy to clear your lungs. Five grabbed your hand and whispered your name. No response. He shook your shoulders and cried your name. Still no response. “No, no, no, please…” His eyes glanced over your face. A sob tore through him. There was a vacant look in your eyes. Your face was slack. Your breathing was no longer visible. You were dead._

After Five finished, Luther sat in silence, processing. You didn’t blame him. The apocalypse was heavy stuff. You and Five have just been dealing with it since you were kids.

Finally, he spoke. “When’s it supposed to happen? This… apocalypse.”

“I can’t give you the exact hour, but…” Five said in a solemn voice, “from what I could gather, we have four days left.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“We did. You didn’t believe us.” You said.

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Five said at the exact same time.

“Of course it would. We could’ve banded together and helped you try to stop this thing.”

“For the record, you already tried.” Five replied.

Luther looked taken aback. “What do you mean?”

Five looked down. You could tell his eyes were glassy from your position next to him. Immediately, you grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I found all of you.” He finally said. “Your bodies.”

“We die?” Luther asked.

“Horribly.” Five paused and squeezed your hand tightly. “You were together, trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world.”

“Wait, how do you know that?”

You pulled the eye out of your pocket with your unoccupied hand and unwrapped it from its cloth. Five grabbed it from you. “This was clutched in your dead hand when I found you.” He tossed it to Luther. “Must’ve ripped it out of their head right before you went down.”

Luther looked at the eye, then back at you. “Whose head?”

“Like I said, I don’t know.”

Luther examined it before saying, “Well, there’s a serial number on the back. Think maybe you could try-”

Quickly, you interrupted. “It’s a dead end. We’ve looked.”

Five chuckled cynically. “It’s just another hunk of glass.” Luther handed it back over to Five who handed it back to you.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Diego stormed in. “Piece of shit.” You and Luther stood up and you put yourself between Five and Diego. He stormed over toward Five. “Do you have any idea what you just did?” He lunged at Five, but Luther grabbed him first. “Nope, let me… Get your ape hands off of me!” Diego struggled.

Luther lifted him off the ground with ease. “I can do this as long as it takes you to calm down.”

Diego stopped struggling and panted. “Fine.”

Luther dropped him to his feet and looked down at him. “Now, wanna tell us what you’re talkin’ about?”

Diego’s face was painted with pain and anger. “Our brother’s been pretty busy since he got back. He was in the middle of that shootout at Griddy’s, and then at Gimble Brothers, after the guys in masks attacked the Academy, looking for him.” He angrily pointed at Five behind your back.

“None of which is any of your concern.” Five deadpanned. You glanced back at Five and shot him a look telling him to shut up.

“It is now.” Diego responded, “They just killed my friend.”

Luther turned around and looked at Five and you. “Who are they, Five?”

Five looked down and swallowed before answering. “They work for my former employer. A woman called the Handler. She sent them to stop me.” He quickly glanced over at you. “Us. Then, soon as Diego’s friend got in their way, well, fair game.”

“And now they’re my fair game. And I’m gonna see to it they pay.” Diego replied before turning and walking toward the door.

“That would be a mistake, Diego. They’ve killed far more dangerous than you.” Five called after him.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” He replied and walked out the door with a slam.

You sighed and sat back down next to Five. “He has no idea what he’s getting into.”

“Former employer?” Luther suddenly asked. “What’s this really about? And don’t give me any of this ‘It’s none of your business’ crap, alright?”

“Well, it’s a long story.” Luther didn’t say anything, just sat down.

So, Five told the story of how he met the Handler, way in the distant future of the apocalypse past your sight. She offered him a way out. A way home. The only thing he’d have to do was protect and eliminate threats to the timeline. The contract lasted for five years and after he could return to whenever and wherever he’d like.

“They turned me into the perfect instrument for rehabilitation of the time continuum. Or ‘corrections’ as they called them. I wasn’t the only one. There are others like me. Beings out of time, fractured, extracted from the lives they knew. I don’t know how they got there. But I do know that none of them were as good as me.” Five said.

“They didn’t realize it, but I was biding my time, trying to figure out the right equation so I could get back. If I could just get back, I knew I could stop the apocalypse. Save the world. So I broke my contract.”

During Five’s story, you got up and rummaged through Diego’s pantry. There wasn’t much, but there was enough to make a sandwich. Five’s story pained you, but you couldn’t focus on it. The guilt would eat you alive if you did.

You handed the finished sandwich and a mug of water to Five. “So, you were a hitman?” Luther asked.

“Yes.”

“Uh… I mean, you had a code, right? You didn’t kill just anybody.”

Five held the mug in his hands and was looking off at the floor. The sandwich sat next to him on the bed. “No code. We took out anyone who messed with the timeline.”

“What about innocent people?” Luther asked innocently.

“It was the only way I could get back here.”

“But that’s murder.” Luther said in disbelief.

“Jesus, Luther, grow up.” Five retorted. “We’re not kids anymore. There’s no such thing as good guys or bad guys. There’s just people, goin’ about their lives. But when the world ends, all those people die, including our family.” Five sighed. “Time changes everything.”

The sound of a bus passing triggered a strange feeling. Like something tugging then clicking back into place. Suddenly, a presence you had been trying to reach out to while Five was passed out was there. Klaus.

Quickly, you stood up. “Let’s get home. We need to come up with a plan.”

* * *

The second you were inside the Academy, you rushed upstairs, leaving your brothers confused in the entrance. You ran through the halls until you reached the bedrooms.

“Klaus?” You called as you looked into each room. “Klaus?” You finally reached his bedroom, but it was empty. “Fuck…” You mumbled. You turned around. He was sitting with his head on his knees in the bathtub. He was naked, covered in water, and breathing hard.

“Klaus!” You called and ran over to him. You kneeled next to the tub and rubbed his cold back. “Hey, you’re okay.” You whispered. He let out a deep exhale. He was shaking. Badly. That’s when you took notice of the blood smeared on the tub side. “Are you hurt?” You whispered. He shook his head. “Okay, then let’s get you out and dressed okay?” He nodded and you handed him a towel. “I’ll be in the hall, okay?”

Once Klaus was dry and wrapped in a towel, he walked silently to his bedroom and closed the door to change. You stayed just outside like you told him until he opened the door again. He was wearing only his leather pants and some dog tags.

He was still shaking, but not as bad as before. “Do you wanna talk about it?” You asked, sitting on his bed. Klaus didn’t respond. “Do you need a hug?” Klaus sighed and nodded. You stood and wrapped your brother into the biggest hug you could manage. He leaned into you and hugged you tight. He shook a bit and your shoulder felt damp. “It’s okay, Klaus. You’re okay.” You whispered, rubbing your hand gently along his back. After a few minutes, he pulled back. “Hey, I’m here whenever you want to talk, okay?”

He nodded and pulled out of your embrace. He didn’t say anything, but he gave you a small smile. Then, he returned to dig through his clothes for a shirt.

No one said anything until the knock on the door. Five was standing there, clearly concerned. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Klaus whispered. “Yeah, I just… long night.”

Five chuckled. “More than one, from the looks of it.”

“Yeah.” Klaus grunted as he put on a gray shirt and stretched.

“Don’t remember the dog tags.”

“Yeah, they belonged to a friend.” He said, pulling his shirt down.

“How about that new tattoo?” Five continued. You glanced over at Five inquisitively. He wasn’t suggesting what you think he was suggesting, was he?

“You know, I don’t totally remember even getting it. Like I said, it was a long night.” He motioned for Five to leave.

Five grinned widely and chuckled. “You did it, didn’t you?”

“What are you talkin’ about?”

“You know,” Five walked into the room. “I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus.”

Klaus sat down next to you. “Symptoms of what?”

“The jet lag. Full body itch. Headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain. You gonna tell me about it?” Five said, his tone caring.

Klaus sighed and looked over at you before responding. “Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn’t find you, they took me hostage instead.” You sucked in a breath.

“And in return, you stole their briefcase.”

“Yeah. I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever.” He sighed. “And then I opened it.”

“And the next thing you knew, you were… where? Or should I say when?” Five said, almost giddy despite his brother’s clear suffering.

“What difference does it make?”

“What diff… Uh… Okay, how long were you gone?” 

“Almost a year.” Klaus responded numbly. Guilt was crawling its way inside you now.

Five stopped pacing and looked directly at Klaus. “A year?” He gaped. His mind was whirling. “Do you know what this means?”

“Yeah, I’m ten months older now.”

“No, this isn’t any sort of joke, Klaus. Hazel and Cha-Cha will do whatever they can to get the briefcase.” He looked around. “Where is it now?”

“Gone. I destroyed it. Poof.” Klaus was clearly numb. But it wasn’t the normal high numb, more emotional numb.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Five seethed.

“Lay off, Five.” You quickly defended.

“What do you care?” Klaus raised his voice over you.

“What do I care? I needed it, you moron, so I could get back. I could start over.”

Klaus stood up. “Just… just…” He waved Five off and walked out the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Interrogation’s over, just… leave.” He called as he left.

You smacked Five over the head. “I don’t care if the world’s ending, treat your siblings better.”

He hissed at looked over at you. “He shouldn’t’ve thrown away the briefcase.”

“Doesn’t matter.” You replied. “He went obviously went through hell. Don’t make it worse.”

He muttered under his breath and went over to some paper on Klaus’ side table. Then, he sat down and wrote something.

“I’m assuming you have a plan, then?”

“You’re not gonna like it.” He said as he stood up.

* * *

Five was writing out his probability map on the walls of his bedroom. You were sitting in the blue chair by the door. It was quite boring watching Five do complex math you frankly didn’t understand.

Finally, Five broke the silence. “Oh. Okay, I think I’ve got something, Delores.” He mumbled, just audible from your position. “It’s tenuous,” he said louder, “but promising.”

You heard footsteps in the hallway. Heavy ones. Luther. He stood in the doorway and glanced around.

“Who you talkin’ to? What is all this?”

Five didn’t turn around. “It’s a probability map.”

“Probability of what?”

“Of whose death could save the world.” Five replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ve narrowed it down to four.”

You sat up at that. “Really?”

“Are you saying one of these four people causes the apocalypse?” Luther asked.

“No, I’m saying that their death might prevent it.”

“Oh.” Luther paused. “I’m not following.”

You stood up and walked over to the bed. “Time is, let’s say fickle.” You explained. “It’s constantly changing. The slight alteration in events can lead to massively different outcomes. It’s why I only get visions of certain things at certain times. It’s the butterfly effect.”

Five nodded and turned to look back at the map. “So all I have to do is find the people with the greatest probability of impacting the timeline, wherever they may be, and kill them.”

Five jumped down from the bed and grabbed a black leather notebook. Luther walked over to see the names better. “Milton Greene. So who’s he, a terrorist or something?”

“I believe he is a gardener.”

Luther quickly looked at Five. “You can’t be serious. Wait, this is madness, Five. You-” Five pulled out a gun bag from under his bed. “Wh- Where’d you get that?”

“In Dad’s room. I think he used it to shoot a rhinoceros.” Five pulled the gun out. “It’s similar to the model I used at work. Nice shoulder fit and highly reliable.”

“But you can’t-“ Luther started in utter disbelief. “This guy Milton is just an innocent man.”

“It’s basic math.” Five defended. “His death could potentially save the lives of billions. If I did nothing, he’d be dead in four days anyway. The apocalypse won’t spare anyone.”

“We don’t do this kind of thing. And you?” He turned to you. “You’re okay with this?”

You shook your head. “Of course not, but it’s not like we have many options.” It was a frustrating situation to be in. You didn’t want to kill anyone unnecessarily, but desperate times and all that. If it’s the only way, you’re not going to say no, even if it does leave a sour taste in your mouth. Either way, you’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“ _We_ are not doing anything. _I_ am.” Five replied.

“I can’t let you go and kill innocent people. No matter how many lives you’ll save.”

“Well, good luck stopping me.” Five started walking toward the door.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Luther said before grabbing Delores by the neck. He held her out the window. His face painted with an angry expression. You froze, carefully watching the situation in case you had to step in.

Five spun around and aimed the gun at Luther. “Put… her… down.” He growled.

“Put the gun down. You’re not killing anyone.” Luther demanded. “I know she’s important to you, so don’t make me do this.”

Your eyes darted between your two brothers. “Both of you, stop.”

“It’s either her or the gun.” Luther continued. “You decide.”

“Five.” You growled. He didn’t put it down, but you could tell he was thinking about it, weighing his options.

Before anyone could make another move, Luther dropped Delores and Five was across the room just in time to catch her.

Luther’s smug look made you want to punch him. He held the gun at his side and said, “I could keep doin’ this all day.”

You glared at him. Five sat on his bed and gently held Delores. He leaned down, almost touching his forehead to hers, and sighed in relief.

“I know you’re still a good person, Five. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have risked everything coming back here to save us all. But you’re not on your own anymore.” Luther said.

Five sighed. “There is one way.” He looked back over to you.

“No.” You said quickly. “No way. It’s a bad idea.”

“It’s the only way, Y/N.” Five responded. “But it’s just about impossible.”

“More impossible than what brought you back?” Luther asked.

Five glanced over at you. “Just about.”

* * *

The drive to the meeting location was tense. At least for you. This was a bad idea. Meeting the Handler, there were a million ways it could go wrong. And you couldn’t see any of them because the Commission headquarters was in the past.

As Luther drove and the trees blurred together, the familiar feeling of a vision crept up on you.

_It was an attic space, dark and dingy. The details of the room were a bit out of focus. But the dead woman wrapped in plastic was not. She was familiar, but you couldn’t quite place her. Her dead eyes were rolled up, her face expressionless. Just past her sat an old chest. On top of that, sat a red leather-bound book with the initials R.H. in gold on the cover. The book opened on its own all of a sudden. The chicken scratch of your father was barely visible, as the whole scene blurred._

The car stopping brought you back.

Five unbuckled his seatbelt and looked around. Then, he sighed. “You know, I never enjoyed it.”

“What?”

“The killing. I mean, I was… I was good at my work, and I… I took pride in it. But it never gave me pleasure.” He confessed. You placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I think it was all those years alone. Solitude can do funny things to the mind.”

“Yeah, well, you were gone for such a long time.” Luther replied. “I only spent four years on the moon, but that was more than enough. It’s the being alone that breaks you.”

They sat silent for a moment. Luther looked down at the briefcase. “You think they’ll buy it?”

“Well, what I do know is that they’re desperate. It’s like a cop losing his gun. If the Commission finds out, they’ll be in deep shit. Oh, not to mention the fact that they’ll be stuck here until they get it back.”

“Well, I should hold onto it.” Luther said. “In case they make a move on you.”

“Good idea.” You chimed in.

“Okay, Luther,” Five agreed, “but be careful. I mean, I’ve… I’ve lived a long life, but… you’re still a young man. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don’t waste it.” Then, Five leaned forward and sighed. The whole speech would’ve been comical if not for the situation.

A car approached. “Here we go.” Five said before you all exited the car.

The car drove past you and stopped. Five turned to you. “If this all goes sideways, do me a favor and tell Delores I’m sorry.”

You nodded. “Come back in one piece, will you?”

He gave you a half-smile then turned back to watch Hazel and Cha-Cha exit their car. They met in the middle, just barely out of earshot.

Suddenly, Cha-Cha pulled out a gun. You tensed, so did Luther. They talked some more. She lowered the gun. They talked until she walked over to a payphone and Five walked over to us.

“What happens now?” Luther asked.

“Now we wait.”

You leaned against the car and tried to contain your nervous energy. This was going to be a clusterfuck if this went wrong.

Suddenly, ice cream truck music started playing behind you. You all turned around to see, in your amazement, an ice cream truck coming over the horizon. You glanced at Five then back at the truck. Oh no. As the truck passed, the driver waved. The driver was _Klaus_.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Five asked.

“Messing up a perfectly bad plan.” You replied.

The truck drove straight toward Hazel and Cha-Cha, who immediately pulled out their guns and started firing. You pulled Five back behind Luther by his blazer and covered your head. Time froze.

* * *

Time unfroze. This time, it wasn’t you. A bullet hit the car, causing you to let out an involuntary shriek. The sounds of the truck hitting a car and Hazel and Cha-Cha going flying sounded behind you.

You stood up. Five wasn’t next to you. Shit. You walked around Luther. “Five?” Luther started shouting his name too. You ran a hand through your hair. “He’s there. At the Commission.” You told Luther. “Let’s just hope this works.”

Hazel and Cha-Cha stood up. Luther lifted the briefcase. “Come get it.” He said before throwing it to the side of the road.

As soon as they were distracted, you and Luther ran over to the truck. Klaus stumbled out first and Diego followed, clearly hurt. Luther and Klaus supported Diego as you all ran back to the car. You kept an eye on Hazel. Your brothers were talking, shouting, but you ignored them and focused on the immediate threat.

Before you reached the car, Hazel was pointing the gun at you, but it wouldn’t fire. You smiled. Five’s doing, no doubt.

You got to the car and ran around to the front passenger’s seat. Luther got in and, the second the car started, you were off.

“What the hell, guys?” You asked, looking back at the two dumbasses you called brothers. They’re lucky they didn’t mess up everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	6. The Day That Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet for a family meeting. Then, Five rewrites the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Withdrawal, cursing, pain, incest mentions (Allison and Luther)  
> 1x06  
> A/N: I was really looking forward to this chapter.  
> A/N: Visions are in italics.

With Five at the Commission Headquarters, there wasn’t much for you to do but wait. You had no real plan other than that to stop the apocalypse. You had no name, the eye was a bust, and your visions didn’t really make any sense apart or together.

You were reading through your leather notebook when Luther found you early the next morning.

“You busy?”

You looked up at him. “Not really. Just waiting until Five gets back. Why?”

“Family meeting in the living room.”

You shoved your notebook under your pillow and stood. “About what?”

“The world’s ending in three days.” Luther said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Fine.” 

* * *

You walked into the living room and noticed Diego sitting on a couch. His arm was in a sling from the accident. Luther was on a bar stool. You hopped up next to him. Klaus walked in after you. Allison walked in with some coffee not long after.

“Alright, let’s get started.” Luther said.

“Where’s Vanya?” You asked. “She shouldn’t be left out of this.”

Luther almost glared at you. “She can’t help. You can tell her later if you want.”

You scoffed and muttered. “None of you can help.”

So, you listened in silence as Luther explained the situation.

“Three days?” Allison asked, handing Luther a coffee.

“That’s what Five said.” Luther replied, glancing over at you.

“The old bastard did mention the apocalypse, come to think of it.” Klaus said, sitting on the floor with a cup of coffee. “He just left out the part about how soon.”

“But can we trust him?” Allison asked. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Five’s a little” She whistled and swirled her finger around her forehead.

“Our little psycho.” Klaus added.

“He’s telling the truth.” You deadpanned, staring at the floor. 

Everyone looked over at you. “What are you talking about?” Allison asked.

“I’ve seen it. He’s not crazy.”

Before everyone could start yelling at you, Luther stepped in. “If he wasn’t trying to stop the apocalypse, those lunatics wouldn’t be chasing him.”

“That’s why they were after him?” Diego asked.

“Yeah.”

“What did Five even see?” Allison asked.

You glanced at her before looking at Luther. “Uh… Apparently, we all fought together against whoever was responsible.” Luther said awkwardly. He clicked his tongue and stood up. “Okay. So, here’s the plan. Uh, we go through Dad’s research-”

All at once, everyone started talking, telling Luther to hold on and back up.

“What actually happened the first time around?” Klaus asked.

“Yeah. What are you not tellin’ us?” Diego added. “Come on, big boy, spit it out.” 

Luther looked over at you, a bit panicked. You rolled your eyes at him. “We died.” You said.

“What?” Everyone looked over at you. “What was that?”

“We died. Horribly.” You repeated, your voice cracking at the final word.

Immediately, everyone started freaking out.

“Why did you never tell us?”

“How long have you known?”

You shook them off. “It doesn’t matter.”

“What are you talking about? Of course it matters.”

“Just now, you’re telling us!”

You stood up. “No, it doesn’t. There’s no way we can stop it without Five. So, we’re screwed unless he comes back in time.”

“Enough!” Luther raised his voice. Everyone calmed down and gathered around the bar. You stood behind the bar next to Diego.

“We need to figure this out.” Diego replied.

They started firing questions off like crazy to both Luther and you about the end. You answered what you could, but let Luther handle the bulk of it.

“Hey.” Vanya’s voice said. You looked over at her. She was wearing a blue jacket and a striped scarf. A vaguely familiar man stood next to her, hands behind his back. “What’s going on?”

Allison looked at Luther. “It’s a family matter.”

“Family matter.” Vanya repeated. “So you couldn’t bother to include me.”

“No, it’s not like that.” Luther quickly rushed to fix it. “We were-“

“Don’t let me interrupt.” Vanya said, moving to leave. You moved to follow.

“Wait.” Allison walked toward her first. “I’ll fill you in later when we’re alone.”

“Please, please, don’t bother. And I won’t either.”

“Vanya, that’s not fair.”

“Fair? There’s nothing fair about being your sister. I have been left out of everything for as long as I can remember. And I used to think it was Dad’s fault, but he’s dead. So it turns out you’re the assholes.” And with that, she left. It felt like she’d sucker-punched you in the gut.

Of course, she was right. You had excluded her before. And despite your marginal efforts, you weren’t trying as hard as you could to be a better sibling. The apocalypse took up so much of your time since your reunion, you hadn’t really focused on your sibling relationships as much as you’d have liked.

“I’m gonna go find Vanya and explain.” Allison said, starting to go after her.

“No, wait, there isn’t time.” Luther replied. “We need to figure out what causes the apocalypse.” She stopped. “Now, there are loads of possibilities. Nuclear war, asteroids. But I’m thinking this is about the Moon. Right?”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s not about the Moon.”

“Well, how would you know? Dad must have sent me up there for a reason.”

You rubbed your temples. “I’ve been having visions, but… they’re jumbled, don’t make sense.”

“What are they about?”

“One of Father’s notebooks, a man. Like I said, they don’t make sense.”

“I still think the first thing we need to do it find Dad’s research.” Luther said.

“Hold on. Hold the phone.” Klaus interrupted. “We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?”

Suddenly, their voices warped and an intense pain filled your head. You grabbed your head. The pain got worse. And worse.

“Y/N?” Someone – Diego, maybe? – asked.

A hand was on your shoulder. Your head felt like it was splitting in two. Your ears were ringing and your vision was practically white from the pain. You let out an involuntary scream.

Your legs gave out and you fell into someone. People were talking, but you couldn’t understand them. Someone lifted you and held you against their chest. Another wave of piercing, blood-curdling pain rushed through you. Instinctively, you pushed your head against the person’s neck. 

Suddenly, they were gone and you were lying against some cushions. You held your head in your hands, pushing at your temples, desperately trying to stop the pain. It was coming in waves. As the pain ebbed for a moment, your vision cleared enough to make out shapes.

“Di?” You whispered, searching for a hand.

“Hey, I’m here.” He answered, grabbing your hand in his.

“Where’s Five? I need Five.” You begged. The pain started to get more intense again. “Please make it stop…” You squeezed your eyes shut.

“What’s happening?” Someone asked.

The pain began to get more and more intense. “Di…” You managed to get out. Your head felt like it was splitting in two again. You squeezed Diego’s hand tight. Your vision shifted.

_“Hold on. Hold the phone.” Klaus interrupted. “We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?”_

_You glanced around, confused. Wait. What just happened?_

_“Klaus, shockingly, has a point.” Diego replied. “What gives us a win this time?”_

_“Five.” Luther responded. “Last time we didn’t have him.” Klaus groaned into his hand and stumbled out of his seat. He wasn’t looking well. When was the last time he used? “We weren’t all together. This time we’ll have the full force of the Umbrella Academy. That’s what we need.”_

_“So where’s Five now?”_

_“Gone.” You responded, still confused. “He’ll be back soon.”_

_Luther nodded. “He had a plan to change the timeline.”_

_Diego nodded and came from around the bar. “I’m going after Hazel and Cha-Cha.”_

_“What, right now?”_

_“Hell, yeah.”_

_“You can’t. We need to figure this out.” You responded. If he left, you were screwed._

_“Three days. I’m losing light by the minute.” Diego continued._

_“Wait, Diego.” Luther stopped him. “I know you want to avenge your friend, but we got a bigger problem here.”_

_“She wasn’t just some friend.” Diego growled. “If I’m gonna die, I need to know I killed those bastards first.”_

_You huffed. You were officially fucked. You glanced over at Klaus. He was holding his stomach and leaning forward a bit. He was sweaty and looked sick. He was muttering to Ben._

_“Stop making it about you.” Diego said before walking out, tearing your attention away from Klaus._

_Klaus got up and started walking slowly toward the exit too._

_“Klaus?” Luther asked. “Klaus? Klaus!”_

_“Yeah! Sorry.” He finally responded, throwing his hands up._

_“So, what? You’re giving up on the world, too?”_

_“Yeah.” Klaus shook. “Pretty much. Yeah. Mm-hmm.”_

_“So that’s it. You’re cool with us all dying in three days?”_

_Klaus didn’t respond, just took a shaky breath and left._

_Allison was still sitting next to you, facing the bar._

_“Allison?” Luther asked. She turned around and looked at him. “Oh, please, not you, too.”_

_“I have to book a flight back to LA.” She walked toward him. “If this happens, I have to be with my daughter, custody be damned. And you said it yourself… we need the full force of the Academy to even stand a chance.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Luther.” Then, she left._

_You sighed. “She’s right, Luther. It’s over.” You stood up to leave. “We’re dead.”_

* * *

_The walk upstairs was melancholy. Facing your inevitable deaths again was hard. Sure, you knew you died in the future, but you always planned on stopping that from happening. Joke’s on you, huh?_

_But something was bugging you. The man Vanya was with. He seemed too familiar, but you’d never met him before, you were sure of it. It was an odd feeling. Maybe he was in a vision? But which one? You were sure you’d never seen his face before._

_You sighed as you reached Diego’s room. Klaus was standing with a rope around his arm in the doorway. Diego was on the bed. They were talking._

_“I’ll… I’ll tie that up, if…” Klaus said lightly. He threw the rope at Diego. “If you tie me up after.”_

_Confusion painted Diego’s features. “Come again?”_

_Klaus walked further into the room and you leaned against the door frame._

_“You know, last time I was sober was that roaring good time when those freaks had me tied up in the motel room.” Klaus was shaking, clearly already in the midst of withdrawal._

_“Wow. You are one twisted bonehead.”_

_“Why? You’re the one who’s always like, ‘Klaus, you need to get sober, bro.’” He deepened his voice at the end._

_“There’s better ways to get clean, bro.”_

_“Not for me, no.” Klaus was desperate._

_“I’ll help you, Klaus.” You said. Focusing on something else would prevent you from spiraling._

_He turned, smiled at you, and looked back at Diego. “I need someone to take away my options.”_

_“Fine.” Diego relented._

_“Okay. Thank you.” Klaus sighed in relief._

_“Okay, can you help me?” Diego asked, pointing at his untied boots._

_“Yeah. Yeah.” Klaus leaned down and tied Diego’s shoes. “Okay.”_

_“So where to, Klaus?” You asked as he finished._

* * *

_The scene changed. Luther was stumbling around one of Father’s rooms, searching through stacks and stacks of papers. He skimmed a file. Nothing. He threw it to the ground with a grunt. Then, he walked over to another stack of papers and started searching through them._

_Pogo walked in, clearly concerned. “Everything alright, Master Luther?”_

_Luther looked up. “Where are they?” He demanded. “The boxes, the reports, the samples? All the correspondence I sent down from the Moon?”_

_“I, uh… I’m not sure. Your father was a very private person-”_

_“Stop it, Pogo! You know everything our dad did.”_

_Pogo visibly sighed. He pointed at the floor with his cane._

_“What?” Luther pulled back the carpet to reveal a hinge in the flooring. “Clever old man.” Inside was all the packages from the moon, still sealed. “He never even looked at them.” Luther whispered. “Why not?” He looked up at Pogo. “Why not?” He yelled._

_“Your father was many things. Forthright was not one of them. After your accident, he wanted to give you purpose, Master Luther. He felt that this was the only way.”_

_“What? Shanghaiing me on the Moon for four years?” Luther said in disbelief. “I wasn’t a good enough Number One? That’s what it was? I couldn’t cut it? So he sent me away?”_

_“No, no, that’s not-“ Pogo started._

_“Pogo…” Luther started crying softly. “Please leave me alone.”_

_“Master…”_

_“Now, please!” He yelled. “Get out!”_

* * *

_You were suddenly sitting in the attic watching Diego wrap the rope around Klaus. Klaus’ chair was in the middle of the attic room._

_Diego sighed. “I hate this room.”_

_You chuckled. “I’m trying not to remember.”_

_“Oh, it got me high enough.” Klaus responded. “I picked it clean of anything of value after Daddy kicked the bucket.” Diego kept wrapping. “That’s it, tighter and higher.” Diego pulled the rope tight. Klaus groaned and whimpered._

_“If I see a boner, I’m out.” Diego said as he continued wrapping. “End of the world and you wanna get sober all of a sudden. Don’t get me wrong, man. But I think you’d wanna pop every pill on the planet.”_

_Klaus sighed. “Oh, the thought did cross my mind, believe me, but there’s something I need to do, and the whole pesky thing doesn’t seem to work unless I’m sober.”_

_“Is this about conjuring the one you lost? What was her name?”_

_Klaus looked sad at the memory. He sighed. “_ His _name was Dave. We soldiered together in the A Shau Valley in the Mountain of the Crouching Beast.” Your stomach dropped. Klaus got stuck in Vietnam?_

_Diego looked up from his position at Klaus’ feet. “Well, Dave must have been a very special person to put up with your weird-ass shit.”_

_Klaus smiled. “Yeah.” He chuckled. “Yeah, he was… He was kind and strong and vulnerable and…” He paused, reveling in clearly happier times, “beautiful. Beautiful. And I was foolish enough to follow him all the way to the front line”_

_Your heart ached. “You fought in the shit?” Diego asked._

_“Oh yeah, baby.” Klaus raised his eyebrows._

_“Why did they let you?” You asked, voice hushed._

_“Let me? War couldn’t take enough bodies. Please.” He chuckled. “Including his.” He sighed. “Hey, look at us. Loggin’ in some quality bro time before the end of the world.”_

_“Yeah, might as well.” Diego replied. “Everyone I like is already dead.”_

_“Ah, yes. The lady cop.”_

_“Yeah. Mom too.” He finished tied Klaus up and leaned over his shoulder. “I let them both down. So here I am. Alone with you two.”_

_Klaus gave him a sad smile. Diego patted his shoulder and stood back up. As Diego went to leave, Klaus exclaimed “Ah, shit!”_

_“What?” You asked, sitting up straighter._

_“I need to pee.”_

* * *

_Suddenly, the scene changed. Allison and Luther were in the park. It was night time now. No one was around. Allison watched as Luther ate another hot dog. Her eyes were full of love._

_“That’s more like it. See?” She started laughing. “That’s the guy I know.”_

_“What? The guy who just ate ten hot dogs?” He replied with a full mouth._

_“No, a guy who doesn’t need a mission to exist.”_

_“Oh.” They both laughed. They were happy just being in each other’s presence for the first time in a long time. “You know, a part of me just wishes that I could tell everyone here to enjoy this while they still can.”_

_“Yeah, a part of me wishes I didn’t know.”_

_“Yeah, sorry about that.”_

_“No, no, it’s just… all the what-ifs start to haunt you, you know? I wonder how different things would’ve been if I hadn’t left.” She mused._

_“I wonder how different things would have been if I had.” He responded. “I can’t believe how much time I just wasted believing Dad, thinking that I could save the world.”_

_“I mean, we can’t go back. Despite everything, I’m… I’m grateful for him.” She paused. “I mean, without him, we never would have met.”_

* * *

_The_ _scene changed again. Diego and Mom were walking arm in arm down a lit park path._

_“Dad was wrong for keeping you locked up all those years. I should have said something. We all should have.” Diego said._

_Mom pulled her arm out of his and stopped. “There’s something else that needs to be said, Diego. Pogo and I… we’ve been lying. Lying to all of you.”_

* * *

_The scene changed again. This time, Vanya was standing in a bedroom not her own. The man from earlier held her wet clothes in his hand. She was standing in oversized sweats._

_“I’m gonna throw this stuff in the dryer.” He said. His voice was familiar. Like you’d heard a similar cadence before. He left the room._

_“Okay.” Vanya replied. She walked toward the door. “Oh-“ She bent down to pick up a discarded sock. A red book sat visible from her position. She pulled it out. R.H. She quickly flipped it opened._

* * *

You let out a scream. Glimpses of an entire day passed by your eyes. Unbelievable pain wracked your skull.

Blue light flashed above the bar. Your vision cleared. There was a thud as Five hit briefcase first. The pain started to ebb.

“You guys, am I still high, or do you see him, too?” Klaus asked.

Five stumbled off the bar top. He was covered in dust. The others helped him stand.

“Five, where have you been?”

“Are you alright?”

“Who did this?” They all asked.

He pushed them off him once he was on his feet and took Allison’s coffee. “Irrelevant.”

“Five.” You gasped, reaching for him.

His brow furrowed and he limped over. “What happened?” He asked softly.

“You did it.” You breathed, still a bit out of it from the pain. “Changed the timeline.” You smiled weakly at him.

He grimaced. “Are you okay?”

“Are you?” You asked, eyeing him. He didn’t answer. You lifted your hand up. “I need to show you something.” He nodded. Following instinct, you rested your fingertips against his temple and let your powers do the rest. Images of Vanya’s friend passed to him, allowing him to see the book under the bed and the man’s face.

Five pulled away with a sharp gasp. “Who is he?”

“I don’t know.”

He nodded and helped you sit up. Then, he drank the coffee he stole from Allison and turned toward the others. “So the apocalypse is in three days. The only chance we have to save our world is, well, us.”

“The Umbrella Academy.” Luther said.

“Yeah, but with me, obviously. So if y’all don’t get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we’re screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up? Are we gonna let that define us? No. And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I’ve come back with a lead.” He held up a folded piece of paper. “I know who’s responsible for the apocalypse.” Allison held her arm out and Five handed it to her. “This is who we have to stop.”

“Harold Jenkins?”

“Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?” Diego asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	7. The Day That Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join Five, Allison, and Diego in figuring out who Harold Jenkins is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: wounds, blood, light sexual harassment/assault (Vanya gets slapped by a man, it’s briefly mentioned)  
> 1x07  
> A/N: Listen, I don’t know a lot about fixing a wound like that, so bear with me.  
> A/N: Visions are in italics.

“Harold Jenkins?” Allison read.

“Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?” Diego asked.

Five finished the cup of coffee and threw it behind him. “I don’t know… yet. But I _do_ know that he’s responsible for the apocalypse. So we have to find him. And we have to do it now.”

“How is he connected to what’s gonna happen?” Luther asked.

Five looked over at you, asking you silently if you knew. You shrugged. You had no idea yet. “I don’t know.” He answered.

“Wait, so you just know his name?” Diego asked stepping forward. “That’s it?”

“That’s enough.” Five responded.

“There’s probably dozens of Harold Jenkinses in the city.” Diego argued.

Five shot Diego a look. “Well, we just better start looking, then.” He looked over at you. “Can you find him?”

You pushed yourself up a bit more. “Maybe. Might need an hour or so to recover though.”

Five nodded. Before he could say anything, Allison spoke. “I’m sorry. Am I the only one that’s skeptical here?” Five grunted and shifted, looking down at his side.

Your vision turned.

_You, Allison, Diego, and Five were standing in a familiar attic space. The walls were covered in the Umbrella Academy, only with your faces scratched out. Diego and Allison were talking. Five swayed on his feet. He gasped and grabbed his side. Blood was trickling down his leg. Then, he collapsed. You rushed to his side. Blood soaked his sweater. You pulled it up to reveal a bloody wound._

Your knuckles were white as they tightly gripped the top of the couch. Your breathing was heavy. You glanced over at Five, at his wound. The second you could get him alone, you were taking him to the infirmary.

“Harold Jenkins.” Five was saying. “You know those lunatics in masks who attacked the house?”

“Oh, yeah, I think I remember those guys.” Klaus said sarcastically.

“Yeah,” Diego added, glancing back at Klaus, “the ones that attacked us while you were getting drunk.”

“Yeah. Them. They were sent by the Temps Commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of life on Earth.”

“The Temps what?” Allison asked.

“My former employer. They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen… happens. They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days. So I went to Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics. ‘Protect Harold Jenkins.’ So he must be responsible for the apocalypse.”

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, everyone was talking at once.

“Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?”

Five looked down inside his jacket. “You know what else is insane? I look like a 13-year-old boy. Klaus talks to the dead, Y/N can see the future, and Luther thinks he’s fooling everybody with that overcoat. Everything about us is insane. It always has been.” Five practically yelled.

Klaus was curled up on the couch opposite you. “He’s got a point there.”

“We didn’t choose this life, we’re just living it. For the next three days, anyway.” He continued.

“But the last time we tried to stop it, we all died. Why is this time any different? Why shouldn’t I go home to my daughter?” Allison pointed out.

“Because this time, I’m here. We have the name of the man responsible. Y/N’s seen more than before. Guys, we actually have the chance of saving the lives of billions of people.” Five paused. “Including Claire.”

“You know her name?”

“I do, and I’d like to live long enough to meet her.”

“Alright.” Allison agreed. “Let’s get this bastard.”

“You had me at Jerold Jenkins.” Diego said.

“Harold Jenkins.” You corrected.

“Whatever. I’ve already lost two people this week, I’m not losing anyone else.”

You swung your legs so you were sitting upright, braced yourself, and attempted to stand. Keyword being attempted, as you immediately fell back down with a hiss. Allison grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” She weakly smiled.

“And Luther?” Five asked.

“Yeah, you go.” Luther responded. “I’m gonna stay and go through Dad’s files. I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the Moon.”

“Seriously?” Diego asked. “Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and Dad?”

“No. ‘Watch for threats.’ That’s what he told me. You think that’s a coincidence? This all has to be connected somehow.”

Allison came over and grabbed his arm. “No, we should all stick together.”

“We don’t have time for this.” You said. You stumbled into a walk toward Five. When you reached him, you grabbed his arm and leaned down. “We’re getting your side looked at. No arguments.” You whispered before dragging him out of the room. “We’ll be right back.” You called out behind you.

“Y/N, I’m fine.” Five tried to yank his arm away. The movement caused him to hiss.

You shook your head. “See, that right there and the vision I just had tells me you’re not. So, shut up and let’s get you patched up before you pass out.”

You dragged him, albeit a bit more willingly now, to the infirmary. It looked like it hadn’t changed a bit. You let go of his arm and pointed to the table. “Up.” You turned to gather supplies.

With a lot of grunting and hissing, Five managed to sit on it. He lifted his shirt up slightly. The wound was bleeding and definitely needed tending to right away.

“Shit, Five.” You whispered. You came back over and helped him remove his shirt completely. “Lay back.” You whispered and helped him lay down.

You were preparing your tools when you heard footsteps stop. You looked up. Mom was standing in the doorway. The tools in your hand clattered down.

“What happened, dear?” She asked.

“Five got hurt. I didn’t realize you were better, or I would’ve come got you.” You replied.

A frown appeared on her face and she got to work with a new urgency.

“We can’t stay.” Five grunted out as Mom stitched up the wound. She’d already dug out the shrapnel, which was something you’d rather not relive.

“Alright, but come find me as soon as you can. I need to check your dressings.” She smiled as she finished up the last stitch. Then, she bandaged him up. “All done, dear.”

You helped Five sit up. “Thanks, Mom.” Five said, pulling his shirt back on carefully.

With that, you and Five went to find the others.

You and Five found Diego and Allison in the foyer waiting. “Sorry. Let’s go.” You said as you walked up.

“Bout time.” Diego muttered.

* * *

Allison and you were in the back seat of Diego’s car, Five was in the passenger’s seat, and Diego was in the driver’s. He pulled up next to the police station.

“I know this Jenkins dude has to have a record. We gotta get our hands on this file.” Diego said.

“And your plan is to what?” Allison asked. “Waltz in there and just ask for it?”

“I know the station like the back of my hand, sis. I spent a lot of time inside.”

“Handcuffed.”

“Whatever. Here’s the plan.”

“Plan?” Five questioned. “I’m just gonna blink in and get the file.”

“No, that’s not…” Diego fumbled, shaking his head. “You don’t know the ins and outs of this place, okay?”

“I literally just did this yesterday.”

“What?”

“Well, _my_ yesterday, not your yesterday.”

“Look,” you interrupted. “The more we argue, the longer this takes, so could you please just go.”

“It’ll take me two seconds. Why don’t I just go?” Five argued.

“Listen to me. _You_ are not going in there. I made a call. That’s what a leader does. He leads.”

You rolled your eyes at that. Jesus, they need to get over that. With that, Diego left the car. You huffed and leaned back in your seat.

“I need to make a call.” Allison said out of the blue.

So, you and Five followed her to a nearby payphone. Five leaned against the building.

“How’s your side?” You asked him.

“Better.” Diego came around the corner just as Allison hung up. “So?”

Allison took the file from Diego’s hand and flipped through it. “Holy shit.” She exclaimed.

“What?” You and Diego asked.

Allison turned the file around so you could see it. The familiar face from your visions. “Harold Jenkins is Leonard Peabody.”

“That’s… the man…” You gasped. You looked over at Five, eyes wide.

* * *

Diego parked in front of Jenkins’ house and you all got out of the car.

“Be careful, okay? We don’t know what Peabody’s capable of.” Allison warned.

“Yeah, he didn’t seem dangerous when I first saw him.” Diego replied. “Looked kinda scrawny.”

Five and you caught up to them. “Yeah, well, so are most serial killers and mass murderers.” Allison said. “I mean, look at him.” She gestured to Five.

“Thank you.”

“Good point. So what’s this guy want with Vanya?”

“I don’t know.” Five said. “How about we ask him after we kill him?” You chuckled and followed him and Diego to the front door.

“Whoa, whoa. Hey, look, I’m gonna burst through-“ Diego stopped and looked for Allison. “You know what? It would be nice for people just to stick to-“ Five grabbed your hand and spatial jumped, cutting Diego off midsentence.

The inside of the house was eerily familiar.

“This is definitely the guy I’ve been seeing.” You said as you looked around the living room.

Suddenly, Diego burst through the glass of the front door. Allison smirked and walked over to him.

“Subtle.”

Five came over and opened the door. “You know, the door was unlocked.”

“Yeah, well, my way works just fine.” He stood up and dusted glass off of him. “Spread out.” He started walking toward the kitchen. “Yell if you, uh… you know, you’re in trouble.”

“Ah, inspiring leadership.”

“One of the greats.”

You chuckled. “I’m checking the attic.” You started to walk up the stairs.

Allison followed you. “I know where it’s at.” You shot her a confused look but didn’t question your sister’s sudden knowledge of the layout of the house.

She guided you to the hallway. Then, she reached up and pulled down the ladder. You went up first, just in case.

The room was just as creepy in person. There were dozens of Umbrella Academy paraphernalia, all of which had their eyes destroyed. The trunk was still there, but the book was gone and so was the body. “It looks almost the same.” You whispered.

Allison shot you a look before yelling downstairs. “Guys, you need to see this.”

They came rushing up the ladder. You stood behind Five just in case.

“All our faces are burnt off.” She said.

“Well, that’s not creepy. This guy’s got some serious issues.”

Five swayed a bit, then leaned back a bit, like he was going to fall.

“This was never about Vanya.” Allison said.

You slipped your arm under his armpits as he leaned back fully into you. His full weight caused you to curse.

“This is about us.” She continued.

Careful not to jostle anything, you helped him to the floor. “Damn it, Five.”

The others turned to you concerned and knelt next to him. Allison lifted his shirt. The white bandage was now stained red.

“Is that blood?” Allison asked.

“He must’ve ripped his stitches with that jump.”

“Jesus, Five. Why didn’t you say anything?” Diego asked.

“You have to keep going. So… close.” He whispered.

“Five?” Allison asked.

His eyes were closed. “Shit. Help me get him up. We got to get him home.” You demanded, lifting him up a bit to stand.

* * *

You carried Five carefully into the house. Allison and Diego trailed behind you.

“We should have taken him to the hospital.” Allison said.

“A kid with a shrapnel wound might raise some questions.” Five muttered from your arms.

“Yeah, well, so does the murder shrine in Harold Jenkins’ attic.”

You carried him to the couch and set him down. His shirt was redder than before.

“He’s still losing blood. What do we do?” Allison asked. 

“Mom?” You yelled, ignoring her.

Her echoing footsteps sounded in the foyer. “Yes, dear?”

Diego ran up to her the second he saw her. “Mom?”

As he talked to Mom, you pushed on Five’s wound. He groaned in response. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t’ve pushed it when you knew you were injured.”

He chuckled. “Had to.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Mom came over with a disbelieving Diego. “Oh, dear.”

“He ripped his stitches.” You said, picking him up again.

She nodded and started walking away. “Put him in his bedroom, Y/N, dear. I’ll be right there.”

* * *

You watched from the doorway as Mom patched Five’s wound. Worry settled into every inch of you. Diego and Allison joined you.

“Anything?” Diego asked. You glanced at Allison.

“There’s no answer at Vanya’s place. And the receptionist at her music school said she was a no-show for her lessons today.”

Diego nodded and turned away.

“Hey, you okay?” Allison asked.

“Yeah.” He replied, then paused. “I don’t know, it’s just surreal seeing her. I just wanna tell her that I’m s…” He stopped. “We don’t have enough time. We gotta go.”

“I don’t know, Diego.” Allison caught his arm. “Five is laying there, unconscious. We need him.”

“We can do this ourselves.”

“We did that already, remember? We all ended up dead. I don’t know. I’m just… I’m thinking I should go and see Claire before-“

“You can’t run away from this, Allison. That’s what started this whole mess in the first place.” Diego sighed. “Luther was right.”

You chuckled and Allison scoffed. “I didn’t think I would ever hear you say those words.”

“Yeah, well… we gotta stick together.”

“He’s right. We can do this together. You guys should go. I’ll watch after Five and come find you when he’s functional.” You said.

Allison folded her arms. “Where do we start?”

“There’s no other addresses in the file, but there is another relation listed. Jenkins’ grandmother. She lived near Jackpine Road.” Diego started down the stairs. Allison followed. You walked over to the top of the staircase.

“You think he took her there?”

“It’s a good enough place to start.”

“Be careful. Jenkins is dangerous. This has something to do with Vanya and the rest of us. Whatever it is, he’ll kill to get it.” You warned.

Diego nodded. “We will.” Allison said. Then, they both left.

You went back in and sat down on the bed next to Five. He was still asleep. Mom was opposite you finishing up the bandage.

“How is he?” You asked.

“He’s lucky. He could have lost a lot more blood.” She replied, gently pushing hair out of his face lovingly.

You smiled at her. “Thank you, Mom. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

* * *

You were sitting in the blue chair in Five’s bedroom. Delores was sitting on the chair by the window, which was firmly shut this time round. Your vision curled. A sharp pain – not as painful as before, but still painful – shot behind your eyes. The recent past.

_Jenkins and Vanya walked out of a restaurant. His arm was slung around her shoulders. They were talking and laughing. They walked toward a car with three men standing around it. They were drinking._

_“We’re actually heading out if you don’t mind.” Jenkins said._

_“I’m actually pretty comfortable. You comfortable?” One of the men said in response._

_They talked some more. The same man as before threw his beer can at the window shield. “We like this one. But, if you want, we’ll trade you the car for the girl.”_

_Vanya said something and walked past him. As she passed, he slapped her._

_“Hey, don’t touch her.”_

_The man taunted him. Then punched him in the gut. Vanya started yelling and tried to stop him, but another man grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. It started raining hard. They beat him up and then dropped him to the ground. They started to kick him. The man holding Vanya joined them. Vanya screamed for help. She ran over and pushed one of the men away from Jenkins._

_Suddenly, a violent pulse way pushed the men back. It looked like it came from Vanya?_

You were gripping the arms of the chair, breathing hard. “What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	8. I Heard a Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to piece together your visions. Everyone finds out some unpleasant truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hangover, suicide mentions, drinking, blood  
> 1x08  
> A/N: Short and quick chapter.  
> A/N: Visions are in italics.

You frantically wrote each vision you’d had on different pieces of paper in order of which they happened. There had to be a connection. Somehow Vanya had powers, somehow Jenkins knew, somehow it was all connected to the apocalypse. You had seen it, now you just had to figure it out.

You were reading over the last card when you heard a bell ringing in the hallway. Klaus walked by, ringing his bell happily. “Rise and shine!” He yelled. It was morning already?

You leaned against your doorframe. “Hey, Klaus. You’re looking better.”

He smiled at you. His skin was healthier and he looked a bit happier. “Why thank you! I’m sober, so.”

“Oh my god!” You exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. “Klaus, that’s amazing!”

He gave you a small smile. “Thanks.” Then, he pulled away from you. “Now, family meeting in the kitchen.”

You glanced back at your cards then glanced at Klaus. He really needed this. You sighed. “Alright. I can spare some time, but only for you, Klaus.” You pointed at him.

“This is why you’re my favorite!” He laughed and proceeded to skip down the hallway, ringing his bell loudly and yelling.

* * *

Klaus poured you a cup of coffee when you got downstairs. You sat quietly at the table, awaiting Luther and hopefully Five, if he was awake.

Luther arrived shortly after you. His hoodie was up and his skin was pale. He looked like shit. He flopped into a chair and Klaus poured him a cup of coffee as well.

“Here we go. This’ll fix ya.” He said before pouring himself a cup.

Just as Luther was about to drink it, Five took the cup from his hand and sat down. You hadn’t even noticed him come down. He was wearing his Academy pajamas, which you hadn’t seen in years and brought back an awful lot of memories.

“Nice, okay.” Klaus said as he poured Ben a cup.

“Jesus.” Five exclaimed after he took a sip. “Who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?”

“Can we get started please?” Luther begged.

“Anyone seen any of the others? Diego? Allison? No?” Klaus asked.

You took a sip of your coffee. Five was right, it was pretty bad. “They’re looking for Jenkins and Vanya.”

“Alright, then, this is the closest thing to a quorum…” He banged on the table with a metal spatula. “…that we’re gonna get. Now, listening up.” He rested his hand on the back of your chair. “There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just gonna spit it out.” He paused and sighed. “Yeah.”

“Klaus.”

“I conjured Dad last night.”

The other looked at each other skeptically. “Klaus, that’s amazing.” You encouraged.

“You said you haven’t been able to conjure anyone in years.” Luther finally said.

“Ah, yes, I know, but I’m sober. Ta-da!” He held the spatula up. “I got clean, yesterday, to talk to someone special, and then ended up having this… conversation with dear old Daddy himself.”

Luther heavy sighed, as if this was Klaus just seeking attention. “Has anyone got some aspirin?” He moved to get out of his seat.

“Top shelf,” Five replied, “next to the crackers.”

“This is serious, guys.” You chastised, glaring at them.

“Yeah, this really happened, I swear.” Klaus said.

“Okay, fine.” Five relented. “I’ll play. What did the old man have to say?”

“Well, he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failures in my life. Yada yada yada. No surprise there. Even the afterlife couldn’t soften a hardass like Dad, right? But he did mention something about his murder, or lack thereof, because…” He paused. “He killed himself.” He said softly and looked down, as if really sadden by Father’s death.

Luther looked at him in disbelief. “I don’t have time for your games, Klaus.”

“I’m telling you the truth, Luther. I’m telling you the truth.”

“Why’d he do it then?” Five asked, cup in hand.

“He said it was the only way to get us all home again.”

“No. Dad wouldn’t just kill himself.” Luther argued.

“Ah, you said it yourself. He was depressed.” Five said. “Holed up in his office and room all day and night.”

“No, there weren’t any signs. Suicidal people exhibit certain tendencies, strange behaviors.”

“Like sending someone to the Moon for no reason?” Klaus commented.

“I swear to God, Klaus, if you’re lying…”

“I’m not. I’m not.”

“Klaus is telling the truth.” You said, staring at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“What?”

“It was the only way to get everyone back together.” You looked over at Five.

“Master Klaus and Y/N are correct.” Pogo’s voice suddenly said. He walked from the dark entryway. “Regretfully, I helped Master Hargreeves enact his plan. So did Grace. It was a difficult choice for both of us. More difficult than you could ever know.” He sighed. “Prior to your father’s death, Grace’s programming was adjusted so that she was incapable of administering first aid on that fateful night.”

“So the security tape we saw?” Luther asked.

“It was meant to further the murder mystery. Your father hoped that being back here,” Pogo continued. Klaus leaned back and put his head down. “solving it together… would reignite your desire to be a team again.”

“And to what end?” Five asked.

“To save the world, of course.”

Klaus laughed. “First the Moon mission and now this.” Luther said. “You watched me search for answers and said nothing. Anything else you want to share, Pogo? Any other damn secrets?”

“Hey, calm down, Luther.”

“No, I won’t calm down. We’ve been lied to by the one person in this family we all trusted.”

Pogo looked down, ashamed, before looking back at Luther. “It was your father’s dying wish, Master Luther. I… I had no choice.”

“There’s always a choice.” Luther growled before storming out of the room.

You sighed and put your head in your hands. This was not how you were picturing this conversation going.

“I gotta think.” Five said before disappearing.

You looked up at Klaus. “Did he say anything else?” Klaus shook his head. “Fuck.” You mumbled. You got up and started toward the exit. “Congrats, again, Klaus.” You said before leaving. “I’m glad you’re sober.” 

* * *

You stared at the cards. There were five in total pertaining to Jenkins and the apocalypse. The problem was that you weren’t entirely sure how they connected or what they all meant. The blurry faced man was clearly Harold Jenkins. And they clearly involved Vanya in some way.

Your last vision wasn’t particularly clear on if the pulse had come from Vanya or not, but if you had to guess, you’d say it did.

So, if Vanya had a power, how did Jenkins know about it? And what does he want with it? And how does all that lead up to the end of the world?

A knock broke you out of your thoughts. Five stood in the doorway. He didn’t say anything, just made a ‘let’s go’ gesture. That was all it took to get you out the door. Klaus was standing in the hallway waiting on you.

Suddenly, Diego ran into his room, tugging his jacket off.

“Diego?” You yelled. What was he doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be with Allison?

“Where have you been?” Five asked.

“Jail. Long story. Where’s Luther?”

“Haven’t seen him since breakfast.”

Diego walked back out of his room, harness on.

“Yeah. Two days until the world ends, he picks a great time to drop off the grid.” Klaus added.

“Wait, where’s Allison?” You asked. Fear started to creep into your chest.

“Allison is in danger.”

“Fuck.” You mumbled. “We need to go. Now.”

* * *

Klaus dragged you to an Irish pub. “Look.” He pointed, opening the door. Inside, Luther was nursing a drink. You all walked in. “Trying a little hair of the dog, are we? Hm?” Klaus teased as you got closer.

“Leave me alone.”

Diego sat down. “Give us a minute.”

You rolled your eyes. “Okay. Come on.” Klaus said. “Maybe they’ll brood each other to death.” You, Five, and Klaus walked over to the other side of the room.

“We don’t have time for this.” You mumbled. Klaus tapped his wrist.

“You should have led with that!” Luther yelled before running out of the pub. Everyone followed him to leave.

* * *

It was starting to get dark. Five was driving. You were squeezed between Luther and Diego. The sound of the passing wind didn’t help calm your nerves. Suddenly, your vision turned.

_Allison walked up to the cabin door. Everything around her was swaying, like a strong wind was passing through. There was no wind. She walked in the door to see Vanya playing violin._

_“I came to find you. Are you okay?”_

_They talked, muffled. Vanya looked at Allison with disbelief. Allison looked scared. She grabbed Vanya, trying to pull her toward the door._

_“No, stop.” Vanya sat down. Allison crouched in front of her. They continued talking. Vanya started crying._

_You were pulled forward a bit. They were standing now. Arguing. Yelling. You couldn’t hear what they were saying clearly. Suddenly, Vanya stopped yelling._

_“Look me in the eye and tell me you’re not threatened now.” Everything started moving. Allison responded. She started yelling again. Things started moving more violently._

_“Vanya, I love you.”_

_“Stop saying that!”_

_The entire house shook. Allison looked at Vanya concerned. “Are… are you okay?”_

_“I SAID GO!” The lights burst._

_“Please don’t make me do this.” She took a breath. “I heard a rumor…”_

_Vanya used her violin bow to slit Allison’s throat. Dark red blood poured down Allison’s neck. She gasped for air. Vanya immediately came out of her anger and grabbed her. Allison held her throat, but it didn’t help._

_She fell to the ground, choking. Vanya cried above her._

You didn’t realize you were crying until Diego grabbed your arm. “You okay?”

Luther leaned forward onto Five’s seat. “Hey. Can you go any faster?”

“Ask me again, and I’ll burn you with a cigarette lighter.”

“Five.” You choked out, trying not to sob. “Go faster.”

He looked at you through the mirror and nodded. Diego grabbed your hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

* * *

The second the car stopped, you were pushing Diego out. You sprinted past your brothers and rushed up the stairs. “Allison!” You yelled. God, you hope you made it on time. “Allison!” You burst through the door.

She was lying on the floor, soaked in blood. “Allison!” You ran to her side and immediately put pressure on her neck. She was alive, but barely. Her eyes were open and she was struggling to breathe. “Just stay with me, okay? You’ll be okay.”

“Allison! No!” Luther yelled behind you. You didn’t look back at him. You had to keep the pressure on her neck. He tried to push you away, but you shoved him with your shoulder. “Oh, my god. Allison.” Luther sobbed behind you.

You looked up at the others. Klaus was sitting on the couch and Diego and Five were standing behind you. They were all disbelieved. No one but you expected to see Allison like this.

“Help me get her to the car.” You demanded, looking to Diego. “We have to get her home quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone looks for Vanya after what happened to Allison. You keep getting interrupted when you try to tell them something important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, injuries, needles, death/dead body, alcohol, locking someone in a prison  
> 1x09  
> A/N: Visions are in italics.

Five drove like a bat out of Hell back to the Academy. The second he stopped the car, everyone was out.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Five said as he rushed inside.

You held Allison’s neck while Luther got out. “I don’t think she’s breathing.” He said before pulling her out of the car. Klaus ran around and grabbed her legs to help carry her in.

“If we don’t get her upstairs, she’s gonna die.” Klaus said quickly. You climbed out of the car and followed them as they brought her to the infirmary.

* * *

You pressed your hands to her neck. She already lost a lot of blood and you didn’t need her losing any more.

Mom stood behind you. “She’s suffered a severe laceration to her larynx. One of you will need to give blood.”

“I will.” Everyone said at once. You looked back at them. It was nice to see that you all still cared about each other despite everything that had happened.

“I’m doing it.” Luther demanded, starting to roll up his sleeve.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, dear boy.” Pogo said. “Your blood is more compatible with mine.”

Mom worked to get the tools ready behind you.

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” Klaus exclaimed. “I… I got this, big guy.” He ran around to Grace and you. “I… I love needles.”

“Master Klaus.” Pogo interrupted. He turned around. “Your blood is… How shall I saw this? Too polluted.”

“Move.” Diego volunteered next and walked over to Mom. “I’ll do it.” However, the second Mom pulled out the needle, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor with a whimper.

“Whoa!”

“No!”

Pogo nodded and looked at Mom. “Stick him.”

* * *

Diego, Klaus, Five, and you all gathered in the living room. You sat on the couch with your head in your hands. Klaus was sitting on the couch across from you, biting his nails nervously. Five was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. And Diego was pacing.

“The bastard that nearly killed our sister’s still out there, with Vanya. We need to go after her.” Diego started.

Five stood up and walked over next to you. “Vanya is not important.”

“Hey,” Diego immediately shot back, “that’s your sister. A little heartless even for you, Five.”

“I’m not saying I don’t care about her, but if the apocalypse happens today, she dies along with the other seven billion of us.” Five paused. “Harold Jenkins is our first priority.”

You sighed and walked over to Diego. “I’m starting to think Vanya might be the key to stopping it, actually.”

They both shot you confused looks. “What are you talking about?” Five asked. “The Commission wanted to protect Harold Jenkins.”

“Yeah,” You turned to Five, “but I’m starting to think he’s just a lynchpin. That Vanya’s the bomb.”

“You lost me.”

You sighed and rubbed your forehead. “We don’t have time for this. Look, I’ll explain later. First priority is finding them.”

“I agree. Let’s go.” Diego said, starting to leave.

“You guys count me out.” Klaus suddenly said. Everyone paused and looked at him. Concern swirled in your chest. “I mean, you know, no offense or whatever. It’s just… I kind of feel like this is a whole lot of pressure for newly-sober me, so…”

“You’re coming.” Diego demanded.

“No, no, no. I mean, I think we can all agree that my power’s… I mean, it’s pretty much useless. I’d just be holding you guys back.”

As much as you wanted to encourage Klaus about his powers and how he’s far from useless, you really didn’t have the time. Vanya needed help. The world was going to end soon.

“Klaus, get up.” Five urged.

“You can’t make me.” He sassed back.

Diego threw a knife. It landed in between the cushions between Klaus’ feet. Klaus raised his hands in surrender and sighed. “Oh, then again, a little exercise couldn’t hurt.”

“I don’t know how you deal with him, Ben.” You mumbled as you walked out the door. Your worry for Vanya was making you sick. You needed to know she was okay. The more the pieces of the puzzle started to come together, the more everything made sense and the more worried you became.

* * *

The sun came up by the time you reached Harold Jenkins’ home. The door was unlocked like before. Inside, Jenkins’ dead body lay strewn on the ground. Various utensils were sticking out of his chest. It was a bloody mess. The entire room was torn apart by what looked like a wind tunnel. This wasn’t good.

“It’s not exactly what I was expecting.” Diego said.

“The understatement of the year.” Five replied.

“No sign of Vanya.” Klaus added.

“Let’s get out of here, before the cops come.” Diego said as he walked toward the door. Klaus followed.

Five didn’t turn and neither did you. “In a minute.” He walked over to the corpse and peeled away the bandage on his eye. “Do you still have it?” He asked you. You nodded, pulling out the eye and handing it to him. He needed confirmation that this was what he was chasing.

“Come on, Five, what are you…” Diego mumbled.

Five pushed the eye in with a disgusting squish. “Same eye color, same pupil size. Guys, this is it.” He said excitedly. “The eye I’ve been carrying around for decades, it… It’s found its rightful home.” He pulled it out.

“We got the guy we needed to kill to stop the apocalypse.” Diego said, relieved.

“Yay! Let’s go.” Klaus turned to leave, but Diego caught the back of his shirt.

“No, no. Wait, wait.” Five said what was on your mind. “It can’t be this easy.” He walked back over to where you and Klaus stood. “Look,” he pulled out the note, “this is the note that I got from the Commission. The one that says, ‘Protect Harold Jenkins,’ aka Leonard Peabody.”

“Yeah?”

“But who killed him? Who did this?”

“I have a crazy idea.” Klaus said. “Crazy, but why don’t we find Vanya…” Five suddenly spatial jumped. “and ask her what happened?” 

“If Vanya got away from this asshole, she might be headed back to the Academy.” Diego replied.

“We need to go. Now.” You said before leaving.

* * *

Together, you searched the Academy for Vanya. Klaus searched downstairs, Diego searched the bedrooms, and you and Five searched upstairs.

Before you followed Five upstairs, you stopped at the phone in the hallway by the bedrooms. “I’ll meet you there. There’s something I gotta do.” You waved him off when he stopped.

With muscle memory guiding you, you quickly dialed Vanya’s phone number. Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer.

“You’ve reached Vanya Hargreeves. Please leave a message.” Her voice said. A tone sounded.

“Hey, Vanya. It’s Y/N.” You sighed and leaned your head against the wall. “You need to come home, V. I know you must be freaking out right now, but you don’t have to do this alone. You’re family. I know none of us have treated you well and you never deserved that.” You laughed. “I know I’ve been an awful sibling… and I can never take that back. I’m so sorry, Vanya. God…” You paused. “I’ve been so obsessed with stopping all of this I ended up losing the thing that I was fighting for in the first place. I don’t know how you could ever forgive me. But please… Please come home. I need to know you’re safe. I love you, V.” You sighed and hung up.

After a minute to calm yourself, you joined Five upstairs. Hopefully, she was here, but if she wasn’t, hopefully, she’d come home soon.

* * *

Searching the house took less time with four people. Unfortunately, Vanya wasn’t anywhere to be found. You joined your brothers on the stairwell landing.

“No sign of Vanya.” Five said as you, he, and Diego walked toward Klaus.

“She’s not in any of the rooms.” Diego added.

“She’s not downstairs, either.” Klaus said.

“Or anywhere else in the house.” You noted. You fiddled with the string in your pocket. Please be okay.

“Well, I’m out.” Diego walked off suddenly.

“Wait!”

“Wait. Wait…”

“Where are you going?”

“Vanya’s still out there, and so are Hazel and Cha-Cha.” Five said.

Diego turned around. “I know. I’m going to get my things and then I’m outta here. I got some unfinished business with those fools.” Then, he left.

You threw your hands up and rolled your eyes. Perfect, just perfect.

Five backed up to Klaus. “Hey, did Dad say anything about the apocalypse when you spoke to him? Any clues as to how it happened?”

“No. No clues. Truly terrific shave. But no clues.” Klaus replied sadly. Five sighed and walked down the stairs. “You know, come to think of it, he did mention something about my potential,” Klaus ran after him, “and how I’ve barely even scratched the surface on my…”

“How did he know about the apocalypse?” Five interrupted. You sighed and walked down the stairs to them.

“I told him.”

Five looked over at you, confusion painted on his face. “What?”

“Do you remember when I couldn’t sleep for a whole month when we were 10?” Five and Klaus nodded. Your screams weren’t exactly quiet. “It’s because I had started getting visions of the end of the world. That’s how he knew.”

“Anyway.” Klaus jumped in after a minute of silence. “This whole jumping through time thing of yours, how did… How did you know how to do that?”

You continued to the main floor. Five limp was noticeable now. His injury must’ve been bothering him.

“I didn’t.” He replied. “You’d realize that if you were actually sober.” Then, he left for the living room.

“Hey, I _am_ sober.” Klaus whined. “I’ve been sober for two… almost two days now.”

“Yeah, two days.” Five turned around.

“It feels like 45 years.”

“Who are you kidding, Klaus? I’ve seen you fidgeting all day.” Five commented ruthlessly.

“Well, I guess we’re both fighting out addictions, then.” He walked right up to Five.

“I’m not an addict.” Five denied.

“Yeah, you are. You’re addicted to a drug called the apocalypse.”

“You’re wrong.”

“First sign. Denial.” He turned around back toward you.

Five spatial jumped directly in front of him. “You and I, we’re not the same.”

Klaus chuckled. “I’ve seen that look in the eye of someone who doesn’t know who they are without their high anymore.” Five’s jaw tightened with every word he said. “Trust me. You gotta just let it go.”

Five threw the eye. It shattered into a million pieces against the floor. You jumped at the sudden sound. Then, he walked off toward the living room.

“Figuratively, but yeah, that works too.” Klaus said. He sighed and whispered to himself.

You grabbed his shoulder. “Hey, I’m proud of you for being sober, even if it’s just for two days. And congrats on the new powers.” You squeezed his shoulder, gave him a rough smile, and followed Five.

* * *

Five handed you a margarita and then gave one to Delores. You didn’t look up from your drink, Klaus’ words and worry for Vanya swirling in your head.

“Well, do you think we really did it?” He asked Delores. “Think we actually stopped the apocalypse?”

You ignored him as he talked with Delores. The glass was cold in your hand, but the alcohol was largely unappealing. The feeling of wrongness in your stomach made you almost nauseous. You just had a feeling this wasn’t over. It couldn’t be. It’s too simple. Five was too hopeful.

Jenkins was the lynchpin, but Vanya was the bomb. Vanya clearly killed Jenkins, so who knows what state of mind she’ll be in when she comes home.

Plus, all of that didn’t quite explain how Vanya destroyed the planet. And why Jenkins was trying to cause it. What you did know was that Jenkins took the red book with all of Father’s information on the Academy. He dumped the pills that were probably keeping Vanya’s powers suppressed. He was trying to push her to use them. But she clearly had no real control over them.

It just didn’t make sense.

“You’ve been awful quiet.” Five nudged you. 

You looked over at him. “There’s something important I haven’t had a chance to tell you.”

A knock at the door interrupted you.

“Eh, I’ll get it.” Five said, picking up his margarita and heading to the door.

A minute later he walked in with Hazel. You jumped to your feet. “What the fuck, Five?”

He held up a hand to you. “Are you here to kill me?” He asked Hazel as he sat back down.

“Oh. Shit. Sorry. Old Habits.” Hazel put his gun away. You relaxed slightly. “Well, I can understand why you might feel that way, you know…”

Five took a sip of his drink. “Well, you attacked our house, tried to kill my family, and kidnapped my brother.”

“Well, there’s not much I can do about the past. Don’t forget, I’m not the only killer in this room. You got your own bloody history, pal.” Five looked down in shame and took another sip. “Speaking of which, that job you did in Calhoun, that shit’s legendary. Can’t believe I’m actually sittin’ here talkin’ to you, after all…”

“Hazel, why are you here?” Five interrupted.

“Well, I’m, you know…”

Suddenly, Hazel fell to the ground. Diego stood behind him.

“Diego!”

“Diego, stop!”

Diego started attacking Hazel and soon the two were full-on fighting. You rolled your eyes.

“You know,” Five said, “before you kill him, you might wanna hear what he has to say.” He didn’t listen. “Or don’t, see how that goes.”

Diego stabbed him and Hazel screamed.

“So we’re just watching?” You asked Five as he hissed. Intervening would be more appealing if Hazel hadn’t tried to kill you twice.

“That’s gotta hurt.”

You and Five watched them fight for a few more seconds. Hazel lifted Diego into the air. Alright, that’s enough. “Unbelievable.” With the click of your fingers, time stopped. “My brothers are seriously children, I swear.”

You grabbed Five’s arm. He blinked a few times before looking at you. “You gonna do something or should I?”

He looked over at the two men frozen mid-fight. Hazel had Diego lifted up in the air. Diego was about to bite his ear. He sighed and nodded. You clicked your fingers again and time resumed.

Five spatial jumped to the couch and smashed a glass vase over Diego’s head. Diego immediately passed out and collapsed to the ground.

“I draw the line at biting.” Five said as he limped back over to the bar. “Hazel, whatever you came here to say, I suggest you make it quick, before he comes round.”

“I left my partner, quit the Commission, came to volunteer.”

“For what?” You asked.

“To help stop the apocalypse.” He said, brushing glass off his shoulder. Five chuckled as he drank his margarita. “What on earth could be so funny to you right now?”

“Before I answer that, why do you wanna help us?”

“Let’s just say I have a vested interest in a doughnut shop.” Hazel replied cryptically.

“Well, I have to break it to you, pal, but you’re a day late and a dollar short.” Five said with a large smile. “The fact that you’re here right now means, without a shadow of a doubt, that the apocalypse is over.” You scoffed, but let him continue.

“Really? How do you know?” Hazel asked in disbelief.

“The mark is dead. Found him this morning. You were the last known unknown left in the equation.”

Hazel chuckled, a large smile on his face. “Shit. Really?”

“Mm-hmm. And if you’re out, then Hellrider ain’t riding.” Five placed his drink on the bar.

Hazel laughed and threw his hands up. “Oh!” He took a deep breath. “Alright.” Then, he walked over to you and Five. He sat down next to you, pulled the blender cup off, and drank straight from it. “So now what?”

“You know, to be honest, I don’t know.” Five said, looking at you. “I’ve been chasing this thing for so long, I… I never really thought about the day after.” He chuckled. “I don’t know. What about you?”

“I’m done with all this madness.” Hazel replied. “Time to start over. You should do the same.”

“That’s easier said than done.” You commented. Sure, everything in your bones was telling you that the apocalypse was still on, but starting over afterward was something you never thought you’d face.

“It doesn’t have to be hard.” Hazel said. “I mean, think about it like this. If you never time traveled, you never got caught up with the Handler, what would have happened?” He asked Five.

Five looked over at him contemplative. He glanced at you, then back at Diego. “I guess I would have grown up to be an emotionally stunted man-child like everybody else around here.”

You gave a small sad smile and looked back down at your drink. Hazel laughed. “Well, there you go. Now you can grow up.” He stood up. “Good luck.”

“Hazel.” Five turned to him. “One more thing before you go.”

“Shoot.”

“Which one of you was the trigger man for Detective Patch?” Five asked. It was sweet, knowing he cared about everyone despite how aloof and annoyed he sometimes acted.

“Trigger woman.”

“Huh. That’s too bad.” Five replied. “That gun could have cleared my brother’s name.”

“Well,” Hazel pulled out two guns from his waistband, “today’s your lucky day, amigo.” He held them up and placed them next to you on the bar. “Take ‘em both. I’m done with this life.”

Then, he left.

After a moment of silence, Five spoke. “What were you going to tell me earlier?”

You sighed and looked over at him. “I don’t understand the whole picture yet, but I don’t think this ends with Harold Jenkins.” You paused and turned around to look at Diego. “Vanya has powers, Five.”

“How do you know?”

“I saw them. I… I don’t think she can control them well.” You whispered, trying not to think back to that vision. You only wanted to see your sister dying twice.

“Vanya wouldn’t cause the apocalypse.” Five replied confidently.

You sighed again and stood up. “We just have to be careful.” You paused. “Jenkins was manipulating her. We don’t know what mindset she’ll be in.” 

* * *

The infirmary was quiet when you arrived. Allison was lying down on the table. She looked way better than before.

You sat down on the stool next to her. “Hey, Al.” You whispered, pushing her curls away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open. “Hey, there she is. How are you feeling?”

She wrote on a yellow notepad and turned it back to you. “Better.”

“Good, that’s good.” You stroked her hair lightly.

“Vanya?” She wrote.

You shook your head. “We don’t know where she is.”

“Powers.” She wrote underneath.

“I know. I saw.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “It’s not your fault.” You reassured. “No one knew she had powers like that. That she would hurt any of us.” She weakly nodded and tried not to cry. “Everything will be okay.” You whispered.

Suddenly, the whole house started to shake. It felt like an earthquake was shaking the structure of the house. You looked at the ceiling as dust fell. “I’ll be right back. You get some rest, okay?”

She nodded. You turned to leave, but she grabbed your hand. “Be safe.” She wrote.

“I will.”

* * *

“VANYA?” You yelled as you raced into the foyer. Luther stood there alone. “Where’s Vanya?”

“I’m sorry,” Was all he said.

“What did you do?” You growled, stalking toward him. Your voice was more venomous than you’d ever used on your siblings.

Before he could answer, Diego and Klaus walked in.

“We need to talk. It’s about Vanya.” Luther said before walking off toward an elevator you never knew existed.

You shot your other brothers a concerned look before going after him. The trip down was ominous. A bad feeling settled in your stomach. The elevator led to a dark concrete hallway, which Luther led you down.

Your heart stopped at what was at the end of it.

Vanya was lying in a sound-proof room unconscious. The room was metal and only lit by bright white lights that didn’t do much.

You immediately turned on your heel to glare at Luther. “Let her out.” You snarled.

“No.”

“We don’t keep family in cages.” You turned back to look at her as she lay helpless.

“She’s dangerous.” Luther argued.

“So are you.”

Luther didn’t reply.

“Why did you do it?” Diego asked, glaring at Luther.

“She has powers.”

A second later, Vanya was awake and pounding against the door, crying and begging. A tear traveled down your cheek.

“You locked up our sister because you think she has powers.” Diego said.

“No, I know she does. Pogo told me.” Luther countered. “He’s always known, and so did Dad.” Diego walked toward the door and leaned closer.

“Why would they hide this from us?” Diego asked. “I mean, am I the only one that didn’t know this place existed?”

“He hid so much from us.” Klaus muttered.

“He hid it because he was afraid… of her.” Luther said.

“Oh, that’s ridiculous.” Klaus replied.

“Is it? Dad’s lied about everything else, why is this so far-fetched?”

“If you’re right, then maybe she’s the one who killed Peabody.” Diego said.

“And cut Allison’s throat.”

“Even if she did, we can’t treat her like this. She deserves help.” You argued.

“Whoa, no. Let’s… I jus—Sorry, just, let’s go back, alright?” Klaus said with his hands. “This is Vanya we’re talking about. Our sister. The one who always cried when we stepped on ants as kids.”

“Yeah, I know. I know it’s difficult to accept—“

“It’s not difficult to accept,” Klaus yelled, “it’s impossible to accept.”

“No, he’s right.” Diego said. “Look, we can’t keep her locked up without proof.”

“Wh—What more proof do you need?” Luther said, stunned.

“Why don’t we just open the door and ask her?” Klaus exclaimed and went for the door.

Luther grabbed his arm. “No, she’s not goin’ anywhere.”

“Don’t touch him.” You pulled Klaus toward you. “He’s right. Why don’t we talk to her instead of locking her away? We’re not Father.”

“Even if you’re right,” Diego added, “she needs our help,” He pointed at her, “and we can’t do that if she’s locked in a cage.”

“Yeah, and for all we know, she might be struggling with this new power.” Klaus added too. “I mean, it must be scary. Terrifying, really. To discover that you can do something that you never thought you could do.”

“Look, if what Pogo told me is even half true,” Luther said, “then she is not just a danger to us.” There was a beat of silence. Light footsteps echoed behind you. Allison stood in the doorway. She was pale and had changed out of her bloody clothes. “Allison, what are you doing down here? You should be in bed.”

“Let her go.” She wrote.

“I can’t do that. She hurt you.”

Allison gave him a disapproving look. “My fault.” She wrote.

“I’m sorry, but she’s staying put.”

Allison shook her head and raced forward. Luther caught her before she could get to Vanya.

“Just until we know what we’re dealing with.”

Allison tried to go around him. When he didn’t move, she shoved him several times.

“She stays put.”

Allison tried to go for Vanya again. Luther grabbed her again. Klaus grabbed your hand and started pulling you toward the exit. You both kept glancing back with every step. With every step, you snapped your fingers. Nothing happened.

* * *

You were pacing in your bedroom, squeezing your eyes and snapping your fingers. Nothing happened. Time wouldn’t freeze.

“Come on, work damn it!”

The more you tried and nothing happened, the more frustrated you got. Why wasn’t it working? It was working fine just earlier and now, when you needed it most, it wasn’t working.

You snapped your fingers again. Again nothing. “Please work!” Tears fell down your cheeks. “Please.” You fell to the ground and cried. “Please work… Please…”

Your cries were interrupted by a sudden crash. Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	10. The White Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apocalypse is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, apocalypse, gun violence, violence, injury  
> 1x10  
> A/N: I’ll start writing season 2 probably a week or 2 after July 31st!

The house started to shake and explosions echoed from the basement. You wiped your cheeks and ran out of the room.

Diego came out of his room at the same time you did. You followed him as he walked out. Pogo was just ahead of you two and Luther came out of Allison’s room toward you.

“Yo, what the hell is going on?” Diego asked.

Klaus ran out of his room. “Are those explosions coming f—“

“Vanya.” Luther said.

“We need to get to safety outside the Academy.” Pogo said.

You gave them a horrified look – this couldn’t be happening – and took off down the hallway with Diego and Klaus behind you.

“Don’t forget Mom!” Luther yelled after you.

The house rumbled more and more. Everything clattered and glass shattered. Cracks appeared on the walls and rubble and dust fell from the ceiling. Explosions suddenly sounded from the bedrooms just above you.

Diego ran past you as you approached Mom’s place. “Mom!”

She wasn’t there. The house shook again and you fell against the railing. Klaus grabbed onto you to steady himself.

“Where is she?” Klaus asked.

You ran down the hall, Klaus just behind you. “Mom!” You yelled.

As you turned the corner, dust fell around you and suddenly Klaus screamed. Rubble fell from the ceiling in chunks. Diego fell, unconscious.

“Shit!” You mumbled, crouching next to them. Klaus rolled over, coughed, and groaned. Large cracks appeared on the ceiling. Quickly, you tried to wake Diego, but he was out.

“Diego.” Klaus said, voice rough. “Diego!” Both of your eyes were locked on the ceiling. The crack grew bigger. “Diego!”

Suddenly, Diego went forward, like he was being pulled, and a high-pitched whistling rang out. You and Klaus crawled forward just as a large piece of the ceiling crashed to the ground where you just were.

Klaus looked up immediately. “Holy shit.”

“What? Did… was that Ben?” You asked, helping Diego up.

Klaus nodded and pulled Diego up all the way. “Come on. Come on, come on. Diego!” He yelled over the destruction. You all started running again.

You shrieked as a piece of ceiling hit the ground next to you. Time stopped.

“What the hell?” Klaus asked. He was still supporting Diego, who you were holding up. 

“Hurry! I can’t control it!” You rushed. You pulled them forward.

You all rushed to the fire escape. Klaus went through first. Then, you both helped Diego through, making sure to keep contact with them both the entire time. Once Diego and Klaus were safely outside, you let go of them and climbed through.

The second your feet hit the metal stairs, time resumed. Dust and debris fell above you as you ran. Fear and adrenaline rushed through your veins. This was it. This was the end of the world. You were right.

Klaus made it down the stairs first. Diego followed. Once you were in the alley, Klaus looked over the both of you. “You okay? You okay?” He breathed. You nodded, watching as the building, your home crumbled to pieces.

Diego grabbed Klaus’ face. “Hey, you just saved my life, man.”

“Okay. Great.” Klaus responded half-heartedly.

He pulled Klaus into a hug. “Shit.” He let go of Klaus and looked up at a window. “Mom! Mom!” She stood at the window as if nothing was happening. The building around her started to fall in and crack.

“Mom! Get out of there now!”

“Mom, get out of there! Mom!” Your brothers yelled.

You watched in silence, tears in your eyes. There was nothing you could do.

All of a sudden, Diego was moving toward the house. “I’m coming after you!” He shouted.

“No, Diego!” You and Klaus yelled. Klaus grabbed his arm and you grabbed the back of his shirt.

Explosions sounded from inside. Mom waved down at you. She looked sad. The building came down in a tremendous rush of concrete and glass. And just like that, Mom was gone.

Diego immediately pulled away from you and rushed toward the rubble. He screamed Mom’s name over and over again as he searched for a sign of her.

“Klaus, Y/N, come here. Help me search.” He begged through his tears.

You looked at Klaus with a solemn look and shook your head.

“Diego.” Klaus grabbed his arm. “Just stop it.”

“No, what—“

“Stop.”

“What are you— Let me go. What are you doing?”

Klaus pulled Diego up. “Stop. Stop. She’s gone. She’s… She’s gone, okay? She’s…” Klaus shook his head.

You wiped away a tear and tried to pull yourself together. You’d been preparing yourself for this since you were a child. You couldn’t be out of commission because someone you loved died. If you did, _everyone_ you loved would die and you couldn’t – wouldn’t – let that happened.

“What do you wanna do?” Diego asked. “You wanna… wanna… walk away from this?”

“No.”

“What about Pogo?”

“He didn’t make it.” Luther suddenly said. Allison and Luther came around the corner.

“What?”

Luther walked toward you as Allison looked at the destruction. “Vanya killed him.”

“But Vanya wouldn’t—“ Diego started to protest.

“No, I saw it.” He sighed. “Just before we got out.”

“Mom. Now Pogo.” Diego slowly sat on the ground in shock. You took a deep breath.

“Guys!” Five yelled. You spun around. He ran toward you, newspaper in hand.

“Five! Are you okay?” You asked, rushing over to him.

He nodded. “This is it. The apocalypse is still on. The world ends today.”

“I thought you said it was over.” Luther said.

“I was wrong, okay?” He held up the newspaper. “This newspaper, I found it in the future the day I got stuck. The headline hasn’t changed.”

“No, that doesn’t mean anything.” Diego argued. “The time could’ve been altered since that newspaper came out this morning.”

“You’re not listening to me. When I found it, I assumed this place came down along with everything else. But here we are. The Moon’s still shining, the Earth is in one piece, but not the Academy.”

Klaus grabbed the newspaper. “I’m confused.”

“Then listen to me, you idiot! Vanya destroys the Academy before the apocalypse. I thought Harold Jenkins was the cause, but he was the fuse. Vanya is the bomb. Just like Y/N said. Vanya causes the apocalypse.”

Sirens and a helicopter wailed in the distance. “We have to find her.” Luther said. A light shone on him and the others. “We gotta go, now. Regroup at the Super Star.” Everyone started running. “Go!”

Five grabbed your hand and spatial jumped, bringing you along with.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around a lane in the bowling alley. Five was sitting next to you. Klaus and Diego were to your right. Allison and Luther were to your left.

“Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare.” Luther said.

“For what?” Diego demanded. He was still grieving over what had happened at the Academy, you all were, but for once, you agreed with Luther.

“To do whatever it takes to stop Vanya.” Allison smacked Luther’s chest with her notepad. He sighed. “We may not have a choice, Allison.”

“Bullshit. There’s always options.” Diego countered

“Yeah, like what?” Five asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Look,” Luther interjected, “whatever we decide, we need to find Vanya. And fast, okay? She could be anywhere.”

“Or… here.” Klaus said. He was holding open the newspaper Five found. He got up and held the paper out for you to see. “Look at this.” You stood to lean over Five’s shoulder.

“That’s right. Her concert is tonight.” Diego said.

“Hello.” You turned around and rolled your eyes. It was one of the workers. “I hate to intrude, but my manager says if you’re not gonna bowl, you gotta leave.”

“Whose turn is it?” Diego asked annoyed.

“Oh, for...” Luther mumbled and threw a bowling ball.

Allison tapped her notepad. “She’s our sister.”

“We’re the only ones capable of stopping this.” Luther replied. “We have a responsibility to Dad.”

“To Dad?” Diego burst. “No, I’ve heard enough about—“

“He sacrificed everything to bring us back together.”

“Enough.” You demanded. “For once, I agree with Luther.”

“I’m with Luther on this one, too.” Five added. “We can’t give her a chance to fight back. There are billions of lives at stake. We’re past trying to save just one.”

“Hey, you know, guys, uh… maybe I could help.” Klaus said out of nowhere.

You could practically feel everyone telling him to shut up. “Now is not the time.”

“Shut up, Luther.” You said, looking directly at Klaus and nodding to him in support.

“No, let him finish.” Diego said at the exact same time. “He saved my life today.” Klaus stood up and glanced over his shoulder.

“Is that true?” Luther asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I did… take credit for it. In fact, the real hero… was Ben.” Everyone, spare you, gave him incredulous looks. Klaus sighed. “Today… Listen. Today, he punched me in the face. And earlier at the house, he was the one who saved Diego’s life, not me.”

“You are unbelievable, Klaus.” Luther scolded.

“He’s not lying.” You said, a smile on your face. If there was one good thing to come out of all of this, it was Klaus being sober and being more in control of his powers.

“You want proof, is that it?” Klaus picked up a bowling ball. “Alright. I… I’ll give you proof.” He swung the pink ball. “Alright, it’s showtime, baby.” He threw it up in the air. “Catch!”

You quickly pulled Five over as the bowling ball flew past you. Then, it unceremoniously hit the ground and bounced a few times. Klaus looked at the spot, presumably at Ben, with disbelief and put his arms over his head.

“Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that screams out to be the center of attention?” Luther asked.

“You know, I liked you a lot better before you got laid.” Klaus retorted. Luther’s eyes widened. Immediately, Klaus calmed down. “Which was a complete… It… It wasn’t his fault, cause he was ridiculously high, right? And… And the girl, she thought he was a furry…”

“Stop.”

“Okay.” Klaus glanced at Diego before moving to sit down.

Allison stormed off and Luther followed her. You sighed and rested your hand on the back of Five’s seat. Before you could speak again, a woman and a young boy approached you.

“Excuse me! Excuse me. It’s my son, Kenny’s, birthday today, and… Uh… wouldn’t your son be happier playing with kids his own age?” She asked way too cheerily. You choked on your breath and tried to hold back your laughter. “Assuming it’s okay with your two dads?”

“I would rather chew off my own foot.” Five responded angrily.

The woman backed off. A whooshing sound followed by a clunk came from your right. Both you and Five turned toward it. Five walked over to it quickly, with you not far behind.

He reached down to a bowling ball ejector and pulled out a golden cartridge. “What is it?” You asked. His name was printed on the side.

“How the hell did she find me?” Five mumbled.

“The Handler?” You asked.

Five nodded and cursed under his breath. He handed you the cartridge, dug through his pocket, pulled out a candy, and unwrapped it. A blinking tracking device came out. “She’s good.” He dropped it to the ground and crushed it under his foot.

You handed him back the cartridge. He swiftly opened it and pulled out a fortune cookie of all things. He read it and chuckled softly.

“Go. Meet us at the Icarus.” You told him. He nodded and gave you a soft sad smile. Then, he was gone.

You sighed and walked back over to Diego and Klaus, who were arguing over what the lady said about them being married. You rolled your eyes and clapped your hands to get their attention. “Alright. We need a plan.”

“Where’s Five?” Diego asked.

“Something came up. He’ll meet us there.” You turned to Klaus. “Klaus, does Ben have any ideas?”

Klaus paused for a moment and looked off. After a moment, he responded. “No.”

“Can’t you see anything?” Diego asked as you sat down on a bench.

“We’re too close to the apocalypse.” You answered, trying desperately to think of a game plan.

“What do you mean?”

“The apocalypse is always changing. It changes too often for me to be able to see anything. That’s why my visions have been so close to events recently.” You explained.

* * *

You were watching Klaus bowl when Luther and Allison finally came back inside.

“Alright, where’s Five?” Luther asked.

“He left.” Diego answered.

“Oh, for the love of… Where’d he go?”

“Something came up. He’ll meet us there.” You said. Klaus brushed past you and Allison.

“Okay. The concert starts in 30 minutes.”

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Diego asked. You had no idea. You were coming up blank.

“Well, I think that, uh…” Luther blanked as well. “We go to the Icarus Theater.”

“That’s a location, not a plan.” Diego retorted. Allison turned around in exasperation. “What? Is that all you got?” Diego slowly got closer to Luther. “Look, you wanna be Number One, fine, but you’re gonna have to get us on the same page, because right now, we’re all over the place.”

“You’re right.” You froze. Wait. Did they just agree? “We need a plan.”

Movement distracted you. You turned toward the door. Your eyes widened and your heart dropped. A dozen or so men in red masks with guns stood there. Then, before you could even breathe, they started firing.

A hailstorm of bullets came at you. You ducked and pulled Allison down with you. Luther yelled something, but you couldn’t hear him over the bullets and screaming. You, Allison, and Klaus hid behind a bar.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Diego yelled over the bullets.

Klaus had his hands over his ears. “Maybe they’re here for Kenny’s birthday!” Klaus yelled back.

Bullets hit the chair just behind him. You let out an involuntary scream. “No, I’m pretty sure they’re here for us.” Luther yelled back.

Bullets hit the top of the bar. Allison threw her hands up. You frantically snapped your fingers. Please work. Please work.

The bullets hit and hit in a fury. Diego stood up and threw a knife. Then, the lights turned off and music started playing. The bullets stopped. Luther grabbed a bowling ball. Klaus peeked over the bar top. The barrage of bullets started again. You felt utterly useless. Luther started throwing the bowling balls, Diego threw his knives. Klaus crawled over to another table, grabbed a cake, and threw it at a gunman.

“They’re blocking the exit!” Klaus yelled. Your eyes frantically searched for an exit. Allison tapped your arm and pointed to the bowling pins.

“The lanes!” You yelled. “Let’s go!” You followed after Allison. The lanes were slippery under your feet, but you ran as fast as you could. Bullets landed all at your feet and head. You slid through the pins and quickly crawled into the hallway behind it. The others ran in front of you. Bullets pierced the walls. Diego ushered you through the doorway to safety.

Now, you only hoped that Five was alright. This was all clearly a trap by the Handler to stop you.

* * *

You ran up the stairs to the theatre as fast as you could. Music flooded from the room. As you rushed toward the door, Allison stopped Luther.

“I need to go alone.”

“Allison, I can’t let you do that, alright? She’s beyond reasoning.”

“We don’t have time!” You rushed. This _would not_ be the end.

“You hear the music? It’s started.” Diego added, urgently.

“Do you honestly think she’s gonna listen? After everything that’s happened?” Luther continued.

“We don’t have time for this.” Klaus said, looking away.

“Okay.” Luther sighed. Allison glanced at you and Klaus before running inside.

“You’re using her as a distraction, aren’t you?” Diego asked. You sighed.

“Our best chance to incapacitate Vanya.” Luther paused. “She’ll thank us later.”

Luther started walking. You followed.

“So what’s the plan?” Klaus asked.

“Uh, you wait out front.”

Klaus stopped and took a step down. “What?” You stopped a few steps above him.

“Yeah, you’re the lookout.”

“The lookout?” Klaus asked incredulously.

You were going to defend your brother, but the music caught your attention. You cursed under your breath and ran past Luther toward the entrance.

* * *

You followed Diego to the side of the stage. Vanya was sitting in the center of the stage, playing. You took a deep breath and nodded at Luther across the way.

You and Diego ran out. Before you could even get close, Vanya stood up and swung her bow. A field of white energy pushed hit your chest and sent you flying.

You hit the chairs with a grunt. Pain shot through you. Your arm pulsed with it. Screams rang out around you as people fled. Diego pulled you unceremoniously to your feet. 

You watched in horror as Vanya walked to the front of the stage, playing furiously. The orchestra around her played on. Diego started helping people escape. Your eyes widened as Vanya made to swing again.

“Get down!” You screamed just as another white blast came at you. You ducked down in the chairs.

Diego and Luther hid next to you. “She’s stronger than expected.”

“Yeah.” A purse landed next to you. Allison glared at you from across the aisle. “Yeah. We’re fine, thanks for asking.” She glared at Luther again. “Look, I almost lost you once, alright? I wasn’t about to lose you again.”

“So much for the element of surprise.” Diego said, glancing back.

“So what’s the plan?” You asked, watching the doors carefully. Something didn’t feel right.

Allison pounded on the back of a chair. She quickly mimed playing the violin.

“No shit, Allison. Tell us something we don’t already know.”

“Of course!” You exclaimed. “The violin. It’s harnessing her power.” You looked at Luther. “We need to get it away from her. Now.”

Luther poked his head out into the aisle. “They’re right. It’s her lightning rod.” You poked your head above the seat. Vanya’s skin was glowing white. Waves of sound were coming off of her. “If we can take it from her and stop her from playing, we might have a shot.”

Suddenly, gunfire sounded and bullets hit the chairs near you. You ducked and flattened yourself to the floor a bit, your arm aching as you did so.

“What the hell happened to Klaus? He’s supposed to be on lookout?” Diego asked from the floor next to you. A bullet hit just next to you. A scream escaped you.

The sound of a spatial jump was just barely audible over the barrage of bullets and violin. But the comforting sound settled your growing pit of anxiety.

“What’s with all the lollygagging?” Five asked.

“Five.” You yelled, clambering up as fast as possible. The men in masks came back into your line of sight just as you grabbed hold of Five and yanked him down. Bullets flew above you. You pulled him into the rows.

“Five, what the… I thought you bailed on us!” Luther yelled.

“I had an errand to run.” He surveyed the situation. “This is not good.”

“You know these guys?” Diego asked.

“Yeah, I do.”

“And?”

Gunfire started coming from down the aisle. “Well… we’re screwed.”

Diego threw his knives, taking out some of them, but they just kept coming. 

A yell came out of nowhere. “Guys, it’s Cha-Cha!” Klaus. “It’s Cha-Cha, she—“

“Klaus, get down!” Luther screamed. Five spatial jumped as more gunfire echoed out.

Bullets hit just above you, forcing you to flatten yourself against the ground and cover your head. A high-pitched chiming rang from where Klaus was. Blue light filled the room. Familiar tentacles shot out above you. Ben’s monster squealed.

You stood up slowly. Your eyes were wide. Klaus’ hands were bright blue. A ghostly Ben stood in front of him, chest open, tentacles attacking everyone.

“It’s him. Ben.” Luther said from behind you.

The tentacles retracted into Ben and Klaus grunted and gasped as Ben disappeared. “Now who’s the lookout?” Klaus laughed.

You smiled at him before turning your attention back to Vanya. Her playing got stronger. More powerful waves pulsed from her. Her black suit slowly morphed into the same striking white as her skin. The building started to rumble as her violin and hair changed color as well.

Five grabbed your hand and pulled you to where the rest of the family was huddled together. Diego walked up a few seconds later.

“Oh, welcome back. Where were you?” Luther asked sarcastically.

“Honoring a memory.” He looked over at Vanya. His face was smeared with blood. “So how do you wanna end this thing?”

“We surround her. Alright? We come at her from all angles.” Luther said.

“So it’s a suicide mission.” Klaus said depressingly.

“Yeah, but one of us could get through. It’s the only chance we’ve got.” Five said, looking at you. You glanced at Vanya, then back at the rest of your family. You couldn’t let them die. An idea formed in your head. Maybe…

“Are we all in?” Luther asked. Everyone but you and Allison gave approval. “Alright. Allison? Y/N?” You shook your heads. Luther’s face hardened. “Stage left.” He pointed to Diego. “Stage right.” He pointed to himself. “You guys take the front.” They all ran off as the building started to crack.

Allison grabbed Luther before he could leave. “I’m sorry. There’s no time, Allison. If she finishes this concert, the world goes up in flames.”

“Go!” You waved Luther away. Then, you grabbed Allison’s hand. “I have an idea. You’re not going to like it, but it could save her.” She nodded.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Your family was in danger. The world was in danger. Focus on the fear. The pain in your arm. You took another deep breath. You could do this.

Allison tapped your shoulder and you opened your eyes. Time was frozen. Every so often, it would flicker and the building would shake and crack. “We don’t have long.” You ran with her hand tight in yours to the stage.

Time restarted as you entered stage right. A flash of white went off and your brothers were suspended in the air. You concentrated and it stopped again.

Allison picked up the gun on the ground and gave you a nod. With tears in her eyes, you led her to the stage. “I hope this works.” You muttered. Allison nodded and held the gun up to the back of Vanya’s head. She took a deep breath and placed it next to her ear.

Time unfroze. A gunshot rang out. Your brothers fell. All the power went back into Vanya. It whooshed and fired into the sky in a great burst. Then, it turned dark and Vanya collapsed against Allison.

You rushed to her side. Allison pressed her fingers to Vanya’s neck. Your brothers rushed up to you.

“Is she alive?” Someone asked.

“Yeah.” Allison whispered. You smiled. Thank god.

“She is? Yeah?” Luther asked, relieved.

“Oh, thank god.”

“We did it. We saved the world.” Luther breathed as Allison rested her head against his.

Something compelled you to look up. The familiar pull of your power telling you to just trust it. The moon was just visible through the hole in the roof. It turned a bright orange as cracks began to appear.

You stood up quickly. “Uh… Guys?” A large piece cracked off and started to come closer. Klaus stood up next to you, the same concerned looked on his face.

“You see that big Moon rock coming toward us?” Klaus asked.

“That’s not good.”

“So this is it, huh? So much for… saving the world.” Klaus said.

You cursed and walked back over to Five. He was holding his head in his hands and pacing. “There has to be a way.” You said. Five didn’t respond. His face screwed in contemplation.

“At least we’re together in the end. As a family.” Luther said.

“This doesn’t have to be the end.” He said.

“What? What are you saying, Five?”

“I think I have a way outta here. But you gotta trust me on this.” Five continued. Luther, Diego, and Klaus grumbled various degrees of no. “Well, then, we might as well accept our fate, because in less than a minute, we’re gonna be vaporized.”

“I think I know what you’re thinking. Are you sure it’ll work?” You said. It was dangerous. It could end poorly. But it was your only choice.

“No, but it’s a chance.”

“What’s your idea then?” Diego asked.

“We use my ability to time travel. But this time, I’ll take you with me.”

“You can do that?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried it before.”

Diego nodded. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“You’re lookin’ at it. A 58-year-old man inside a child’s body, so there’s that.” Five responded.

“Well, it’s better than dead.” You agreed.

“Oh, what the hell? I’m in.” Diego agreed.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m in.” Klaus agreed.

“Me too. Allison?” Luther agreed next. Allison nodded in agreement. “What about Ben?”

Klaus turned around and nodded. “Great, yeah, he’s in.”

“Okay, great. Luther, grab Vanya.” Five said, moving toward Vanya.

You all helped Luther pick her up. Then, you stood next to Five.

“Wait, should we be taking her?” Luther suddenly asked. “I mean, if she’s the cause of the apocalypse. Isn’t that like taking a bomb with us?”

“The apocalypse will always happen and Vanya will always be the cause, unless we take her with us and fix her.” Five quickly assured.

You glanced at everyone’s faces. Allison grabbed your hand and you grabbed Five’s. Five closed his eyes. Electricity started to crackle. Wind started to blow around you. A blue portal appeared above you. Five screamed as it came down around you.

“It’s working!” Luther yelled.

You glanced around at everyone.

“Hold on! It’s gonna get messy!” Five yelled. The blue portal engulfed you. Your clothes and hair whipped around you.

Your eyes widened as before you everyone changed into their younger selves.

And with a zap, you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	11. Right Back Where We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With limited resources and your siblings scattered throughout time, you have to figure out how to stop the new doomsday threat you inevitably brought with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Guns, war, mental asylum, needles, anxiety, mentions of burlesque clubs  
> 2x01  
> A/N: Visions, flashbacks, and flash-forwards are in italics.  
> A/N: Season 2 is going to be interesting, so here we go.

The blue light tumbled you around. The hands in yours slipped and disappeared. You desperately grabbed out for them. Time rushed past you with electric crackles.

The hard ground met your back suddenly. The blue portal above you crackled then started to disappear before your eyes. You pulled yourself to your feet quickly, ignoring the pain in your arm and back.

“NO! Five! Diego! Anyone!!” You screamed up at it. “No…” You whispered as it vanished from the sky.

Pain rushed into your skull behind your eyes and pounding against your brain. It was like when Five changed the timeline, only worse. Your legs turned to jelly and you crashed against the pavement once more. You groaned and squeezed your eyes shut. Time flashed through you. Visions so fast you couldn’t see them, but knew what was to happen.

Your conscious started to slip as the images flashed faster. Footsteps echoed in the alley, but you couldn’t bring yourself to pry your eyes open. Warm arms lifted you just as you passed out.

* * *

The first thing that hit you was the intense pain in your skull. Latent images of what was to come flashed in your mind. With each breath, they faded in intensity, and soon your vision was clear and head painless. You groaned and pried your eyes open.

The room was bright and definitely didn’t look like your time period. Across from you sat a desk cluttered with papers and tech. Newspaper clippings were taped all along the wall. You pushed yourself into a sitting position. One of them clearly said “flying saucer”.

Before you could move to investigate, a gun cocking froze you in place. “What are you?” A man’s voice asked.

You turned to the doorway on your left. The man was wearing a plaid shirt and looked a bit crazy. Plus, he was aiming a gun at you. So, there was that. “My name is Y/N.” You said slowly. A glimpse of the future, of Five, popped into your head. Use his conspiracies to your advantage… “I’m an alien from the future and I need your help.”

The man dropped the gun. “Really?” He said in disbelief.

“Yes.” You stood up and calmly walked over to his articles.

“I always knew we weren’t alone!” The man exclaimed. “I have so many questions!”

“Later.” You snapped. You did not have time for this. “What’s your name?”

“Elliott.”

“And what’s the date, Elliott?” You asked.

“August 1st.”

“And the year?” You asked, walking toward him. Your patience was running thin.

“1960.”

Your breath hitched and you quickly moved to sit down on something. “Shit.” Your head fell into your hands. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Elliott asked.

“My family’s been scattered throughout time.” You replied, not bothering to look up. “And I’m stuck here until I can find them.”

“Maybe I could help?” He asked.

“How?” You looked up at him, trying not to cry.

“Well, those blue energy surges are what dropped you off, right?” He leaned the gun against the wall and walked over to the desk.

“What? Surges? As in plural? There were more?” You questioned rapidly.

Elliott nodded. “A few months ago. A man appeared out of nowhere in the alleyway like you.”

You stood up. “Do you have any pictures?”

“No, sorry. But if it helps, it was a man in a green vest. He was yelling for someone. Didn’t catch who, though.” He replied.

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. “It could be Klaus.” You mumbled.

“Sorry?”

You looked back over at Elliott. He was looking at you with wonder and curiosity. For clearly being a conspiracy theorist, he didn’t seem all that bad. Considering. “Like I said, my family and I got scattered throughout time. I think the man you saw was one of them.”

“And you need my help?” He asked, obviously giddy at the opportunity.

“If you’re willing.”

“And you promise you’ll answer all my questions?”

“Only if you help me find them.”

* * *

_November 25, 1963._

_The battle raged on around you as you leaned against the wall next to the alleyway. You sighed as a bullet hit the brick next to your head. You glanced at your watch. “Where is he? He should be here by now.” Blue light and the sound of static echoed out of the alley. “Finally.”_

_You strained to hear him land, him calling your names. God, you missed his voice. You pushed off against the wall. An enemy soldier shot at you. You held your hand out and watched as the man and bullets stopped. You calmly walked over to the bullet, ignoring everything else around you. Then, you turned the bullet around and walked away. The sound of the man falling to the ground came a second later._

_Five walked out of the alley. A look of horror and confusion painted across his face. Soviet troops marched forward. Five ran out to a pinned newspaper. Then, he ran toward the fighting._

_“Damnit, Five.” You mumbled, running toward him. “You can’t die today.”_

_“What the hell did we do now?” He asked as you reached him._

_You grabbed his arm and yanked him back from the tank. The tank fired. The shell flew directly at Vanya, who immediately destroyed it. You caught the familiar blue of Klaus’ ghosts out of the corner of your eye._

_“You tryin’ to get yourself killed?” You asked, finally looking at Five. He looked like did when you left 2019. He looked up at you. His expression was indiscernible._

_“Y/N?” He whispered. His eyes glanced over your face, taking in the differences among the blood and soot._

_You smiled then glanced down at your watch. “Where is he?”_

_“Five!” Diego yelled from the upturned police car. Five’s attention jerked back to them. “You sick son of a bitch, where the hell have you been?”_

_Five moved to join the fight. The familiar sound of a briefcase zapped next to you and Hazel grabbed Five’s shoulder._

_“If you wanna live, come with me.” He said dramatically._

_“Hazel. What the hell’s going on here?” Five asked._

_Movement caught your eye just behind Allison. You shot your hand out and froze the man._

_“There’s no time to explain.” Hazel said, pointing up in the air. “Those are nukes, old-timer.”_

_You walked away from them, knowing Five was in good hands with Hazel. You joined the others as they watched the missiles fall. You sighed as the explosion came rushing toward you. You could only hope Five would fix this._

* * *

The bookstore was slow today. Not a lot of people came in, but it was only midday, so maybe it would pick up. You pushed the cart and placed books in their rightful places, humming a song from the future as you went. Time was running out, but there was nothing you could do until Five got here.

The sound of gunfire broke your thoughts. That would be your brother, no doubt. You ran out the door and down the street. More gunfire went off. Three men, all with white hair, fired round after round at a blue car just down the street from you. With a gasp, you rushed to hide behind a nearby car. You peeked over the top of the car and watched as they circled around and walked off.

As soon as you were in the clear, you took off to the alley. You skid to a halt as you rounded the corner. Five’s familiar jacket immediately caught your eye. You opened your mouth to yell for him. It had been so long… But he ran forward and jumped before you could speak. You let out a frustrated groan and ran off to find him.

You burst through the door into the hallway and practically skipped up the stairs. Your heart was racing at the thought of seeing him again. You stopped and took a deep breath as you approached Elliott’s door. Then, you opened it.

“Any closer, and I’ll melt your brain.” Five said as you walked in. Elliott stood uncomfortably close to him, obviously excited to meet another alien like you.

“Five…” You whispered. Elliott’s voice drowned out and all you could think about was Five. “Five!” You said louder, walking toward him.

His face relaxed into a smile. He set his coffee cup on the nearby table. The second you reached him, you pulled him into the tightest hug you could manage. His arms wrapped around your middle and he tucked his head into you. You hugged him as if to remind him everything would be okay in the end. That no matter what happened, you were by his side. With everything to come, you knew he would need the reminder.

“I missed you so much.” You whispered as you ran your hand over his back soothingly.

“How long have you been here?” He whispered, softer than you’d pretty much ever heard him.

“Almost 3 years.” You pulled back from him and smiled.

He nodded and looked down for a second, mind clearly whirling. “We need to find the others.” He mumbled, picked up his coffee cup, and walked over to the desk. Then he looked over at Elliott. “All those contraptions on the roof, you built those, right?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, sure did.” Elliott said. “Yeah, I’ve been tracking anomalies in…. in the atmosphere. Just waiting.”

Five, who had been looking over all of Elliott’s research, turned around. “Waiting for what?”

“For you.” He paused and Five squinted at him suspiciously. “For all of you.” You sat down on the couch and watched Five take it all in. “It all started in 1960, the year the Silvertone Omega was released. I was in the middle of a sale when something very… strange happened. So, for the past three years, I’ve witnessed six energy surges in that alleyway out back. Same thing every time. A bright blue light, then something appears.”

“Did you get a good look at any of them? Besides Y/N.” Five asked, looking at the photos of them.

“Yeah, the first one. And then the big, sensitive one.” Elliott replied.

“’Sensitive’?” Five turned around.

“Yeah, cried a lot, kept coming back to the alley, sat around for hours calling a woman’s name. Uh…”

“Allison.” You supplied.

Elliot clicked his fingers. “Allison!”

“Luther.” Five mumbled and turned back to the pictures.

“Yeah, he… he wasn’t the only one. Uh, the others came too, off and on over the years, looking for each other. Eventually, they… they stopped.”

“So, my family is alive.” Five said softly. “Shit.” He turned back to you and Elliott. “I think I stranded them here. Now listen here…” He started walking toward Elliott.

Elliott backed up over the couch you were sitting on. “Elliott. Elliott.” He sputtered. Five disappeared. “My name… My name’s Elliott.” Elliott flinched as Five reappeared in front of him.

“Whatever. I got ten days to find them” He pointed to the board, “and save the world. Now, I need _your_ help to do that.”

“You need… my…” Elliott stuttered.

You stood up and placed your hand on Five’s shoulder. They relaxed slightly at the touch. “Five.” He looked over his shoulder at you. “I can help. You’re not alone in this.” You looked up at Elliott. “Elliott, where’s that mugshot?” He nodded frantically, pulled the drawer behind him out, dug out the newspaper article, and handed it to you. You unfolded it and showed it to Five.

“Diego.” Five gasped, grabbing the paper from your hands. He read over it softly.

“So, that’s helpful?” Elliott asked.

“You have no idea.” Five rushed before grabbing your hand and pulling you into a spatial jump.

* * *

The drive to the mental institution wasn’t long, thankfully. You don’t think Five could handle it. It was obvious he was anxious. You were too, but you’d had time to process the upcoming doomsday.

“You know why Diego is locked up, right?” You asked, finally breaking the silence.

“The article said he was stalking Lee Harvey Oswald.” Five replied.

You sighed. “He wants to save JFK. I tried to tell him that the assassination was important to the timeline, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Did you have him put away?” Five asked, turning to you with an almost shocked expression.

“No. No, he did that all on his own.” Five was about to reply when you turned into the parking lot. “We’re here.”

* * *

The two of you sat idly in the dismal room. Your hands rested on the cold metal table in front of you. Five fidgeted slightly next to you.

Then Diego was pushed into the room. He stared at you both in disbelief.

“Five. Y/N.” He said, coming over to the table.

“Diego.” You said, looking him up and down. He looked a bit shaggier than the last time you saw him, but he looked good nonetheless.

“Hey, Diego.” He sat down, still looking at you with surprise. “You look good in white.” Five commented.

“About time you showed up.”

“How’d you know I’d be back?” Five asked.

“Because that’s the kind of shit you pull.” He leaned forward.

“Where are the others?” Five asked.

“They’re not with you?”

“We’ll find them.” Five said softly before muttering to himself. “How long have you been here?”

“75 days.” Diego replied. Five grunted. “Landed in the alley behind-“

“Commerce and Knox.” All three of you said.

“You?” Diego asked after a beat.

“I got here this morning.” Five straightened his jacket.

Diego shifted. “How’d you find me?”

Five scoffed gently and pulled the newspaper clipping from his pocket. “Page 16.” Diego leaned back in his chair. Five splayed the paper out and started reading. “Disturbed man with multiple knives arrested outside 1026 N. Beckley.” He slid the paper forward and looked directly at Diego with that expression that screamed his annoyance. “That’s Lee Harvey Oswald’s house. Care to explain?”

Diego held his head down, his long brown hair acting as a curtain against his face. “Let’s just say Dallas Law Enforcement has not been supportive of my attempt to stop the assassination of…” He leaned forward and whispered, “John F. Kennedy.”

“Because it hasn’t happened yet.”

Diego leaned in further. “And it’s not going to happen. Not on my watch.” Five scoffed and gave you a ‘can you believe this?’ look. “Look,” Diego whispered, causing you and Five to lean in closely, “I’ve been shaving down the bars in my room. Another day or two, and I’ll be out of this place, then I’m gonna stop Oswald and save the president. You want in,” He winked, “say the word.”

“Listen to me very closely, you gibbering moron.” Five whispered carefully. “You are not going to do a goddamn thing.”

“Why not?”

“Because we have to stop the apocalypse.”

“No shit. But that doesn’t happen for another 60 years.” Diego replied.

“Not that apocalypse. This is a new one.” Five said softly, looking off slightly. “It followed us. I’ve seen it.” His voice shook at the end, almost like he was afraid. And if you had to guess, he was. After everything he did to save all of you, it wasn’t enough and he had to go through it all over again. “Nuclear war, Diego, in ten days.”

Diego chuckled quietly, leaning back and crossing his arms as if he’d just heard something hilarious. “And I’m the one they locked up, huh?” Five scoffed and sat back. You rubbed your temples. “Fine, I’ll play along. What causes it?”

“I don’t know.” Five snapped. “Maybe some looney-tuned asshole with a hero complex tried to save the president and screwed everything up.”

Diego leaned forward with every word. “So you’re saying it worked?” Five scoffed and you leaned back and rolled your eyes. “I saved the president?” He looked truly unhinged. “Yeah. I knew I could do it. Okay, okay, I’ll help you.”

Five looked like he wanted to strangle Diego, and you really didn’t blame him. “Thank god.” He said through clenched teeth.

“After I save Kennedy. And then you swing us back a few decades so I can slit Hitler’s throat off with a butter knife.”

“This is why you don’t have friends.” Five paused, thinking, before clicking his tongue. “You know what? Guard.” He stood up, you followed. He sighed. “My brother is plotting an escape. The bars of his room have been shaved down.”

Diego jumped up on the table. You quickly pulled Five back. “Piece of shit!” The guards grabbed Diego’s arms and pulled him down against the table.

“Look, this is for your own good, Diego.”

“No! Five!” Diego screamed. Your stomach turned and you looked away. It hurt seeing your brothers like this. 

“Listen,” Five said to the guards, “my brother is a very sick man.” A nurse came in with a large needle. “I only pray that he gets the help he so desperately needs.”

Diego screamed as the needle came closer and was eventually inserted. “No, please! Not the needle! No! No! No!” His screamed slowly dissolved to whimpering.

Five leaned down and whispered into Diego’s ear. Then, he stood up and looked you over. “You good?” You couldn’t take your eyes off Diego. The thought of keeping him safe was the only thing keeping the guilt away. You nodded absently. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The drive to your apartment was quiet. So was the walk up. In fact, neither of you spoke until you handed Five a cup of coffee, Elliott’s blend. Five took a sip and hummed in approval before speaking.

“Do you know where the others are?”

You sighed and rubbed the back of your neck. “Well, I landed second, so I have no idea where Klaus and Ben are.” You flopped down on the blue couch next to him. “Allison ran off before I could reach the alley, but as far as I’m aware she’s working at a salon. Luther works for Ruby at a burlesque. I can’t find Vanya for the life of me. And, well, you saw Diego.”

“Ruby? As in Jack Ruby?” Five asked, taking another sip.

You sighed. “The one and only.” Five chuckled sarcastically. “You won’t get anywhere with Luther, though.”

“Why not?”

“He wants to move on with his life. Stop being Number One. He won’t even talk to me anymore. Told me to leave him alone, in less than kind words.” You replied.

“We’ll need him if we want to stop the apocalypse.” He said softly. He was looking off, distant.

You reached over and rubbed his arm with your thumb. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?” 

He didn’t answer at first. He looked scared, trapped, like he was reliving what he’d seen in the future. “You die.” He finally whispered softly. “I can’t…” He choked out, his breath catching.

“Hey, deep breath. We’ll figure this out, promise.” You took the coffee out of his hand and set it on the coffee table. Then, you pulled him into a hug. “Everything will be okay, Five.”

He clung to you for a few moments. You guided him through deep breaths until his breathing grew steady. Eventually, he pulled away. “Let’s go find Luther.”

* * *

You pulled the car up to the burlesque club. “You good in there on your own?”

Five scoffed. “Need I remind you that I am in fact older than you.”

You held your hands up and chuckled. “Just checking.” You handed him some cash. “I’ll wait in the car. Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	12. The Frankel Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frankel Footage reveals some disturbing questions about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety, stabbing  
> 2x02  
> A/N: Visions and the Frankel Footage are in italics.  
> A/N: This took me way too long to get done. But here it is! Finally!

Five came back to the car in a rush. He looked frazzled and a bit upset. “Let’s go.” He said in a tone that didn’t leave anything up to debate. You didn’t say anything as you started the drive back home.

It was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. “Do they all blame me?” His voice was quiet and soft, guilty.

“Luther does, obviously. Diego maybe a bit. But Allison doesn’t from what I can tell.” You paused, sparing him a glance. “I don’t. You saved our lives. How could I?”

Five looked down at the yellow box in his hands. “Luther…” He started but immediately trailed off.

“Luther went through a lot in the last year. He was finally starting to settle. It’s not your fault.” You replied.

Five sighed and looked out the window. Silence filled the car for a few moments. Then, he raised the yellow box. “I need this developed. Hazel died getting it to me.”

You glanced at it. The importance of the object came off of it in waves. “Elliot can help. He has a darkroom.” Five nodded. “But in the morning. First, sleep.”

“We only have 10 days.” Five argued with a soft yet angry voice.

“Enough time to sleep.” You replied in a ‘that’s final’ tone. After that, Five didn’t argue and leaned against the passenger seat as you drove to your place. Lucky for you, you had a spare bed just for him.

* * *

The next morning, you took Five across the hall to Elliott’s. Five was examining the photos of your siblings. You sat on the adjacent couch, coffee in-hand. Elliott’s home blend held a special place in your heart.

“Elliott, did you develop these photos yourself?” He asked. His voice was surprisingly soft. He’d been speaking like that more often and it made your wonder if he was alright. Seeing your family die to another apocalypse wasn’t easy and it was only normal to feel the effects.

“Of course.” Elliott replied. He was standing just behind Five, eating cereal. “Can’t exactly drop that stuff off at the neighborhood Fotomat. Government has eyes everywhere.”

“I didn’t see a darkroom.”

“Yeah, I converted the hallway closet.” A loud squeal came from one of Elliott’s machines.

Five marked up the box with a pen before handing it to him. “Can you develop this?”

He hummed and turned from the squealing machine. He took the box and looked it over. “Huh. ‘Frankel Footage.’ Friends of yours?”

“Cousins on my robot mother’s side.” Five deadpanned. You snorted and tried not to laugh. “Can you do it or not?” His smile fell.

“Sure I can.”

“How long?”

“Well, I mean,” Elliott turned around and started walking, “I’m running low on acetic acid. Beeker’s Cameras is open today, but its two miles away. I mean, I’d have to take the bus. On the other hand, Gibson’s is only ten blocks away, but I gotta cut through the park, and there’s pigeons-”

“Elliott.” You interrupted his rambling. “How long?”

He spun around to look at Five. “It’s like five, maybe six hours.”

Suddenly, the radio squealed. You bolted up and set your coffee on the table. “Attention all units, we have a code 3-15 at the Holbrook Sanitarium.” The man said.

“Damnit, Diego.” You muttered as you walked over to the radio.

“The hell is a code 3-15?” Five asked.

“Mmm, fugitives on the run.” Elliott answered through his cereal.

You turned up the radio. Five leaned over your shoulder. “25 patients still at large. Many are considered armed and dangerous.” The radio continued.

“Oh, Diego.” Five whispered in anger.

“Oh, who’s Diego?” Elliott, who was now leaning down next to Five, asked.

“Imagine Batman, then aim lower.” He said, lowering his hand as he talked. The radio continued to chatter and Five walked away. “You get started on that film.” You walked after him and grabbed your keys off the table.

“I know where he’s at. We’ll be back as soon as we can, El!” You called out as you left.

* * *

You parked the car just out of view from Diego’s stolen car. It was parked in front of Lee Harvey Oswald’s place. You rolled your eyes and turned to Five.

“You want to talk some sense into him or shall I?” You asked, taking the keys from the ignition. From what you could see, Diego and the woman from the asylum were arguing in the front seat.

“I can flash us both in.” Five replied.

You leaned back in your seat and grabbed his hand. “Alright. Ready whenever you are.”

With a flash of blue electricity, you were in the back of Diego’s car.

“Then why are you doing this?” The woman asked.

“Because he is an idiot.” Five said. The woman jumped and spun around to look at you.

“Who the hell are you?” She asked.

“Hi.” Five waved. “I’m his loving brother.”

“And his loving sibling.” You added, smiling.

“Who left me to rot in the nuthouse,” Diego commented, glaring back at you.

“To protect you from yourself.” Five seethed.

“That’s quite sweet.” The woman said, looking at Five. An unsettling feeling settled in your stomach about the way she was looking at him.

“Okay, all of you, out.” Diego interrupted.

Five leaned in closer. “Lose the crazy lady and come with us. We have important business.”

Diego rolled his eyes, his whole body exuding annoyance. He looked forward. “I am not going anywhere with you.”

Five glanced at you, jaw tight. His eyes drifted out the window. A police officer was walking just across the street. You raised an eyebrow at him. Was he thinking what you were thinking?

“Okay, fine.” He subtly nodded.

So, you leaned closer to the window.

“Officer!” You yelled out.

“Hey!” Diego grabbed your shirt and pulled you away from the window. You turned. He was leaning over the front seat and was inches from your face. “What are you doing?”

You didn’t get a chance to respond before Five was interrupting. “I hear there’s a reward out for you two.”

“He’s bluffing.” The woman said.

Diego studied Five and you. Five held his jaw tight. It was a ‘don’t fuck with me’ face if you’ve ever seen one. “He’s not. Fine. I’ll go with you.”

“What about me?”

You ripped your arm out of Diego’s grasp and looked her over. Your gut, your powers, were telling you not to trust her. You weren’t quite sure why yet, but you were going to find out.

Diego glanced back at her. “And I’m bringing the crazy lady.”

“Fine.” You replied before Five could. If she was bad news, you wanted her close. Keep your enemies close and all that.

* * *

You followed Five, Lila, and Diego up the stairs to Elliot’s loft area. You were almost up the stairs when the familiar feeling of a vision pushed its way into your eyes.

_The moonlight sky illuminated the mansion. Crickets chirped. A man walked toward the house. He was wearing a white coat with blue accents, white pants, and white shoes. His brown hair was long and he had a beard. The man looked tired, exhausted really. He was just glad to finally have a homely place to sleep away from the suffocating cult he’d left behind. The man, while incredibly changed, looked familiar. Klaus._

_He grabbed a bird and broke the window. Then, he reached inside and turned the lock. He swayed as he walked inside. All the furniture was covered in white sheets. It was clear no one had lived there in some time. He walked into a room and pulled a sheet off the wall, revealing a painting of Klaus._

_“No talky, no talky. Just sleepy time now.” Klaus said to air – no, Ben – and climbed onto a sofa. “Sleepy time.” He laid down and glanced up at the portrait. He sighed heavily and rolled over. “Piss off.”_

A gunshot broke you from your vision roughly. It was as if someone dunked you in cold water. You gasped and blinked, Elliott’s place flooded your vision.

You rushed up the stairs to see Diego ripping a gun away from Elliott and debris raining down from the ceiling. “Um… What the hell?”

Five glanced at Elliott and with quick work from Diego, the round clattered to the floor. Lila had her hands up and seemed a bit freaked at what happened. She sputtered and laughed a bit before asking, “What the hell just happened?”

“Let me guess.” You said, walking into the room. You leaned into your powers. “Elliott watched the Frankel Footage and promptly freaked out, leading to him aiming a loaded gun at you at which Five and Diego disarmed him.”

Five and Diego looked at you with wide eyes. “H-How did you?” Diego asked.

You smirked. “Practice makes perfect after all and god knows I’ve had plenty of enough time for practice.” You turned and walked toward Elliott. “Now, Frankel Footage!”

* * *

You all gathered in Elliott’s kitchen. A screen hung in the doorway. Elliott was currently tied up in a chair because he kept freaking out. Poor guy. Diego sat on the counter. Five stood directly next to the projector. Lila sat in a chair next to him, painting Elliott’s toes. You were leaning on the countertop just behind them all.

The footage started.

_“Is it on?” A woman asked. The picture was blurry._

_“I don’t know.” Answered a man, presumably from behind the camera._

_The woman came into focus. “What do you mean? There’s an ‘on’ button. Just… There’s something over… that jigga-ma-thing, whatever.” The camera lost focus and jostled around. Then, it came into focus on a building._

_“I hit the jigga-ma-thing.”_

_“Okay, well, just… Give it to me. I know how to do this.”_

_“Alright, here. Here. Hurry up.”_

_“Okay, alright. Let’s see…” The couple continued to argue about the camera, the image continuing to focus in and out._

“They’re so cute.” Lila said. “I love old couples. I’m always so proud of them for not murdering each other.”

“Why are we watching this?” Diego groaned.

Five and you both shushed them, your eyes not leaving the screen.

_The camera finally focused on the man. “Yeah, I… I’m Dan Frankel. And…”_

_“I’m Edna Frankel.” She said from off-camera._

_“Edna Frankel. We are in Dallas, Texas to see the president.”_

You sat up slightly. This was JFK’s assassination.

_“Today’s date is November 22, 1963.” Dan continued._

“Well, that’s six days from now.” Lila commented.

“Holy shit. This is it.” Diego leaned forward, suddenly a lot more interested. “The grassy knoll. Kennedy’s about to get shot. How do you have this?”

Five glanced over. “Hazel died to get me this footage. It must be the key to stopping doomsday.”

“Hazel?”

“Long story.”

“What’s doomsday?” Lila asked.

“Longer story.”

“What exactly did he say to you?” Diego asked.

“Well, he was killed before he could explain. But whatever he wanted us to see, it’s on this film.”

_“This is very exciting.” Dan said._

_Pops – presumably gunshots - echoed. People started screaming. The camera fell, obstructed and blurry for a moment before righting again. The camera focused slightly. A man with an umbrella stood on the grassy knoll._

“Oh no.” Five exhaled before whirling the projector back. The whirling stopped and Five pulled the projector back. “It can’t be.” He walked toward it. Diego stood up. Your stomach dropped. Something didn’t feel right.

“Okay, you gonna fill me in now, boys? What the hell is this shit we’re watching?” Lila asked.

Diego and Five walked toward the screen. “No, that’s impossible.” Diego said.

“Clearly, it’s not.”

You had to admit, the grainy image did bear a striking resemblance to your father, but something told you it wasn’t him. That that wasn’t what Hazel wanted you to see. You stood up and rested your hand against the projector. With a deep breath, you closed your eyes and reached out to the future.

_You were standing on the grassy knoll. The Frankels stood next to you, filming._

_“This is very exciting.” Dan said. You looked over at where the president’s car was. It just turned. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground you were standing on and people’s screams were all you could hear._

You yanked your hand back from the projector with a gasp. You stumbled back and grasped onto the countertop. So it wasn’t a gunshot you’d heard in the footage. It was an explosion. But where did it come from? What caused it? It obviously caused doomsday. If Kennedy doesn’t die…

Lila was eyeing you strangely. You glared at her and looked back over to your brothers. Diego was sitting on the kitchen table. Five was pacing back and forth in front of the projected image of the Umbrella Man.

“Of course, Dad would be involved in the assassination. I should’ve known.” Diego said.

“No, you’re jumping to conclusions.” Five said, clearly trying to keep from panicking.

“What else is he doing standing on the grassy knoll,” He stood up, walked over to Five, and pointed at the image, “holding an open black umbrella on a sunny day in Dallas the exact same moment the president gets shot?” He yelled.

Five stopped pacing and looked at him wide-eyed. “It doesn’t look good, I admit.”

“No, he’s the signalman for the whole goddamn thing.” Diego jumped.

“Easy, Diego. Seriously.”

“No, it makes sense. This is what Hazel was obviously trying to tell you.” Diego continued. Five, and you, looked at him like he was losing it. “We have to stop Dad from killing the president.”

“What if the president didn’t get shot?” You asked.

Diego spun to look at you. “What?”

You shrugged. “I’m just saying. We don’t see the president actually get shot. And from what happens in the doomsday future, I’m starting to wonder if what’s supposed to happen actually happened.”

“Y/N, what are you saying?” Five asked.

You sighed and walked over to them. “We know the timeline changed, right? So what if this was what changed? Kennedy was supposed to die. He doesn’t, and somehow that leads to nuclear Armageddon.” You said. It made sense. More than Sir Reginald Hargreeves assassinating JFK, anyway.

“No, no, that doesn’t make any sense. I mean, you heard the gunshot!” Diego argued.

You rolled your eyes. “I heard a loud noise. We don’t know if it was a gunshot. It could’ve been an explosion.”

“That makes no sense.”

You rolled your eyes again and looked to Five for help. Five sighed and looked off, clearly in thought. “Even if you’re wrong and the president was assassinated, Dad didn’t have anything to do with it.” He finally looked up at Diego. “Dad was no Boy Scout, but presidential assassination? It’s never been his thing.”

“How would you know?” Diego shot back ruthlessly. “You skipped out on his golden years.”

“Skipped out?” Five’s eyebrows rose. Anger subtly played on his face. “You think I had it easy, Diego?” He stepped closer. “I was alone for 45 years.” He paused for a moment and the anger was reigned in. “You know what? We don’t have time for this right now.” He stepped back. “Dad’s clearly in Dallas, right? Let’s just go talk to him.” He started pacing again. “Maybe he can help us fix the timeline.”

“I’m strongly against this.” You said, but were promptly ignored.

“Dallas is a big place.” Diego said. “We need to find him first.”

“Gee,” Five leaned against the counter, “if only we had some magical, old-timey way of finding people and their addresses.”

You heavy sighed walked over to where Elliott kept his phonebook. You unceremoniously dropped the blue book on the table. It was clear that your brothers were being stupidly stubborn and ignoring the one person in the whole world who had any idea about the future.

“Let’s start simple. His name.” Five said as Diego started flipping through.

“Hargreeves… Hargreeves… Hargreeves…” Diego mumbled as he ran his finger down the line of names. “Shit, nothing here.”

“Try his company, D.S. Umbrella Manufacturing Co.”

Diego looked at him. “Yeah, I know the name.” He flipped some pages. “Thanks.” After a few seconds of flipping, he stopped. “Holy shit.” He pointed to a name. “D.S. Umbrella. 82 Olive Street.” He stood up. “Let’s go.”

You walked over and pulled up the projector screen. Diego and Five followed you. Elliott was grunting and trying to talk behind you. As much as you wanted to let him go, you couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t go to the authorities. Sure, he never really trusted the government and was paranoid as hell, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t accidentally put everything in danger.

“He okay to leave here like that?” Diego asked.

“Yeah, he’s fine. What about the girl?”

There was a pause and you turned around. Lila wasn’t there. “Shit.” Five sighed as Diego walked off to find her.

You walked over to Elliott. “Hey, El. I’m gonna be right back, okay? I promise I’ll explain everything when I get back, but I need you to sit tight and stay calm.” Elliott said something you couldn’t understand through his gag. “Okay. Great.”

You walked back over to Five. “Hey, after this, I’ve gotta go somewhere.”

Five raised an eyebrow. “Where?”

“Just a quick errand, promise.” 

* * *

Diego pulled the car up in front of Hargreeves’ office building. Night had fully settled in. A bad feeling settled in your stomach, one you were inclined to believe.

“This is it.” Five said, getting out of the car. Diego turned off the engine and the two of you followed Five.

“’D.S. Umbrella.’ This _is_ it.”

You were half way to the door when Five stopped. You looked back at him. He was staring at the umbrella symbol on the building.

“Five? You okay?” You asked.

He glanced over at you and then back at the umbrella. “Yeah, fine.” He walked over to the door and shook out his hands. “Just…” He sighed.

Diego pulled out a knife and crouched down to the lock. “How long’s it been since you’ve seen the old man?”

“45 years.”

You watched Five carefully. It was going to be hard seeing your father again, for everyone, but especially Five.

“That’s a trip.”

“No kidding.” Five leaned against the wall next to the door. No one said anything for a moment. Diego started trying to pick the lock with his knife. “You know, when I was stuck out there in the apocalypse, there wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t hear his voice in my head.”

“What was he saying?” You asked softly. Diego muttered and fell back.

“’I told you so.’” Five responded.

Diego scoffed and looked up at him. “Well, if Dad’s here, he’s never met you before, so he can’t say ‘I told you so.’”

“I’m sure he’ll find a way.” Five said sadly. Your heart felt heavy in your chest for a moment. Five glanced back at the door and the lock. Then, he spatial jumped inside and quickly unlocked it.

“Right.” Diego said. “Gotta remember that.” He cleared his throat and stood up.

“Thank you.” You said as you walked past Five.

The waiting area looked like it hadn’t been occupied in years. Five turned on a lamp. Almost immediately, the lamp turned off again.

“Shit.” Diego said. “Guess Dad wasn’t much for home décor.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s a front.”

“A front for what?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Five mumbled, looking around.

“Well, I’ll take left.” Diego moved to open the left door. “Yell if you, uh… get in trouble.”

You sighed and followed Diego. “I’m coming with you.”

* * *

Diego and you split into different rooms to cover more ground. The office you walked into wasn’t much. In fact, it was completely covered in dust and full of fake things. It was strange, but it wasn’t too odd for your father.

A door slammed in the distance. You walked out of the room to see Diego walk toward the door at the end of the room and open it. Footsteps echoed down the hall when he opened it. Diego walked out of the room quickly, before you even had time to catch up.

You reached the door and the second you opened it, you gasped. Your vision didn’t turn like normal. Quick glimpses of the near future flashed before your eyes. The sickening sound of Diego getting stabbed made you sick to your stomach.

The second your vision came back to you, you took off running. Diego was nowhere to be seen. Your stomach dropped and you ran as fast as you could. Your instinct tugged you along. In your panic, you forgot about everything other than saving your brother.

You ran into a dimly lit area. The blue light flooding in illuminated where Diego lay. You rushed over.

“DIEGO!” You fell to your knees and instantly pressed on the stab wound in his stomach. He groaned weakly. “Stay with me, Di.” Blood flowed through your hands and pooled underneath him. You took a deep breath and lifted your hands up. Then, you snapped your fingers and time froze.

“Okay, I can do this.” You muttered to yourself. You grabbed Diego’s arm and put it over your shoulders, then slowly started to lift him off the ground. He remained frozen. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. With slower steps than preferable, you managed to get Diego to the entrance of the room.

A figure caught your attention. It was a woman, who was wearing a familiar outfit. Lila. She must have followed you. You sighed and clicked your fingers.

“Lila, come here and help me.” You yelled out, shifting your hold on Diego.

She came out with wide eyes. “What happened?”

“He was stabbed because he’s an idiot.” You replied. “Now can you please help me get him back to the car?”

She nodded and ran over to you. She quickly supported Diego’s other side.

It was quite the struggle to get Diego into Lila’s stolen car. When you finally got him _inside_ the car, you gestured for Lila to get in the back with him. “Put pressure on his wound. I need to start time again to drive.”

She did as you said and you climbed into the driver’s seat. With the snap of your fingers, time restarted. You started the car. A soft groan came from Diego. You had to get back to Elliott’s ASAP. Your plans to see Klaus were officially on the backburner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?


	13. The Swedish Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making sure Diego is okay, you go to find some of your other beloved siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Racism (the sit-in), fight  
> 2x03  
> A/N: Visions and flashbacks are in italics.  
> A/N: There’s a lot more non-canon scenes in this and I’m very happy with this chapter.

Bringing Diego up to Elliott’s loft area was a pain in the ass. It was better with Lila’s help. But finally, you got Diego onto Elliott’s couch. Once he was settled, you gently unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off him.

The wound was bad, but not life-threatening. Something about Lila made you wary to leave her alone with him, but she didn’t seem to be trying to kill any of you yet and actually seemed to care a little about Diego.

“Can you take care of him? Keep him from dying?” You asked, fiddling with the stolen car’s keys.

Lila nodded. “Yeah, I got him.” She proceeded to gather supplies from around the room.

“I’ll be back.” You started for the door, calling back to her. “If Five asks where I am, tell him I’ll be back by morning.” You paused and turned back to her. “Probably.”

With that, you walked out the door to find Klaus.

* * *

The house – well, mansion – looked exactly like in your vision. Excitement and anxiety built in your chest as you approached. You had missed Klaus terribly. But three years apart had to change your dynamic, right? He, like everyone else, _had_ to have changed drastically in all the time here. You had. What if he didn’t want to see you? Like Allison or Luther? The thought made your stomach drop and your anxiety rise.

The front door was open, glass clearly broken. You walked in. All the furniture was covered in white sheets and dust. Why was Klaus in a place like this in the first place? You walked through the house, following Klaus’ path.

You found Klaus on a couch and wrapped in a sheet. He was facing away from the ugly portrait on the wall. Of him. Your brow furrowed. What the hell?

It didn’t matter. Klaus was right there. Your brother.

You reached out and touched his arm. “Klaus?” He didn’t respond. “Klaus?”

He groaned and shrugged your hand off his shoulder. “Piss off, Ben.”

You instantly looked around you. Ben made it! “Hi, Ben.” You turned back to Klaus, shaking his shoulder. “Klaus, wake up.” 

“Go away, Ben.” He mumbled, not once opening his eyes.

“It’s Y/N.”

His eyes opened instantly. His face went slack with shock. “Holy shit.” He whispered. He struggled to sit up, tangled in the sheet. “How did you…?”

You smiled. “A vision took me right to you.”

He stood up and you found yourself in his arms. His warm arms felt like home around you. You sank into him.

After a sweet moment, you both pulled back and took each other in. The long hair suited him, but the beard was strange. The outfit was definitely with Klaus’ realm of style, but reminded you more of a hippy cult leader than of Klaus. His skin looked healthier. A lot better than it did when he was using.

“How long have you been sober?” You asked.

Klaus looked taken aback, like he wasn’t expecting you to even notice. “3 years.”

You gasped. “Klaus, that’s amazing!” You pulled him into a quick hug. “I’m so proud of you!”

He blushed and looked down. “How long have you been here?”

“Since August 1960. You?”

Klaus froze. “We missed you by a few months?” He mumbled.

“That’s why I couldn’t find you.” You realized sadly. “You weren’t in Dallas.” You had figured as much. Your powers could do a lot of things, but find specific people outside of the place you’re at wasn’t one of them. Klaus gave you a sad smile. “I like your hair.” You said and brushed it away from his face. “Beard doesn’t suit you though.”

Klaus smiled. “That’s what Ben said too.”

“How is he?”

Klaus glanced back behind him. “Annoying as ever.”

You laughed. It felt like nothing had really changed. “Well, I’m glad he’s here either way.”

“And the others?” He sounded almost scared of your response.

“Everyone but Vanya’s accounted for.”

Klaus sighed in relief. “Thank god.”

The two of you talked until sunrise. And, as much as things had changed in the past three years, it didn’t feel like all that much had changed between you. Your dynamic with the majority of your family felt different now. You could feel how much anger they held toward you and Five about this whole mess. Being dropped in the 1960s alone caused a lot of resentment toward the two people who suggested jumping. You understood. It just hurt.

You gasped when you saw the sunrise. “Shit, I’ve gotta go.”

Klaus jerked out of his doze. “What? Why?”

“Five and I are going to try to find Vanya.” You stood up and checked your pockets for your keys. Then, you pulled out a pen and notepad from your pocket and wrote down your address. “Here, this is where we’re staying.” You handed him the paper. “We could really use your help.”

* * *

You parked in front of a diner. It was almost mid-day and you’d practically wasted it driving to a cornfield with a crop circle most definitely created by Vanya. But neither Vanya nor Five were there. So, here you were.

When you walked in, your eyes immediately found them at the counter. A waitress was pouring Five a cup of coffee. Vanya was sitting next to him nervously, cradling her own cup. You’d gotten there just in time.

The waitress stopped pouring. “Leave the pot, please.” You said as you sat down next to Five. The waitress rolled her eyes but did as you asked anyway. “Thank you.”

“Nice of you to make it.” Five said sarcastically.

“I’ll have you know I found Klaus last night.” You replied before leaning forward and smiling at Vanya. “Hi, Vanya. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Who are you?” She asked innocently.

You furrowed your brow and glanced over at Five. Five sighed, “This is your sibling, Y/N.” He turned to you. “She has amnesia.”

“Ah.” You leaned back.

After a moment of awkward silence, Vanya spoke again. “You gonna tell me what the hell’s going on?”

“When you were a baby, you were bought by an eccentric billionaire. He raised you in an elite academy with seven other siblings with extraordinary powers, but in the year 2019, in order to avoid the apocalypse, we jumped into a vortex and ended up being scattered throughout the timeline in Dallas, Texas.” Five said gently and simply. “Any questions?”

“What do you mean, ‘the apocalypse’?”

Five shifted. “I mean the end of the world as we know it.”

“Yeah, but how?”

“You really don’t remember anything?” Five asked. His whole demeanor was different than with the others. It was moments like this that you remembered just how close Vanya and Five were growing up, how much he cared about her.

“No, nothing before a month ago.”

“Then what do you remember?”

Vanya paused. Her eyes went a bit unfocused. “I landed in, like, a… back alley. Got hit by a car.” Five looked down and you winced when she said that. “My head was ringing like crazy.” She closed her eyes, trying to remember. “I had no idea how I got there, where I came from.” She paused before looking up at you and Five. “What causes the apocalypse?”

Your mouth went dry. You looked over at Five, unsure as to how much he wanted to tell her. “Asteroid impact.” He finally said. “The big kaboom ends everything.” He picked up his coffee cup. “Just like the one that got the dinosaurs, except way worse. Bad news is, it followed us here.”

They looked at each other. “What do you mean, ‘followed us’?”

“8 days from now, the world ends in a nuclear doomsday. It’s a different disease, but… same result.” He said solemnly. If he was looking at you, you would guess there were tears in his eyes. You grabbed his hand. If there was one thing you knew about Five, it was that the apocalypse triggered a whole slew of emotions.

Vanya breathed in and looked at him like he was joking, her lips tugged into a small, unbelieving smile. “That can’t be right.”

“I saw it. With my own eyes.” He looked back down at his coffee cup and sighed. “You were there. We all were.”

Vanya’s face turned grave. “Shit.” She turned back. “I need to make a phone call.” She said as she rushed off her seat and ran to the phone on the wall.

Five turned around. “Vanya.” Then, he moved to stop her, but your hand stopped him from moving.

“Give her a minute. It’s a lot to process.” You said when he looked over at you. Five sighed and sat down. “How’s Diego?”

Five shrugged. “Alive. Lila patched him up.”

You smiled. “Good. Good.” You paused for a moment and looked him over. “And how are you?”

“I’m fine.” He answered quickly.

You narrowed your eyes. Liar. Fine, if he wants to be stubborn. You snapped your fingers and stopped time. “No, seriously. How are you?”

Five looked around for a moment before turning back to you. “You’re not going to drop it, are you?”

“Not a chance.” You smiled. “Five, it’s only been about a week since you came back. No one would blame you for not being okay.” You took a pause. “You don’t have to be strong all the time.”

Five heavy sighed and leaned heavily against the counter. “What if we can’t…?” He whispered. His eyes were glistening with tears.

You pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around your middle. “I know you’re scared. I am too. But I promise we’ll figure this out.” You ran a hand over his back soothingly. “We’re at the advantage this time. All we have to do is wrangle our siblings and not mess up the timeline.”

Five huffed in laughter and pulled back. He quickly wiped away his tears. Then, he turned back to his coffee. “Thank you.”

You nodded. “You always forget that I’m always going to be there for you, no matter what.” There was a moment of silence between you two, time still paused. Five sipped on his coffee. A sudden realization hit you. “How’s your side?”

Five raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“That shrapnel wound from the Commission?”

“Ah. It’s fine.” You shot him a look. He rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t hurt. Can’t even feel it, promise.”

“Good.” You smiled. Then, you snapped your fingers and time resumed.

Five set his coffee down and swiveled off the chair. You watched quietly as he walked over to Vanya, who was still on the phone. Then, he hung up on her call.

She turned to look at him. “What the hell?”

“We don’t have time for this.” He said calmly. You walked over to them quickly.

“That’s my friend you just hung up on.” Vanya yelled.

Five grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to her eye level. “Listen to me.” He started whispering. “Those people from the field are coming after us. They are never going to stop.” Vanya started to tear up. “Do you understand me?” You only had a vague of what he was talking about, but Vanya did. And that was enough. “We need to stick together, find the others, figure out how to stop doomsday. Whoever this person is, they can’t be more important than the end of the world.” He let go of her shoulders. “We need to go.”

Vanya looked at him for a moment then put the phone on the receiver and followed you outside.

* * *

You were bouncing your knee something fierce in the back seat of the car. Five was driving and Vanya was in the passenger seat. Current events swirled in your head, making it hard to focus on anything else.

 _Focus on task_. Your father’s voice flashed through your head.

You flinched and clenched the leather seat harder.

_Luther parked the car anxiously in front of the address given to him. He slowly walked toward the door. Raymond Chestnut stopped him. Luther’s smile fell._

You clenched your eyes shut, trying to regain any semblance of control over your powers. Another vision forced itself into your head.

_Klaus walked into the hardware store, looking nervous. He froze at the sight of the person before him. Dave. A younger Dave than the one he knew, but Dave nonetheless. They talked. He panicked. Dave gave him some pink paint._

You didn’t get a chance to breathe before the next one shoved its way in.

_It was night now. The sit-in had been going on for hours now. Allison and her fellow activists sat stoically at the counter, unflinching at the hateful slurs being thrown at them by bigoted white people. The mob of angry white people had grown since the start. Allison flinched as a man poured sugar on her head. The man continued down the line. Another black man – Raymond – walked in and sat next to her. They talked in hush tones. Coffee poured on Allison’s lap. She jumped up. Chaos. Raymond was dragged outside. Allison ran after him. Chaos._

You couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t control it. Pain seared through your skull as another pushed through.

_The moon was high in the sky. Diego and Lila were naked, lying in bed together. Lila carefully crawled out and dressed. She went to a pet store. She pulled a key reading 217 from a bubbler in a fish tank. She walked to the hotel, ignoring the police sirens. She flopped on the bed. A woman walked out in a yellow robe and a bullet wound in her forehead._

“Y/N!” Someone yelled, dragging you violently to reality. You gasped. Your eyes flew open. Five was staring back at you through the rear-view mirror. His face was painted with a worried expression. “You okay?”

You put your head in your hands. It ached still, but the pain was already starting to disappear. “I’ll be fine.” You muttered.

Five’s concerned look didn’t disappear, but he didn’t say anything either.

“What happened?” Vanya asked innocently.

You glanced up at Five. He seemed to get your message because he started to explain. “Remember how I told you our siblings have powers?” Vanya nodded. “Y/N can see the future and past through visions.”

“And they hurt like a sonofabitch when I’m not in control.” You added with a joyless chuckle.

Vanya nodded and leaned back into her seat. “Oh. Okay.” She paused for a moment. “Where are we going again?”

“We’re going to see our brother, Luther.”

* * *

The drive to the place Luther was fighting at took all day. The fight had already begun when you slipped in. Seeing Luther fight wasn’t something you quite liked to see. All the years apart made you realize just how much it hurt to see _any_ of your siblings in pain. You followed Five and Vanya into a seating area and crouched down with them so you could see under the metal bars. You really hated the idea of him fighting in the first place. When he first arrived in 1962, you’d offered him a place to stay. He’d refused, saying he needed to work some stuff out. After he came back and found out you didn’t know where anyone was, he’d left for good and you hadn’t seen him since.

Luther was fighting well. He was surprisingly only wearing a tank top and showing off his ape-like body. It was good to see he’d grown comfortable in his own skin. He threw a punch at his opponent, throwing him back. Luther prepared for another punch. Then, his eyes grew distant.

And his opponent punched him. The man looked at him confused. Luther grunted as the man punched him again. Vanya winced beside you. The man punched him again.

“Look, he’s pummeling him.” Vanya said. The opponent grabbed Luther’s head and threw him into the barrier right in front of you. “Oh my god, Luther.” 

“Why isn’t he fighting back?” Five asked.

You sighed. “He found out Allison was married today.” You said, glancing down at your idiot brother. He really needed to get over his whole thing for her. It was just pathetic at this point.

The opponent started to hit Luther again and again, pulling him up and punching anywhere he could land.

“Again! Hit me!” Luther yelled.

Five leaned forward through the metal bars. “Luther, are you crazy? Just hit him!”

“Give me everything you’ve got!” Luther yelled, ignoring the crowd.

The opponent threw an uppercut. Luther went flying through the air. Everyone, including you, gasped. He hit the ground with a resounding thud. The crowd began to boo.

You, Five, and Vanya stared down at the almost unconscious Luther. “Shit.” Five said in disbelief. “Luther.”

“Why didn’t he fight back?” Vanya asked.

“I think he found out Allison’s married today.” You commented. You were almost positive everything you saw was from today.

Five looked over at you and raised an eyebrow. “He’s still hung up on her?” He asked.

“Apparently. I thought they were largely over it by now, but I guess not.” You replied, standing up. “So, what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/fanoftheimagines) and support what I do?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Series Masterlist](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/620592204303466496/what-to-expect-when-youre-expecting-the-end-of) on Tumblr.  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
